Life In Kingsport
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: Steven and Peridot have left home and have started life in Kingsport. Watch them as they tackle the challenges of adulthood. Sequel to A Life Together, Peridot vs. Connie and Making a Man out of Steven.
1. Helping Them Help Themselves

Helping Them to help Themselves

 _I do not own Steven Universe nor the Cthulhu mythos that pleasure belongs to Rebeca Sugar and H.P. Lovecraft_

"She has been called everything from brave to cowardly, amazing to a tiny twerp, honorable to irresponsible, compassionate to callous. Nine months ago aliens called the Crystal Gems and the being known as Peridot destroyed an ancient experiment that ran amuck at the center of the Earth but not without cost. The Earth was shattered in a series of Earthquakes and tsunamis that rocked the world. And this is where Peridot came into her own. Using her robinoids to rebuild New England in an episode we called the Marble Miracle. After being rescued by her matron and returning to Earth in a Gem spaceship she disappeared. Leaving behind a group of artists and scientists and a lot of questions. In particular, where is Peridot? I'm Nigel Bascomb and tonight we'll exploring the life of Peridot," said the TV screen.

Sour Cream smiled as he watched the program. He ignored the green skinned girl as she went to get a couple of sodas from the fridge. As Peridot went back to hers and Steven's room she looked at the screen.

"Why are you even watching that? You already know more than that guy," said Peridot unbelievably.

"Because it's funny," replied the pale young man.

It was 2 am in the morning when the phone rang at the farmhouse. Pearl raced towards it hoping it wouldn't wake the baby when Amethyst got to the cellphone first.

The purple gem picked her nose as she spoke into the phone, "Yeah, what do ya want? It's 2 am no we don't need to sleep but we are taking care of a baby. No I won't tell you where Peridot is. Why don't you ask someone at the Precious Ark? Oh not good enough. Well I'm sorry, we all can't be green super geniuses. Look Peridot deserves a life of her own, good bye."

Amethyst hung up and turned to Pearl, "That was the Prime Minister of Britain, again."

"Ugh can't these people fix things up on their own? I mean honestly," Pearl wandered off muttering to herself.

When Greg woke up, the remaining two gems resumed repairs of the farmhouse. Though they had been there for over a month the farmhouse was still badly damaged. The roof still leaked and they still had no running water. Before Peridot had left, she made sure the electricity was running but that was it. She and Steven left for Kingsport and a new life.

It was late morning when the car came. Pearl was breastfeeding Malachite when she saw a car turn into the driveway. It was one of those official cars a presidential limousine. Greg and Amethyst scrambled off the roof as the car door opened revealing an older man in a suit.

"Ms. Pearl is it? I'm Mike Buchanan the Vice President of the United States. I'm here to ask for Peridot's assistance in rebuilding the United States. You may not know this but even though New England has been restored, much of the country is still in great turmoil," said the man.

As Pearl looked at the Vice President. Though his suit was expensive it hung loosely on his body. There were bags under his eyes and he appeared to be quite old even though Pearl knew him to be about 50 years old.

"Are not the crew of the Precious Ark helping you? Did not Peridot give you plans for construction robots? Aren't these enough?" replied Pearl.

Little Malachite began to cry. Pearl did her best to comfort the little gem as Greg and Amethyst scrambled down from the roof. The vice president pulled out a laptop.

"Not it isn't, the gem scientists and artists are inexperienced. It took all their efforts to repair the United Nations building in New York in a week. Meanwhile our infrastructure is in shambles and we're looking at a famine this fall. So please tell us the location of Peridot?" pleaded the older man.

"Mr. Vice President you may have not known this but my daughter in law almost killed herself rebuilding New England," said Greg looking embarrassed.

"Yeah and don't you have untouched areas in the Midwest?" said Amethyst. The purple gem was now easily 7 feet tall.

"You have been keeping up with the news. Yes, but the most populous areas are still the coastline and they have been devastated. As you can see from these pictures we're still looking at disease and hunger even after 8 months," said the Vice President.

The picture he painted was grim. Rioting and famine threatened the country. People were still dying and what measures the nation had to deal with disaster were either destroyed or depleted. The gems had seen this before from several representatives of other devastated countries. Pearl shook the old man's hand but politely refused.

"Okay I'll accept this for now but that won't stop the other callers. Please remind Peridot that wherever she is that this affects her too?"

Meanwhile in Kingsport Steven was job hunting when he saw suspicious looking people asking questions. They looked like government agents in their black suits and sunglasses as he looked on Steven could see one of the agents show a photograph of Peridot to an onlooker. Trying not to be noticed he slunk back to the house he rented with Sour Cream.

When he got back home Steven locked the door and pulled down the blinds. Quickly he sped dialed his lover's number.

"Hello Peridot, look they're onto us," said Steven.

He went onto to explain how he saw what looked like government agents in Kingsport. How they had a photograph of her and were looking for any sighting of her. Peridot thanked him and hung up.

On the other side of the line Peridot sat in the mouth of a cave while drones scanned the Kindergarten. Peridot didn't know what country owned them all she knew was their buzzing was annoying. If they caught sight of her the Kindergarten would be finished. Seeing a gap in the drones Peridot raced to the warp pad, warping herself home.

When she stepped off the mini warp pad in her home she gave Steven a quick kiss.

"Steven I need you. There were drones in the kindergarten making me unable to get any work done. I have an idea but I need your help. Can you help me set up a web page?" she asked.

Throughout the afternoon the young couple discussed their problem. Later on in the evening Pearl called them and explained what happened at the farmhouse.

"And to top it all off the farmhouse is still in shambles. Greg had to shoo away a cow from our bedroom. We'd do some more repairs but building supplies are in short supply," complained Pearl.

"I'll talk to Snowflake and see if she can help you," replied Peridot.

Then the green gem made a call to the Gem Matrix embassy located in Beach City where Steven's old beach house is located.

"Greeting Snowflake Obsidian how goes it?" asked Peridot.

"I don't have time for pleasantries. Delegates from all over this planet are pestering me to help them reconstruct their countries. I try to give them what help I can but they keep asking for you," said Snowflake angrily.

"Well I might have a solution to all this. Is the warp pad to New York city still active?"

Snowflake was all ears as listened to Peridot's plan. It was brilliant in its own way. If it worked it would mean no more pestering of delegates, no more explaining of how Homeworld was in quarantine and even the price seemed reasonable. After all Beach City was no diplomatic hub.

Steven and Peridot looked at the computer screen they had created a webpage and several ads on the web. From one corner of the world to another the languages they used varied but the message was the same:

This is Peridot Facet 5

Citizens of the Earth. Help me to help yourselves. I will be conducting a series of experiments on the compatibility of humans to gem technology. If the experiments prove successful I will teach you how to control the robiniods so that you too can repair the world. The first sessions will begin at the Crystal Temple in Beach City, Delaware, USA. May13th at 10:00am till 2pm. And will continue Tuesdays to Fridays10-2. This opportunity is free. Please provide your own meals and accommodations.

Stars appeared in Steven's eyes as he read the ad, "Peridot this is amazing. Oh this is going to help so many people."

"I hope to the Goddess you're right Steven," replied Peridot.

Two weeks later in a purple helicopter Ambassador Snowflake Obsidian landed on the roof of the United Nations building. The scene became even stranger as the helicopter glowed and became a huge purple woman. The diplomats stared as Snowflake with her bodyguard entered the hall of nations and walked up to the podium.

Snowflake began, "My fellow delegates you no doubt have been wondering where Peridot is and what she has been doing in the month since she has disappeared. The answer is simple her job.

Five thousand years ago the Earth was the site of a devastating civil war that severely damaged your planet and left the Gem Matrix reeling. In all wars there are causalities, deaths and with gems it is no different. When the Gem Matrix evacuated the planet Earth we picked what few survivors we could leaving behind thousands more wounded or as we say corrupted. Rose Quartz in one of her few good deeds gathered these corrupted gems keeping your Earth safe from them. She kept them in suspended animation until they were found by Peridot.

My fellow delegates, Peridot is a fully trained medical technician. During the two months she disappeared she was rebuilding a gem medical facility in the hopes of treating these unfortunate gems herself.

You have no doubt all seen the ads that Peridot placed on the internet. The information in them is true. Peridot will be coming to Beach City to teach a course on how to control robiniods. There are however some conditions, you will stop pestering me or any gem on the whereabouts of Peridot nor will you try and coerce Peridot into helping you rebuild. She is the apprentice of our ruler Yellow Diamond and any harm that comes to Peridot will cause great repercussions to your planet. Secondly I will be moving my base of operations to New York, my office in Beach City has been given back to the Crystal Gems who will be living in it. Lastly you will permit trade between our worlds and allow for immigration to occur. This will also facilitate the rebuilding of your world.

Peridot is right now as we speak reconstructing the neighborhood in which I will be residing. I have however observed a disturbing trend which I must share with you all. Not every inhabited region on your planet was damaged nine months ago. While most of the time I observed nations and people banding together to help out, there was a tendency for a few of these unaffected regions to refuse help and hoard their resources. This is unacceptable and greatly slows down the reconstruction effort. Those individuals or regions should be forced to give aid or else many more people will die.

This planet has over 7 billion people inhabiting vast swathes of land. Peridot cannot even hope to serve you all. You may not know it but during the event called the Marble Miracle Peridot almost died. New England is a small relatively sparsely populated region not at all like New York. My advice to you all is to proceed your reconstruction efforts under the assumption that help will not be coming. The gems presently residing on Earth are small in number and not all are trained technicians. We cannot nor should not help all of you."

As Snowflake left the podium the delegates chattered and argued among themselves. Some of the delegates tried intercepting Snowflake but Amethyst was there to block them. With her new bodyguard Snowflake left the United Nations to her new home.

The next week the remaining Crystal Gems stuffed themselves into Greg's van with what few possessions survived their adventures. When they got back to their old home they saw that it had changed greatly. No longer did they have a simple Earth style beach house but a large official looking building.

"This looks fancy, will there be any place for me to sleep or even a kitchen?" asked Greg.

"Don't worry Greg, the Precious Ark Gems have been refurbishing it for us," said Pearl soothingly.

Greg bit back a reply. He didn't feel confident with the ark gems in charge. When they opened the door there stood Steven and Peridot with fixed smiles on their faces. Peridot looked exhausted. Behind the pair the beach house looked - acceptable.

"Surprise we did some last minute adjustments to the beach house," cried Steven.

"I hope you like it. I'm going to lie down now," said Peridot as she lay down on the sofa.

While Peridot slept Steven addressed the gems, "She's really tired. New York took a lot more work than we expected. Then we came here and we had to install toilets among other things. Can we stay here until Peridot's lessons begins?"

The next few days were great. The Crystal Gems explored Beach City observing the changes in the rapidly growing town. Greg also explored the beach house. If he thought Peridot's idea of a home was strange this had nothing on what Snowflake's idea for a home should be. Once the human opened a door and found himself in a roofless chamber with benches and an airbed inside.

Pearl and Peridot also talked shop. The green gem was thinking about releasing a few of her patients and proceeding with treatment. She needed Pearl's help in identifying her patients who was violent, who was a friend or an enemy and who were the healthiest amongst them.

The big day finally arrived. Peridot stepped out of the new beach house. In front of her were a sea of faces. Easily a hundred humans. They were from all walks of life. The young, the old, the rich and the poor. Many of the faces she recognized as being native to Beach City the others were obviously from a different country. Though the faces were varied they all carried the same expression that of hope and determination. Good maybe she can get things done. She cleared her throat.

"Welcome one and all to a series of experiments to determine your compatibility to gem technology. Be warned not every gem can control robiniods let alone humans but if all goes well I will teach you how use and manufacture robionoids to rebuild your home. I will help you to help yourselves. Shall we begin?"


	2. Loosing Patients

Loosing Patients

Pearl found Peridot in a large hallway in the Kingsport Kindergarten. Inside niches lining the hall were the various corrupted gems Rose and the Crystal gems had captured over the centuries.

"Ah there you are Pearl," greeted Peridot. "I was hoping you could help me find out who these gems were but I couldn't find any records of flaw and occlusion patterns. I was wondering do you have any idea who might some of these be?"

"Peridot in my time if a gem emerged less than perfect she was immediately shattered. Likewise if a gem was damaged she would be broken. Besides the corruption many of these gems had distorted their gems so much we couldn't identify them," replied Pearl.

"Still you must have some idea on who some of these gems were."

Pearl pointed to a blue teardrop shaped gem, "We thought that was Lapis Lazuli."

"Okay how about we try another tack? Can you tell me which gems were the least corrupted or at the very least the most harmless?"

Peridot smiled down at the cage where the Heaven and Earth beetles resided. As she opened the lid she gently picked up the Heaven beetle.

"Greeting of Great Beetles of the Heavens. I am Peridot, Kindergarten technician of the Gem Matrix. I have been charged with helping you in your journey to recovery," said Peridot.

The Heaven beetle looked up at her, scanning her features. Staring at the technician the corrupted gem stood still. Then before Peridot could react, it leapt on her face, knocking the technician down.

As it laid blows after blows it spoke, "Homeworld scum as if I would trust the follower of Yellow Diamond."

In desperation Peridot rose up, swatting the Heaven beetle off when the Earth beetle landed on her back knocking her down. Peridot tried desperately to defend herself but she was unprepared. The beetles despite their small size, they were seasoned warriors and lucid. As Peridot struggled the Earth Beetle grew in size and weight crushing the young gem and finally poofing her.

"What manner of gem is this?" asked the Earth Beetle as he bubbled Peridot.

"A liar, lets transport her back to homebase. Rose or Pearl can deal with her," said the Heaven beetle.

The two beetles hopped onto the bubble and rolled away. Soon they discovered the warp pad and warped to Rose's old home base in Beach City. If they could have dropped their jaws they would have done so now. Instead of a simple temple they were in a rather fancy domicile with strange equipment they later identified as kitchen appliances. If they thought the house was strange the inhabitants were even stranger. There in what must have been his underwear, was a long haired older human holding what looked like a strange overcooked gem.

"Who are you?" exclaimed Greg and the Heaven beetle at the same time.

The next morning Jamie the mailman was delivering the mail when he saw Peridot sitting woozily on the sand.

"What happened to you," gasped Jamie.

"Simple I trying to treat a couple of my patients when they saw my diamond sigil, attacked and overpowered me. They thought I was follower of Yellow Diamond and had no idea the war was over. I am so afraid and these were the smaller patients. They poofed me. They didn't even give me a chance to explain myself," said Peridot numbly.

"Well perhaps they don't want a reasonable explanation. Perhaps what they need is a good story," said Jamie.

"Come again?" asked Peridot.

Jamie preened, "You see I'm not just the mailman but also the director of the Beach City's drama guild. As an accomplished thespian I can tell you sometimes you need to sugar coat the truth. What is that?"

The Earth Beetle scurried up to Peridot with a small bouquet of wildflowers, "I just wanted to apologize for Heaven's and my behavior. What we did was unacceptable and we are truly sorry for assaulting you."

Jamie tried to suppress a laugh but failed, "This was the dangerous patient, a teeny weeny beetle?"

"Hey watch it. You're insulting the both of us," snarled the Earth beetle.

Undaunted Jamie still kept laughing until the Earth beetle launched himself at the mailman. As the Earth beetle grew in size and pummeled the unfortunate mailman, the laughter turned to girlish shrieks.

Later when the police took the Earth Beetle away, Peridot hopped into the ambulance Jamie was in. The human was firmly strapped to a stretcher.

"Tell me more about your plan," asked Peridot with a shark like grin.

Jamie groaned in pain as the ambulance raced him towards the hospital.

A week later Peridot and Pearl in her jumpsuit stood at the ready. Pearl gave the okay signal as Peridot popped a bubble. The gem glowed and formed into a huge vaguely humanoid ice monster.

"Greeting soldier, I am Peridot and this is my assistant Pearl. It has been 5 thousand years since you were corrupted. Due to the devastating civil war all the original diamonds are now dead. The war is now over with no winners only losers. All the factions are now as one as the fight for survival still continues. We will assist in your recovery. In return you will use your skills to serve the Gem Matrix."

"You expect me to believe that a Pearl and a mutant gem are running this kindergarten," asked the Ice Monster.

"What part of devastating civil war don't you get? And no I am not a mutant, my caste is that of Peridot. I am part of a new caste that is highly intelligent and skilled," boasted Peridot.

"Now tell us your name soldier," ordered Pearl.

"It's Crystal," replied the Ice gem.

Amethyst was scoping the ruins of the temple hoping to score some cool gear when a wall caved in. Behind the wall was a hidden chamber with what appeared to be eight bubbled gems. From the looks of it the gems seemed perfectly healthy.

Sensing something was wrong Amethyst hollered, "Pearl you better get in here."

The next day the bubbles were all lined up in the Kingsport Kindergarten. As Peridot scanned the gems Pearl explained what was going on.

"Amethyst found these in a hidden chamber. From the looks of it these gems were perfectly healthy. During the war Rose frequently coerced skilled gems into working with her. I did not know what happened to these gems until now," confessed Pearl.

"Well you are right these gems are perfectly healthy," stated Peridot. "No doubt they have no love for Rose so I'd advise you to leave. I can handle it from here."

Once the Pearl was gone Peridot popped the bubbles. The gems inside glowed and reverted into their true forms. As they looked around confused Peridot set to work.

"Welcome one and all. The civil war is over and Rose Quartz is a wanted criminal. You are now in a medical kindergarten on Earth. My name is Peridot and I am the kindergarten technician here. Please state your name and profession please," announced Peridot.

"Medical?" asked a short yellow gem.

"It means that we fix broken gems. Now your name and profession," said Peridot.

"Oh, Amber xenobiologist," stated a short yellow gem.

"Asbestos, thermal engineer," stated a tall bulky white gem.

"Topaz weapons designer," stated a short round brown gem.

"Jet weapons design," stated a tall thin black gem.

"Jade gemetic engineer. You Peridot are disturbing," said a green gem with almond shaped eyes wearing a kimono.

"Mica anthropologist," stated a rather messy looking white gem.

"Hematite, roboticist," declared a silvery gem.

The last gem a very beautiful green worker gem, "Beryl hairdresser I don't know why I'm here."

"Is Turquoise your paramour?" asked Peridot.

"She's still alive?" Beryl asked eagerly.

"Yes, she was my teacher, now come with me. Home world is on quarantine and I am the only technician here. I could use all the help I could get," said Peridot as she led them away.


	3. From the Corner of his Eye

From the Corner of his Eye

Steven and Peridot moved to Kingsport in the spring. Under assumed names they had rented a Victorian house through the net. When they got to their new home they were in for an unpleasant surprise. The house on the hill was clearly dilapidated, with the ancient paint peeling off the siding and holes in the roof. The inside wasn't any better. Though it was advertised as furnished it seemed to Steven that to call this stuff furniture was charitable. Kindling would be more like it. Enraged he called the landlord immediately.

"Mr. Samson, (that was Steven's assumed name)" Steven could hear the sneer through his cell. "The tsunami hit this city very hard of course. There was some damage to the house and building materials are in short supply.

"This house is on a hill there's no way that the tidal wave hit it and it looks there hasn't been any work done in a hundred years," shouted Steven.

"Got me there, Samson but you're not going to find anywhere else to live. Goodbye."

"Unbelievable, the kindergarten is more habitable. I'm calling my matron. Maybe we can get some scrip," said Peridot.

"I'm going to document this mess with my camera. Peridot what are you doing?" asked Steven.

"I'm installing the mini warp pad. The kindergarten would be more comfortable tonight."

That night it started to rain. The roof was leaking so badly that the pair did indeed sleep in the kindergarten in a room that Peridot lived in while the Crystal Gems were hunting her down.

The next day Peridot called her Matron. While Yellow Diamond would be glad to help they were in intense negotiations to get the world governments to recognize Gem scrip as legal tender so no money. After that Steven and Peridot scoured the town for some building supplies and decent furniture. Peridot used her human form to get around. As a human Peridot looked like a petite blonde woman with pale skin. She hid her gem through hats and headscarves.

Peridot sighed, "It is ironic that we are building this by hand. I could use my robinoids to easily fix this house within a day but if I do that our identities would be revealed."

So while Steven tried fixing the house and its many problems. Peridot threw herself working in the kindergarten. It all seemed to be going well until the landlord Marty decided to raise the rent suddenly.

"$1000 a month we can't afford that! This is outrageous we're getting a lawyer," cried Peridot.

Marty simply laughed, "Yeah do that. See if you could afford the fees. Maybe if your girlfriend started dancing on tables you'd make some money."

Peridot had to hold Steven back as the landlord left. They could see him smirk on the way out.

"At this rate we will be out of money before school starts. We have no choice we have to find another roommate," said Peridot.

"But who would keep silent about our little secret," exclaimed Steven.

It turned out Sour Cream had been accepted to Miskatonic University and was studying Music Theory and classic violin. The young couple eagerly accepted him but that still left them with what to do about the sad state of the house. Peridot had an idea.

"Boys gather some building materials any quality it doesn't matter. Then you're going to the outside and look busy fixing up this wreck. I'll be inside programming my robiniods," declared Peridot.

The next couple of days while Sour Cream looked busy Peridot rebuilt the house from the inside out. First it was the roof and windows, then the kitchen and bathroom making sure to keep the original design and finally that left the siding. When she was done the house was a charming yellow but the furniture still needed work.

"I can see why Peridot left these behind," said Sour Cream disgustedly. "I worked with my step dad doing the fishing boat's carpentry and I can tell you that the wood is rotten. There is no way to salvage this. It all has to go."

So in the end they put the furniture in the attic. While Steven and Sour Cream in their spare time scoured Kingsport for anything they could use. Peridot was too busy working in the Kindergarten to help.

It was during a flea market in a nearby town that Steven saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. For a second he thought he saw Garnet but Garnet was still on Homeworld wasn't she? When he turned round she was gone.

Work had to be delayed on the Kindergarten as government agents from around the world were sniffing around town looking for Peridot. During that time Peridot was afraid to enter the Kindergarten let alone leave the house. She came up with an elegant solution that involved teaching humans how to control robiniods. Now she had two jobs instead of one and neither of them paid.

Steven finally got a job as a bartender/bouncer in a local bar because of his large size. Then he caught a second glimpse of Garnet but as he turned round the hair was all wrong. The tall black woman had straight hair instead of Garnet's cube shaped afro. As he turned to get a closer look the woman was gone again.

He barely got to see Peridot. With her reviving and treating patients she barely had time to get home let alone to spend time with him. So in a romantic gesture just before school started Steven decided to surprise her with a quick visit. As he kissed her, this time it was Peridot who saw something.

"Steven there's a human staring at us right there," whispered Peridot.

As Steven turned to where she pointed there was the same black woman he saw at the bar. Then as soon as he saw her she was gone.

"Unbelievable, I'm going to have to put up a fence. There's no way we can pay for this. I have to talk to the mayor get zoning laws, raw materials. I'm going to have to rebuild Kingsport or something," fretted Peridot.

The next few weeks Steven was on edge. Everywhere he went he saw Garnet in the food depot, at campus and even through the window at his home. Each time she looked a little different a little more human. It was always in the corner of his eye never head on.

He finally had enough. It was late at night and Peridot had finally come home. The poor gem looked exhausted.

"Hello dear how was your day?" he asked as Peridot slumped off the warp pad.

The technician groaned in reply.

"That bad huh? Tell me all about it," he said as he motioned to the couch.

Peridot laid her head on his lap and told him her sad story, "For starter's I have over 200 hundred students at Beach City and that's after the elimination rounds. Mayor Dewey is pissed at all these extra people around and wants to sue.

At the Kindergarten it was worse you'd think that my less lucid patients would cause me problems but no. Rose's healthy prisoners were the problem. They keep pestering me to leave the Kindergarten. They know nothing about the outside world let alone a lick of English. Hematite tried to improve the fence by putting killer robots on patrol. I tried to explain to her that we couldn't do that and she said these are humans not people.

Oh Steven that feels nice."

As he leaned down for a more intense makeout session he saw a face in the window. She had straightened her hair, got contacts and wore a headband to conceal her third eye but it was definitely Garnet.

Steven stood straight up knocking Peridot to the floor. Then little gem was about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw Garnet as well. The little gem let out a little squeak while Steven ran out into the night. As predicted Garnet was gone but not without leaving a large pair of footprints in the mud.

It was a rare day when Peridot had some free time. Not wanting to waste any second the couple decided to go on a date and explore the town. It was a brisk October day and the couple had used their ration cards to buy some ice cream. They were about to go into the Kingsport museum when there was Garnet looking straight at them. Dropping their ice cream cones Steven and Peridot race after the fusion. Thanks to Garnet's long legs Peridot lagged behind. That left Steven to chase after her himself. Within minutes he had caught up with his old friend or so he thought. Garnet had run into an alley with Steven right behind her. From the looks of it Garnet was cornered.

"Give it up Garnet, you have no place to go," shouted Steven.

"Oh Steven you couldn't trap me if you tried," said Garnet.

"Then why are we here?"

Garnet pulled off her glasses. Despite the 3 eyes she looked more human. "Simple this corner of the city has no cameras we can talk unobserved. Steven the reason why I am here, is that Rose is no longer on Homeworld. I tracked her down her to Earth in this city Kingsport.

It's been hard going. Thanks to her new gemstone Rose can take on any shape and any color. I only have a vague idea of what she's planning but I can tell whatever the result it affects you and Peridot directly."

Steven suddenly felt cold, "So you've been watching us all this time?"

"Guarding you actually. The last thing I wanted was for you to turn into something like Onion. I have other agents guarding the kindergarten so Peridot is safe for now."

The brisk October day suddenly felt a lot colder.


	4. Dealing With Bothersome People

Dealing with Bothersome People

The Burly Young Man

As the rest of the world searched for the whereabouts of Peridot agent Joe Kosleck took a different tack. As an elite government agent he used surveillance, blackmail and intimidation to serve his country or at the very least the Shop a secret organization which he belonged. So with this in mind he searched for Steven Universe Peridot's lover. While other agents from other organizations searched for a green skinned shapeshifter he looked for a burly young man. Sure enough just outside of the reactivated kindergarten Kosleck found a young man fitting Steven's description in Kingsport a small university town. The burly young man had moved there at about the same time Peridot disappeared.

When it was confirmed that Peridot was working in the gem facility and that the order to abduct and coerce Peridot into rebuilding the country was cancelled, Kosleck still watched the burly young man. He found out many things. First that he was a psychology student at Miskatonic University under the name Steven Samson. That he rented a large Victorian house with Sour Cream a native from Beach City and a young blonde thing. The young man's behavior was also strange. Despite that rationing was enforced there was no garden of any kind to grow food. He was a bartender but rarely drank. For a large man Samson rarely ate preferring to use his ration cards on more gourmet items like ice cream or coffee or even giving it to his roommate Sour Cream. Also he disappeared for days at a time without indication of how here left town or even where he'd been.

Still there was no proof that this indeed was Steven Universe until one day a big break appeared from a hidden camera pointed right at the Kindergarten's warp pad he saw Steven Samson warp into the facility. If that wasn't proof enough Samson lifted a green alien woman which Kosleck identified as Peridot and kissed her. It was time for phase 2 of his surveillance plan.

Now that he confirmed and identified Steven Universe it was easy to get the equipment and paperwork he needed. In an effort to dig up some dirt Kosleck tried tapping Steven's cell phone and internet. No such luck, they were both encrypted. He tried looking at Steven Universe's record's, there was some problems concerning the rental agreement but that dealt was with the landlord a Marty Feldman. Turns out that Marty was renting out a property he didn't even own. Not what Kosleck was looking for.

So it was time to do things the old fashioned way by tailing the young man. It seemed boring at first the young man spent most of his time either working or studying but then he got something. It was during one of the young man's rare breaks Steven had decided to go on a date with someone clearly human. It was the young blonde thing that he was living with Dorothy Veep. From a safe distance he took pictures of the young couple flirting and cuddling. Then it happened he got a beautiful picture of the couple entering a hotel. The intentions of the pair were very clear, it made perfect blackmail material.

Steven had just returned from classes in the hopes of catching his lover after his lessons. As he opened the door he saw a gaunt man waiting for him inside.

"Hello Steven Samson or should I say Mr. Universe. I am agent Joseph Kosleck," the man smiled unpleasantly. His teeth were stained yellow.

Quickly Steven closed the door, "What do you want?"

"The same thing everybody else wants Peridot's help in rebuilding our facilities. You see we have several secret facilities and bases that were hit hard a year ago. Maybe you heard of Mount Weather? These are sensitive areas and we want to keep them secret."

"Mr. Kosleck in case you didn't realize the American government has a treaty with the Gem Matrix specifically not allowing the abduction or coercion of Peridot into rebuilding your facilities."

The man gave an unpleasant smile, "Oh I'm not going to make Peridot do anything you are."

Kosleck pulled out his trump card his folder of Steven's date with Veep. He pulled out the pictures one by one Steven and Veep holding hands, cuddling, kissing and finally his masterpiece.

Kosleck continued, "This one's my favorite. You two look like you're so in love. I had to climb the drainpipe for this. What would Peridot say? What would her mom say? So here's what you're going to do. Wait why are you laughing?"

Behind Kosleck he could hear a wooshing sound as the young man laughed.

"oh Peri, come over here. There's a CIA agent trying to blackmail us," laughed Steven.

"I'm not CIA," said Kosleck through gritted teeth.

The strange green woman touched Kosleck's shoulder, causing the man to jump. Peridot smiled as she looked down at the pictures.

"Hmm I must say I do look good in this. Climbed the walls for that one did you?" the young woman laughed in a strangely familiar way.

Before Kosleck's eyes Peridot lost her green coloring, her hair fell and shifted to a braid. Somehow she found a hat and put it on. Instead of an alien stood Dorothy Veep. The young woman moved over to her lover and sat on his lap.

"Mr. Kosleck, I am in direct contact with the Gem Matrix ambassador. You might think you were being clever by trying to blackmail Steven but you were not. Indirect coercion is still coercion. We enjoy our privacy and want to keep our identities secret. If one word of this comes out, we will contact your government and there will be reparations," then the girl smiled revealing her sharp alien teeth.

"Goodbye Mr. Kosleck. I can't say it has been a pleasure," said the burly young man.

What a mess he should have gone to Beach City and taken the robiniod course like Lewis and Buchanan.

The Landlord

Snowflake was waiting for her 2 o'clock appointment when a tired looking Peridot arrived.

"Medical Technician Peridot while I'm glad to see you I'm waiting for the delegate from Saudi Arabia. If you could make an appointment," said Snowflake.

"Oh Amethyst let me in and I promise to be quick," Peridot said.

"Okay how are things in Kingsport?"

"Terrible, the landlord has raised has raised the rent again. Steven is working double shifts at the bar to make payments. He looks even more tired than me. My patients are getting bored and restless. I have some that can be released but I am the only technician and have to treat the more severe cases. I need a halfway house. To top it all off, Beach City cannot accommodate all the applicants for the robiniod program. I need money. I need staff."

"Look things are going very slowly right now. It takes time to come to an agreement on the value of Gem Matrix scrip."

"I don't care. My lover is working himself to death. Between caring for my patients and teaching the robiniod program I barely get to see him. If I don't get cash soon, things are going to fall apart. Just last week one of my patients escaped to see a movie and a government agent of some sort tried to blackmail Steven,"

"Which government?" Obsidian asked her voice suddenly getting colder.

"I believe the US. He was mentioning secret military facilities. His name was Joseph Kosleck."

"Peridot bubble your patients and await further orders at Beach City. Now!"

The next day Snowflake summoned the US representative to her office.

"Madame Ambassador to what to I owe the pleasure," said Millner an oily looking man.

"I am here to give the United States a bill for our services," said Snowflake coldly.

She handed the Millner a paper. The man flinched when he saw the numbers. He pushed the paper away looking very sweaty.

"Ms. Obsidian I was under the impression that Peridot's actions were a gift with no strings attached."

"Peridot is a servant of the Gem Matrix and as such her services are the property of our government. We have estimated the price of her repairs on the New England area and this is a conservative estimate."

"Ms. Obsidian I cannot nor will not pay this bill for 100 billion dollars. Besides there is nothing you can do about it."

The black gem frowned and then spoke into her computer. "Peridot disable the windmills in Beach City. Mr. Millner I believe you have a few calls to make."

As Millner called a few numbers he discovered that Beach City was indeed without power. As he listened to the reports the black skinned alien looked on impassively. He started to sweat.

"We will undo more and more of Peridot's work every day until we get that money do you understand?"

"Ms. Obsidian this is blackmail."

"Like your government tried to blackmail Peridot? I told you there would be reparations for attempting to coerce Peridot did I not. Now pay up."

"Snowflake Obsidian we do not have that money on hand. Surely there is something we can work out?" The human looked like he was about to experience a heart attack.

"There is actually, you will open trade between our two nations. You will accept Matrix scrip as legal tender at 10 American dollars for every one scrip unit. One more thing, Gems will have the same legal rights and responsibilities as human beings. These terms are nonnegotiable take them or lose your infrastructure. Do you understand?"

"Yes Madame Ambassador."

"Good now inform your superiors. In 48 hours I will restore power to Beach City but not before. Leave me I have other work to do now."

A week later Marty was coming home from a huge bender when he opened the door to his apartment. Inside was a freaky looking gem. She looked like a black chick that had been broken and then put together leaving white lines throughout her face and body. She also looked pissed.

"Hello Mr. Feldman. I'm Ambassador Snowflake Obsidian, I have something very important to discuss with you" said the gem coldly. Man she was hot.

"What could a lady like yourself want with me?" Marty said as innocently as he could.

"Normally I would have left this to sort itself out but this cannot wait. You have been renting out a Victorian house out a Steven Sampson and your son. To begin with you were simply gouging them with a skyrocketing rent but them somehow two days ago you discovered Mr. Samson's true identity and now attempting to blackmail him. This must stop now."

"Lady you don't scare me. One word to the papers and your green freak's boy toy is revealed to the hugk!"

Marty voice was cut off as Obsidian grabbed his throat. As she slowly strangled the life out of him with one hand she spoke, "Mr. Feldman did you know what I did before I was ambassador to Earth? I was a hunter and assassin. I specialized in hunting down and killing miscreants such as yourself. You will accept my terms or die."

"You can't do this." Marty was starting to see stars.

"Oh but I can. Are you familiar with the term diplomatic immunity? It means that as a diplomat I cannot be arrested for any crimes committed on Earth. And don't think your death would create an incident. I've been looking into your background you are a long term thief and con man. You don't even own that Victorian house you were under contract by the original owner a terrible old man by the way to care for and maintain his home. So are you ready to listen to my terms."

Marty could speak so he nodded.

Obsidian continued, "You are to vacate Kingsport right this instance. You will never return to this town or Beach City. Then you will hand in all documents and information pertaining to Steven Universe directly to me. If you do not, I will kill you myself."

"What about the house on the hill?" asked Marty.

"We're paying rent directly to Mr. Barbarosa himself, enough to set him up in a nice bungalow. One of the rare humans who understands the term enough. Now go retrieve your documents."

As Marty scurried off Garnet stepped out of the shadows, "He's not going to keep his mouth shut."

"Mr. Feldman is such an old human and he doesn't take care of himself. Why he could drop dead at any minute. Let's arrange that shall we?" said Obsidian dryly.

"I knew there was something I liked about you," smiled Garnet.


	5. The Rescuers

The Rescuers

"Look I'm sorry Pearl but Peridot and I can't make it back to Beach City for Thanksgiving," said Steven through the cellphone. "Why? Because Peridot is the only medical technician in the entire Kindergarten that's why. No I'm not going to leave Peridot behind. How could you even say that? Unless the Gem Matrix assigns a nurse or another medical technician we're staying right here."

Steven hung up only to have his cell ring again. This time it was Peridot, "How's my little angel? You've set up the Kindergarten but you won't be able to make it back tonight. Oh that's too bad wait, are you saying that I can come over? I'll be right there."

The young man hung up and ran straight to the warp pad. Stars were in his eyes as he raced to meet his love. When he got there he found Peridot waiting for him with veiled eyes.

"Come with me I have a surprise for you," she said.

As she took by the hand and led him though the Kindergarten they stopped at a couch where some corrupted gems watching a flat screen TV.

"This is my paramour Steven, Steven this is Emerald, Crystal, Alabaster and Calcite," said Peridot politely. "We'll be spending some alone so unless there is an emergency please don't try to contact me."

After they had left a slavering green monster turned to a humanoid ice monster, "Turn up the volume?"

"Yup," replied the ice monster.

When they got to Peridot's office. The green gem opened a secret door and led her lover inside. Steven gasped as he saw the room. Inside there was a huge waterbed with a fireplace and a shaggy rug.

"How do you like our love nest Steven?" said Peridot with a flourish.

Steven wholeheartedly approved. After they made love Peridot lay curled up on Steven's chest exhausted. The young man stroked her hair as he listened to her.

"I have no illusions that money could solve all our problems. It solved a lot. You don't have to work so hard now at the bar. But for every problem that the scrip coming in solved we have many more to contend with. Rose's hostages are a big help but they're not medically trained neither is the crew of the Precious Ark and to them I am just a peridot. I need other Kindergarten technicians. I need nurses. Even if I get them Homeworld prejudices against peridots run deep," Peridot sighed.

"Hey don't worry Snowflake is calling out for nurses and technicians in the Crystal Matrix," he leaned down and kissed her. "Feeling better?"

"Much, Steven how do you feel about round 2?"

"After you get some sleep. We have the whole weekend together."

It must have been about 2 am when Crystal woke them up. The huge gem had crept in and gently shook Peridot awake. As the technician sat slowly up waking Steven in the process Crystal apologized to them.

"Forgive me doctor," said Crystal looking quite contrite. "But we have just detected a personnel shuttle in our airspace. They will be landing in approximately half a stour."

"Have they sent out an ident code or crew manifesto?" asked Peridot.

"No my lady they have not."

"No matter I'm taking a quick shower and will be ready to greet them. Steven I will be away for a little while. I'd introduce you, but these gems are probably not used to seeing a human let alone a male. Don't move and don't put your clothes on yet," she said playfully.

After Peridot had left Steven decided to take a quick shower as well. He was rinsing himself off when the lights flickered. Something did not feel right about this. After he toweled himself off and dressed he stepped outside. It was quiet too quiet.

"Hello" he called out timidly.

No one answered. He crept through the corridors seeing no movement, hearing only the distant sound of the flatscreen. What was going on? When he got to the couch Steven found his answer. There laying on the couch were 3 gemstones. Something had poofed them but what? And where was Peridot? Despite all the voices in his head saying to turn back, call Obsidian the young man soldiered on. As he searched the Kindergarten he saw poofed gems reform looking disorientated.

"What happened what's going on? Where's Peridot?" said a thing looking straight out of his nightmares.

"I don't know, please be quiet as I find out," whispered Steven.

"Wait! Don't leave me here," pleaded the monstrosity.

Moments later in he found the answer in the form of a small red shuttle. There standing in front was a very tiny ruby, what appeared to be a mica and a fluorite. The mica stood back holding a bubbled gem. Steven recognized the crystal. It was Peridot. Silently he prayed she wasn't cracked.

"Patients of the Earth Kindergarten, we are here to rescue you," loudly boomed the Ruby. "Your pain is at an end. No longer will you suffer under the cold robotic hands of a peridot. My crew Fluorite and myself have brought you a real healer. I'd like you to meet Mica."

"This sucks where's Jade and Amber?" asked a transparent thing.

Then the questions started pouring in.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Does Homeworld know about this?"

"Can we go home now?"

Steven slowly crept away. Only to bump into a familiar figure.

"Can't have you tattling to Ambassador Snowflake can we?" said a small white wormlike figure.

"Abbi?" he gasped just before the young gem knocked him out.

When he awoke he found himself tied up and placed in front of the invading gems with the Asbestos children watching. Although he couldn't see their faces Steven was quite sure the children were smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Simple these patients deserve the services of a real healer," said Mica smugly.

She was a whitish brown color. Instead of a practical hairstyle like Peridot. This gem had her hair flowing with baubles and barrettes serving to enhance rather to hold her hair. Though she wore flowing robes Steven could see she was thickset like Amethyst. Steven didn't like her one bit.

"I wasn't talking to you," countered Steven. "Abbi why are you doing this?"

"To avenge our mother of course when Peridot killed her," answered the largest Asbestos child.

"She didn't kill her," shouted Steven. "A human by the name of Connie Maheswaran did. I'm sorry but Connie saw your mother as a monster and killed her. I knew this was going to come back and haunt us."

"Yet Peridot did nothing."

"No Peridot was enraged. She tried to beat up Connie but I stopped her. Peridot was the only one to see your mother as a person. Not the Crystal Gems and not me. The fact that you are in the Kindergarten and not bubbled is proof of that.

Look Peridot is one of the bravest, kindest people I know. A true physician no matter what anybody says. She's ran this Kindergarten by herself for months. Before you lock her away forever Ruby, Fluorite take a look around, see how this Kindergarten is run. Forget she is a Peridot, forget she is Yellow diamond's apprentice, try talking to Peridot before judging her."

The invading gems looked at each other guiltily. For a moment he thought he had gotten through to them when Mica stabbed him. The young man to poofed leaving behind a pile of clothes and a pink gem.

"I'm going to set up my living quarters. You two process the patients," said Mica imperiously as she bubbled Steven's gem.

"What do we do about the healthy ones," asked Fluorite.

"Keep them bubbled until I decide what to do with them," answered Mica.

As the Ruby and Fluorite searched the kindergarten. They saw many signs of Peridot's idea of care. The kindergarten although ancient had been lovingly restored and upgraded. Not only were there the latest in medical equipment but Peridot seemed to be thinking of the corrupted gems minds as well. There were data pads, what looked like view screens and games as well.

"Something been disturbing me Ruby," said Flourite.

"Spit it out. You're going to anyway," replied Ruby.

"Well the first thing Mica did after we liberated this place was set up her quarters. That really doesn't sound like a dedicated healer to me. Where did you find her anyway?"

"Look Mica came highly recommended from some colonists I know. Her healing center was destroyed in a bombing raid. With the plague on Homeworld keeping our doctors busy we're lucky to have her."

"Are you sure? Or is because she's not a Working Pearl? And what she did to that native all because he spoke out of turn."

"Well what do you suggest Flo?"

"Let's go through the records and then decide for ourselves."

The computer banks ended up being right next to Peridot's very private quarters. Inside Mica was setting up her possessions, while some of the patients watched.

"Oh can you get rid of these medical textbooks? I won't be needing them," said Mica.

As the two qualified nurses lugged perfectly good textbooks outside, a small corrupted gem looking like a water bear crept away unnoticed with a pink gem bubble in its mouth. The thing's mind was fractured and it couldn't speak but it knew something bad had happened and it needed help. Some part of its brain realized that the best messenger would be Steven. So with its stubby eight legs it snuck out of the kindergarten into the outside world.

Ruby and Fluorite waited outside while Mica dressed for the occasion. She seemed to be taking a long time especially since gems could shapeshift their clothing. With a flourish Mica stepped out. The nurses' jaws dropped, this is not what they expected. Mica was dressed in a pelt of some strange animal, her necklace was made of shells and her headdress was made of feathers. Mica shook a rattle made of some sort of wood and waved a set of insect wings in front of her.

"Alright it is almost sunrise a perfect time for my healing dance," announced Mica.

Fluorite slapped her hand into her face.

Some primitive thought process made Waterbear head for the lights on the horizon. It was still dark so it could see the city lights of Kingsport far away. It ran as fast as it could unnoticed by any passerby because its transparent body and fast movement. Anybody looking in its direction would have seen a blur and then nothing. It was sheer luck when it reached town it bumped into someone Steven and Peridot knew.

Sour Cream was getting the morning paper when something heavy jumped on him knocking him flat on his back. The young man gave a little shriek as he looked into the tentacle mouth of Waterbear and saw a pink gem.

"Steven? Oh something bad must have happened. You must be one of Peridot's patients, come on give me Steven. Give it!" ordered the human.

They proceed to have a tug of war. Sour Cream was much stronger but Waterbear wouldn't let go. In the end the pale human pulled the corrupted gem back inside the house he shared with Steven. Once inside Waterbear pulled with all its strength ripping the bubble form Sour Cream's hands, bursting it and releasing Steven's gem. The human gasped as he saw Steven reform in a display of light and colors.

When it was over Steven stood naked before his friend. Wasting no time, he grasped Sour Cream's shoulders.

"Sour Cream we have to go back to the Kindergarten some crazy gems have bubbled Peridot and taken it over. Time's wasting we have to go," pleaded Steven.

"No we are going to calm down and call Snowflake for help. At the very least can you put some pants on?" said Sour Cream.

Mica was in the middle of her dance to the sun when the helicopters arrived. One was a light purple and the other a dark black both were obviously shape shifted gems. Inside the purple one was the mouthy native. It spoke into what was a megaphone of some sort.

"Mica, stand down you are surrounded. You are charged with assault and breaking and entering with violence. Surrender yourself to the authority of Ambassador Snowflake Obsidian," called out the native.

"Guys help me out," pleaded Mica.

The two nurses and the asbestos children simply raised their hands in the air. It was over.

Later when Peridot and Rose's hostages were freed. Peridot turned to Obsidian.

"Now do you believe that I need extra help running the Kindergarten? We were easily overwhelmed and I am dealing with bored patients. I am exhausted and I haven't been in my home in days and then this happens," said Peridot. "What's the deal with the Mica anyway?"

In the background Mica kicked and screamed as Amethyst hauled her into one of the helicopters. The Asbestos children were bubbled waiting inside.

Snowflake nodded, "This incident should help speed things up. Yellow diamond won't be happy. I suggest you hire some humans to help you in the meantime. From what we can tell the Asbestos children contacted Ruby and Fluorite helped set up this raid. As for the Mica, she was just trying to restart her business. The two nurses are the real deal and actually meant well."

"Yeah, until their attitude changes towards Peridot we're not going to trust them. Anybody else in the meantime?" asked Steven.

From the shadow appeared two familiar gems. One was blue and the other one red. They were about the size of two ten year olds. The red one had a cube shaped haircut. The blue one had bangs covering her single eye.

"Hello Peridot, hello Steven," said Sapphire calmly.

"We're your new nurses," said Ruby.


	6. Dealing with Death After the Apocalypse

Dealing with Death after the Apocalypse

Peridot surveyed her handiwork with satisfaction. The patients were comfortable, the kindergarten was powered up and fully operational and the chain link fences were up. Now there would be no surprise visitors especially in this weather or so she thought.

Peridot drank her Jalla as the sleet fell when she heard a distant crash. Then she saw a set of headlights flash over the mouth of the kindergarten. Who could possibly that be? The identity of the trespasser was confirmed when the pickup's loud horn blared over and over again. Steven's Uncle George peered down and waved to the green gem. The silly man ignored Peridot's orders to leave the area and a few minutes later Peridot heard the sound of a winch.

Peridot dropped her Jalla. Destroying the cup Steven gave her. As Peridot stared two people were lowered down on the winch. One human a female with a mane of blonde hair Peridot didn't know but the other human Peridot did. If she thought that Mama Universe looked bad almost two years ago it was nothing like today. The decrepit human looked thin despite being bundled up against the cold. Mrs. Universe's hair was thin and sparse. Her skin had a yellow tinge and looked to be made of paper. Though human biology was not her specialty Peridot guessed the woman must be dying.

As Peridot ran towards the pair, she shooed the patients gathering around them. Many of them hadn't even seen a human let alone a pair being winched down. The drama still continued as George scrambled his way down the Kindergarten walls. How he didn't slip and fall Peridot had no idea. When he got down the younger female turned to him.

"Tell her," said the strange female.

"Miss Peridot please help me. You're my only hope. My mother is dying," said George.

Peridot sighed, "Mr. Universe please let go. I'm sorry but I can't. Now can you explain how you got here?"

The man looked blankly at Peridot. The strange woman came to the rescue.

She spoke "Ms. Peridot, I'm Marlene. I'm an attendant at the nursing home where Mrs. Universe lived. I met George there. The doctors there called George and told him his mom was dying. They said he better make arrangements. Well as you know medical services aren't the best right now. George remembered that you had opened a hospital in Kingsport. So we drove down here in the hopes that you could treat her."

Mother Universe coughed. The sound was fluid and sickly. Her son looked down with tears in his eyes. As Peridot watched the humans were becoming wetter and wetter.

Peridot sighed, "Very well. George and Marlene follow me with Mrs. Universe. I'll take you to a room,"

As Peridot lead the George and Marlene through the tunnels they passed Peridot's office. Motioning them to stop the green gem pressed a panel on her desk opening up a hidden door. George gasped as he entered the room after Peridot.

The hidden room was not like he expected. For starters there was a large water bed with silk sheets. There was also a fireplace with a large rug laying in front. Off to the side was an entertainment system.

"What sort of hospital room is that?" gasped Marlene.

Behind George one of Peridot's patients peered in. It was huge brown snakelike creature. If George and Marlene saw her they might have a heart attack.

"Ms. Rubilite please head back to your hole. Get Ruby or Sapphire if you need anything. This is none of your concern," ordered Peridot. She turned to the humans again. "It isn't. This is Steven's and my room when we need some privacy. Place your mother on the bed, George."

"No, no, no this isn't right you gotta fix her. I heard from Greg you're some sort of Gem doctor," the middle aged man sobbed.

Peridot turned to Marlene, "Please make Mrs. Universe comfortable. George follow me."

When they got outside they rain had stopped. George stared open mouthed at the sight. Some of the more adventurous patients had ventured outside revealing their inhuman forms. Some looked like a mass of limbs, some looked like distorted animals and the most disturbing were the ones that retained some humanoid features reminding Peridot of the gems trapped inside.

Peridot swept her hand round her domain, "George, these are my patients. Gems just like me who got caught in a war losing their minds and forms. In this gem hospital I use all my skills and the latest equipment to help these unfortunates but I do not have the equipment or skills to help your mother. The best I can do is make her comfortable and call for help. Do you understand?"

Steven's uncle started snuffling. The sight of a full grown man crying was pathetic.

"Come inside, I'll make you a cup of coffee and call your brother," said Peridot.

Within minutes after Peridot called Greg. He came down on the warp pad with Dr. Maheswaran and Pearl. As Peridot led them to hers and Steven's love nest, Dr. Maheswaran raced forward. When Priyanka Maheswaran got inside she frowned.

"Why did you put Mrs. Universe in a water bed of all things?" Priyanka said.

"This is the only bed available. I was hoping that you could stabilize her and take her to a human hospital," replied Peridot.

Priyanka did not answer as she looked over Greg and George's mother. Sighing she shook her head.

"It's no use George your mother is dying, has been for quite some time," said Dr. Maheswaran.

"The nursing home said I should just accept things but I thought coming here would fix things," said George sadly.

"Can we move her to a human hospital like I said?" asked Peridot.

Everyone stared coldly at Peridot. The technician left the room grumbling about how it would probably be the last thing anybody would want to die in someone's love nest.

"I better call back Peridot," said an embarrassed Pearl.

When she got to Peridot's office she found Peridot on the cellphone. The green gem was crying. So much for Peridot being cold and unfeeling. Pearl said nothing and returned to the room.

"Steven please pick up your cellphone," prayed Peridot.

Meanwhile Steven was busy writing an exam in the Miskatonic exams hall. Before he had entered the young man had turned off his cellphone for the duration of the exam. It would be 4 hours later before Steven would pick up the phone and see the messages Peridot had left.

Wiping her eyes Peridot reentered. She ignored the cold stares of the humans. Why did Pearl seem sympathetic?

"How's the patient?" Peridot asked.

"Dying obviously, as it is she won't survive the night," said Priyanka coldly. "I don't know why you didn't call sooner."

"Wait are you suggesting this is my fault? I called as soon as I could. How was I to know George was coming?" Peridot shouted.

Greg said accusingly "Still, you could have-"

"Could have what? I may not be human but I still have limits and I do have feelings. So instead of condemning me for what I have no control over why don't you contact the rest of your family?" tears were in Peridot's eyes.

"Peridot," Marlene said.

"What?"

"Do you have any clothes that Mrs. Universe could wear?"

"There's a flannel nightie that might fit."

As the hours wore on Mrs. Universe's breathing became more and more labored. As her children sat round her bed. Greg called his sister and explained the bad news. Gwen was understandably furious. While she lived close to her mother's home, Kingsport was still too far for her to reach in time. Especially with the state of the roads.

After acing his exam Steven felt like celebrating. A bunch of his buddies invited him over to an Absinthe bar. It sounded like it would be fun so he said yes. An hour later in the bar he decided to notify his lover he would be late this evening. Laughing as pulled out his cellphone to call Peridot he found that there were several messages from her asking him to call back immediately. When he finally reached her the smile fell from his face he raced back to his home and warped right into the Kindergarten.

As he reached the room he and Peridot used he could see that he was too late. Dr. Maheswaran pulled a sheet over his grandmother as Greg and his bother wept and held each other. Steven ran towards Peridot who was looking perfectly miserable.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there in time. I was writing my exams," said Steven as he held Peridot.

Peridot said nothing but clung to him tightly.

"We have to make arrangements for the body," reminded Priyanka. "Could we use your warp pad to move her to a funeral home?"

"No!" Steven said a little too hastily. "Doing that would notify the authorities of our location. There are still governments trying to get Peridot to rebuild their facilities. I'll call the local hospital and inform them of Mrs. Universe's death. Before the fence was installed a lot of people died falling into the Kindergarten."

As the St. Agnes's helicopter picked up the body Peridot said nothing. As Greg and the others warped back to Beach City Peridot silently looked on. As Steven trailed after her on the way home her movements were stiff revealing nothing about her feelings. As he closed the door behind them in their shared room her face revealed nothing. Taking a chance, he put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned round and looked up at him.

"Steven I want you to make love to me all night. I want to be reminded that there are good things in life. I want to feel alive," said Peridot.


	7. Onthe Sidelines

In The Sidelines

Sour Cream

Officially Sour Cream was studying music theory at Miskatonic University. The real reason he was living with Steven and Peridot in Kingsport was to protect the lovers and to avenge his brother's death.

A few months ago when Amethyst appeared on the temple warp pad, his mother somehow found out and rushed straight towards the now larger gem.

"Did you find Onion. Is he with you?" asked Vidalia.

Amethyst was clearly uncomfortable. She hemmed and hawed trying to find the right answer to give her. "Sorry Vidalia they had me in a boarding school thingy. I didn't get out much. Garnet rescued me and warped me back home."

"But you must have some idea! It's all right you don't have to protect me, tell me tell me now," the middle aged woman started beating on Amethyst's chest sobbing.

Embarrassed Sour Cream led his mother away. It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that he heard any news of his little brother.

It was early in the morning when he received the call on his cellphone. He was preparing breakfast for his mom and himself when the cellphone rang.

"Is this the human known as Sour Cream?" asked a familiar.

"Snowflake! look I don't have any time for this. I have to open Mommy's Mocha. Mom's in no state to run it," said the young man harshly.

"That's Snowflake Obsidian of the Gem Matrix. Would have time to meet you in my office say 10 am today? It pertains to your missing brother."

He reached the Crystal Gem's old home soon enough. The temple was ruined and looked more like a pile of rubble. Instead of a humble beach house there was a large official looking building. Outside limousines parked outside Government officials wanting help no doubt repairing their regions. When he went inside a small blue gem greeted him and led him into Snowflake's office.

There behind a huge desk surround by view screens stood his former girlfriend and fake wedding planner Snowflake. The place looked plush with art from what Sour Cream assumed was from Home world.

"Sit down, I have something very important to tell you about your little brother," Snowflake motioned to a nearby seat. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Er no thank you, look could you just get this over with."

"I actually liked you did you know that? You were the first one to call me beautiful in a hundred years which is why this hurts me to say this. Sour Cream your brother is dead, while on Earth he had the misfortune to come into contact with Rose Quartz who experimented and killed him on your planet Earth."

"But that can't be I saw on the news him being taken away on a warp pad to your planet."

Sighing Snowflake activated a viewscreen. On it was a monster that Sour Cream barely recognized, his little brother Onion. The thing expanded and warped before exploding into a million bits. As he heard the screams of frightened gems Sour Cream saw the wormlike things burrow into nearby gems' bodies killing many in the process leaving a few sobbing survivors. He could not see more as his vision blurred.

"Sour Cream your brother was already dead by the time he reached Homeworld," said Snowflake softly. "Rose had killed whatever made him human and replaced him with this monster whose only function was to spread her hideous disease on our world. I would have told you a softer, kinder truth but it would eventually come out in time. I would have also told you sooner but we only just identified – that thing. Our Homeworld is in quarantine indefinitely. I chose to tell you rather than your mother because you seemed the least damaged."

The young man was reeling. He tried to stand up but couldn't. There was only one thought on his mind.

"Did Steven or the Gems know about this?" he asked.

"Well Steven and Pearl did but they are presently in transit to Earth with some colonists and this sort of news is not something you reveal over a vidscreen. They have asked to give your family any help we can. I'll get you something to drink."

"You can start by telling me how I can avenge my brother."

And so it began. His secret dealings with Obsidian. By day he would run the café by night he would train with Obsidian and her soldiers. The embassy gems were amazed at how quickly he picked up gem based combat.

"I have an excellent motivation," he confessed.

One night after Steven had disappeared with Peridot, Sour Cream entered the embassy to find not Snowflake but Garnet waiting for him. The fusion looked worried.

"Sour Cream I would normally keep out of sight but I need your help," said Garnet.

"Help what help could a mere human like me give?" asked Sour Cream.

"I guess I deserve that. I have just come from Homeworld, no it is still in quarantine. Rose Quartz has escaped and has come to Earth. She had come back for to resume her experiments and in particular to for Steven. My future vision has given me a glimpse of her plans I only have a vague idea but I can tell you they are horrible, unspeakable. I need you to watch over Peridot and Steven in particular in Kingsport."

"You might not have known but I'm a little busy running the Mommy's Mocha café for my Mom. Seeing as she broken up over Onion. We can't even bury him."

"We can help in that regard. Snowflake does have some money. She can buy you out. Place your mother into care because let's face it your mother is not going to get better anytime soon. We can even get you a student placement at Miskatonic. All you have to do is watch over Steven.

Right now Steven and Peridot are looking for a roommate who better than an old friend from their home town. You won't be alone for long and this is your best bet for bringing your brother's killer to justice so what do you say?"

The next week Sour Cream found himself standing outside a dilapidated house on a hill. As the door opened Steven's eyes lit up.

"Sour Cream, good to see you. Dot's making some coffee come inside," said his now grown up friend.

Steven was really a good friend. Sour Cream's chest tightened at the thought of his friend being hurt like Onion. From now on he would do everything in his power to prevent that.

Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire

Once Garnet had saved as many people as she could, the cube headed gem unfused becoming once again, Ruby and Sapphire. Though the city was in chaos the fusion was still a wanted criminal. Ruby was still a little bit disoriented, Sapphire had her wits about her. She grabbed her lover's hand and ran as fast as she could through the city Ruby trailing behind her.

"Sapphire slow down, I can't keep up. Where are we going?" called out Ruby.

"There's no time I'm using all my future vision to keep us alive. I'll try and find us a safe place to hide," said Sapphire.

They ran for what seemed like half the night dodging roaming spermataziods. They finally stopped when Sapphire found a weapons depot and locked themselves in. When she and Ruby finally settled down Ruby started to cry.

"I'm sorry Sapphire I'm supposed to be the strong one and I'm terrified. I'm not used to being alone I don't know what's going on or what will happen next," sobbed Ruby as she wiped her tears away.

"I can see exactly what's going on and it terrifies me," said Sapphire coldly.

In response to her feelings the temperature dropped in the depot. Ruby's teeth started to chatter.

"I feel so cold. Hold me Ruby keep me warm," pleaded Sapphire. Frozen tears dripped from her eye.

For the rest of the night the two lovers clung to each other. In part to hide Sapphire's cooling powers but mainly for comfort. When they emerged in the morning they found a devastated world. Robiniods of all shapes and sizes roamed the ruined city looking for survivors and repairing buildings.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Ruby.

"The Pytocore building, if Rose is anywhere she would be in there. Oh Ruby we were so wrong about Homeworld. It had changed and now Homeworld is teetering on the brink of a dark age," Sapphire started to sob.

"And Rose as it's only source of light. She'd be more powerful than any diamond in history and we helped her. Auggh this is wrong,I feel so used," shouted Ruby.

"Ruby someone's coming, hide," ordered Sapphire.

From the shadows emerged a one eyed yellow gem. Another Sapphire like herself.

"We must liquid the assets," it snarled.

Soon came a green, orange and another blue sapphire. In all there were 6 gems waiting outside the Phytocore building. The building was a huge lumbering structure made of grey ugly materials. It looked more like a fortified base than office headquarters.

"So what do we do?" asked a young green sapphire.

"Ruby will inform our defective sister, Yellow Diamond's paramour. Then we watch and wait," answered Ruby's Sapphire.

"But not before we give you a makeover. We can't afford you to be arrested," the Blue gem was much younger with a bob haircut and wearing a jumpsuit like Peridot.

So as the world around them burned the sapphires watch and waited. In a couple of days Yellow Diamond came to see them with her remaining guards and Ruby in tow.

"I thought there would be more of you," said Jaundice. "Do you have any idea what Rose did to my people?"

"She impregnated them. The ones that survive in the next few days will carry Rose's new gem race. Many more will die and the children will be helpless like young Pearls or human babies," said a Sapphire Jaundice didn't recognize.

The Ruby ran towards her and hugged the new Sapphire. Those gems they were the components of Garnet standing as

"Wait you're the other half of Garnet. I should shatter you both right now," said Yellow Diamond the venom clear in her voice.

"You would be right to but it wouldn't be smart. We both knew Rose for years. I myself I'm using my foresight to determine Rose's plans. Presently she is hiding in that building but not for long. She's not done with us or Earth not by a long shot."

"I should requisition Phytocore's assets but I need the help of everyone I can get right now," mused the ruler of Crystal Matrix. "You Ruby and Sapphire aren't safe. Come back with me to the palace.

So Ruby and Sapphire found themselves in a small secret room deep within the palace. They had everything they needed a feeding stations provided their nutrients, robiniods provided their every need. It was warm bright and comfortable but they dared not leave. It was a gilded cage. Sapphire would be distant at sometimes clingy during others. In the time in that room they never fused. It all ended what seemed like months later when Sapphire let out a screech and ran straight out of the room.

"Sapphire, get back here. They'll see us," called out Ruby.

"Doesn't matter Rose has broken quarantine," shouted Sapphire. "We need to head to Earth now!"

So after a frantic explanation to Yellow Diamond, the now fused Garnet found herself back on Earth. She stood nervously in front of Snowflake Obsidian's desk in her New York office.

"So the butcher has returned. You don't need future vision to see where she's headed. I have agents already in Kingsport were Steven lives but they don't have your talents," said Snowflake blandly. "So here's what we are going to do you will stay out of sight. You will observe and protect both Steven and Peridot to the best your abilities and you will report regularly to me. I am to be your superior you will take no action unless I approve it. Is that clear?"

"Yes," replied Garnet with gritted teeth.

"You may have future vision. You may have known Rose for centuries but your judgment is unsound to say the least. And one other thing when you are in my office please unfuse it's making me incredibly uncomfortable."

So Garnet found herself watching Steven like an Earth hawk. Wherever he went she went. When he slept she meditated always making sure to keep the house where he lived in sight. In time Steven noticed her but he could not prove anything. Then one October day she told him everything as far as she knew.

As Steven stared her down in that alley. Garnet could see the man he had become. He had grown up even more than the last time he saw her on Homeworld. The greater responsibilities had shown in his bearing, not only caring for Peridot but also being the sole breadwinner. It pained her to tell him about Rose but if he was to protect himself he needed to she finished telling him about Rose the young man seemed smaller and a little bit frightened. Good that fear will keep them both alive.

Garnet would still watch him first as a single unit in Kingsport. Then later as Ruby and Sapphire in the Kindergarten. Her job as a guard was still ongoing but her job as a parent was over.


	8. The Human Side of the Equation

The Human Side of the Equation

Peridot stood in front of the crowd. She could tell that they were restless and eager to see this new world but first she had to lay down some ground rules.

"Alright first you must remember you are entering an alien world. The rules you are used to doesn't apply here. The people you meet here despite their appearances are people. They have never seen anyone like you and of course will be nervous. When we cross this door remember you are a guest in their home.

You will be on your best behavior. That means no poking, no prodding, no sudden movements. You will not stare or point at them. Keep all equipment to yourself. They don't know it is a weapon or not. You will stay together as a group. You will only speak until spoken to but that is unlikely since they don't know your language. Remember treat this environment and its people with respect and maybe you won't cause an incident. This is your last stage in your application process. Do you understand?" said Peridot as she addressed the human applicants before her.

The group were a varied lot. About eight people in all Peridot knew three of them personally before. The Beach City natives, Jenny Pizza and Ronaldo Fryman and Marlene a girlfriend of Steven's uncle George.

As the humans entered they all gasped. There in the canyon stood gems of all shapes and sizes from a human looking healthy gem to a huge wormlike monster. A silvery almost human gem walked over to Peridot and warbled something. Their guide warbled something back and the silvery gem left shoulders slumped.

The green gem led the human group down the canyon to a group of gems sitting on a couch watching TV. There was a woman who looked to be made of crystal, an oddly shaped creature with a set of fangs for a face and a huge brown wormlike thing. On the floor sat a blue girl gnawing on something.

"Hello I am pleased to meet you," said the brown wormlike thing as it turned round.

Many of the humans reared back except for one.

"Please to meet you too. I'm Marlene," said Uncle George's girlfriend. She shook a tentacle of the worm.

"I'm Rubelite, I thought humans inhabited this planet. Are Marlene's a subspecies?" said the corrupted gem.

Some of the group tittered. Peridot shot them a dirty look.

"No Rubelite, humans have names, remember?" said Peridot gently. "This one is named Marlene. We have to go now, stay well."

They went deeper into the canyon. In one area a blue girl with her eye covered lobbed snowballs at an eight legged creature the size of a large dog.

"Here we have Sapphire and Waterbear undergoing a therapy session," said Peridot.

"Oh look they have therapy animals," said Jenny as she tried to take a picture on her cellphone.

Peridot pressed her lips and took the cellphone away. Further in they saw two huge creatures staring at a board. The monsters looked like a giant blowfish and a huge green slug. Both wore floating green human looking arms as they played what looked like alien chess.

"These patients have been fitted with prosthesis so that they can readapt to their old humanoid form. They have almost completed their cognitive therapy," droned Peridot.

Suddenly the slug shouted something and swatted the board away. The giant blowfish blew a big gust of air at the slug knocking it down. Peridot noted that a couple of the group had run away but one actually stepped forward.

"I'll handle this," announced a tall dark haired human.

Somehow the human produced a baton and ran towards the blowfish. He dodged air blasts after air blasts as he ran towards the blowfish. Jumping up into the air he hit the blowfish in between the eyes poofing her. He did nothing to catch the gem as it clattered to the ground.

"Well that was disturbing Mr. John Smith was it? Please leave the Kindergarten right away," said Peridot.

"But why," for such a big male he sure could whine.

"Because the job was to protect the patients, not harm them. I am setting up a halfway house and I need people to guide these patients safely into the human world. Now the rest of you follow me we have some other patients who want to practice their English speaking skills."

And so Peridot led the remaining members of the group to a hallway where gems of varying shapes and sizes milled around some chatting amongst themselves, some playing games and some doing some sort of experiment. The little group dispersed and went to chat among them. As Peridot observed them she made up her mind about who to hire. Marlene would do nicely, Jenny as well, and then there was a Naomi Atwood. Ronaldo also showed some promise as well and then the incident happened.

Little Ruby was angry. She was hoping for a session in the feeding chamber but had not been relieved by Fluorite at the end of her shift. So to that end she was looking for Fluorite and nothing else as she searched the kindergarten for any signs of her.

"Where is she, where's Fluorite? C'mon I'm fading here," muttered little Ruby.

She ignored the humans as she walked by. Even bumping into one. The human, it looked like a male with vision correction wear stared down at her. It bared its teeth and picked her up. Wait why was it holding her? Ruby kicked and swore as the human looked down at her and said something in its weird language.

"Are you lost little one? Don't worry I'll get Auntie Peridot to fix things right away," said Ronaldo soothingly.

Peridot was answering one of Marlene's questions when Ronaldo butted in.

"Excuse me Peridot sorry to disturb you but I believe this little gem needs to return to the pediatric ward," said Ronaldo. In his arms Ruby kicked and screamed.

Peridot snorted in amusement, "Ronaldo, that isn't a young patient. That is a fully grown gem nurse."

"But I've seen a Ruby. They are much bigger. This one is small like a baby," said Ronaldo.

To Little Ruby Peridot said, "I told you that you should try and learn the native language. This human thought you were someone's offspring."

To Ronaldo Peridot said, "Ronaldo this is little Ruby. She is what humans call a little person. Now please put her down she has work to do."

Turning to the rest of the crowd, "Well I hope you enjoyed today. I will be talking with you all in my office in a few minutes to inform you of my evaluation of your performance. Then I will tell you if got the job or not. So please enter one at a time in alphabetical order of your surname."

Ronaldo knocked tentatively on Peridot's office door. The green gem bade him to enter and motioned him to a seat.

"Ronaldo about your performance today," Peridot said

"I did not get the job did I?" the young man could feel the tears welling up.

It was just like his father said all he was good for was frying things. Why did he think he could ever aspire to anything higher?

"No you did not but I have a much more important job in mind. Ronaldo did you not successfully raise your little brother?"

"I'd hardly call it successful. Peedee's now in prison."

"Well let's blame your father for that shall we? The fact of the matter is since Peedee was a toddler you have kept him healthy and alive. I want to hire you as a nanny."

"A nanny, are you and Steven having a baby?"

"No, the fact of the matter was that the true nature of the Homeworld plague is a mass impregnation. Millions of gems are carrying, the expectant mothers have no idea of how to take of an infant and that is if they survive. I want you to travel to the Gem Matrix to help take care of these children when the time comes."

"But but,"

"Ronaldo despite your strange appearance you are one of the most qualified. You know the language, you have an open mind and as you have just proven great maternal instincts."

"That's great I can start right away. When do I leave?"

"In about 2 years. During that time, I want you to take an early childhood education course at Kingsport and you will supervise the development of some young pearls and peridots the crew of the Precious Ark created. As per Gem culture we will provide you with room and board. Please report in a week's time at 9 am. The gemlings should have been set up in the kindergarten by then."

The next day Peridot went to the real estate's office I downtown Kingsport. As she pulled back her hood revealing her green skin the staff stared wide eyed. One even dropped her coffee or some such substitute.

"This is Peridot of the Gem Matrix, I am interested in purchasing a large house or building in town for the purpose of a halfway house," said Peridot blandly.

The humans still stared.

"Now please," ordered the gem.

The female who drooped her coffee seemed to recover first. "Ms Peridot how many er people will be living in your ah halfway house?"

"I think 10 gems and a couple of offices for the human caretakers should do," replied Peridot.

"Yes, well even now almost after a year since the world broke there aren't many houses fit for habitation."

"I know. Believe me I know but I am more than capable of repairing any damage to a building with my robiniods. All I really need is the land on which to build and I can create an acceptable domicile for my patients."

Another human an older male butted in, "That's great but wouldn't you be interested a building a little more out of the way. It might be more comfortable for everybody concerned."

"You mean more comfortable for the townsfolk don't you. Look the Kindergarten already provides perfectly good shelter. What my outpatients need is a chance to integrate into human society and they cannot do that in an isolated farm. So do you have a building for me to purchase or not?"

"Harriet Winslow real estate agent, I believe I just might have something. It's an old rambling mansion located right next to the community center and some government buildings," said the coffee dropper.

Peridot hmmed as she studied the house's specs, "Yes this is adequate. You can give me the papers to sign."

"Ms. Peridot, you can't just waltz in and buy a house," spluttered the older man again. Harriet's boss no doubt. "There's the matter of legal documents and money. We may allow scrip to be recognized as legal tender but we deal with American dollars only. Do you know how long it takes to get a loan or to do a currency exchange this large?"

"Oh I've been planning this for quite some time. I've set up an account in Kingsport to deal with just these sorts of things. Besides if we make a deal I can use my skills to repair the other buildings you are trying to sell. So what do you say?"

"Alright, who's ready for a trip to the beach?" said Marlene with a fixed smile.

She was in a bus with Jenny Pizza and about 10 gem patients. All were of varying shapes and sizes. Three from what she could tell, were perfectly healthy looking like humans of unusual coloration. Five had almost finished their treatment and looked distorted in some way. One patient looked like she was made of broken glass, while another was green and had a mouthful of fangs. And then there was the last two although small they were the most bizarre looking. One was puffy and transparent with eight legs. The other looked like some sort of plant. The gems cheered eager for a new adventure. Marlene drove them off to the first step in their new life on Earth.


	9. The Date

The Date

It was just before school ended for Christmas break, when Peridot came home with a smile on her face. Since the arrival of the gem nurses and hiring human helpers Peridot did have a lot more free time on her hands. Since Steven had cut back on his hours at the bar so did he.

"Steven I've arranged a free day this Tuesday and since you don't have work or classes that day. I was thinking of spending some time together," said Peridot.

"Shall we meet up at our love nest in the kindergarten?" said Steven as he embraced her.

"I was thinking we go on a date, a proper date and take the time to explore this town. After all we have all day and night to be with each other."

"So what about tonight? Shall we fly each other to the moon?"

"Nothing I'd like more but let's keep it quiet. After all we do have a roommate."

As Steven picked up his lover and carried her to the room they shared, Sour Cream smiled to himself. Making sure they were busy he picked up his cellphone.

"Madame Ambassador what are doing this Tuesday. Negotiating with Kazakhstan. What's in Kazakhstan? Well Steven and Peridot will be out of the house all day Tuesday and I since you're watched like a hawk in New York" Sour Cream trailed off suggestively.

When Tuesday morning came Steven woke his lover with a kiss. Peridot responded quite eagerly.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend all day at home?"

"Steven the extent of our time together is either fighting for our lives, working on a project or making love. We spend far too little time as a proper couple, I want to go out on a proper date. This time we won't be bothered by Garnet or some other menace."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Oh I've got a few ideas."

After they got dressed Peridot made sure to appear human and wear a beret covering her gem. They were greeted with the sight of Sour Cream sweeping the floor. The young man seemed absorbed in his work. Then the couple left to see the Kingsport docks. There they looked at the boats still moored and looked in on the fish market. Peridot gasped when she saw the giant squid like thing the fishermen had brought in. As the thing fought for its life Peridot gasped and pointed at it.

"Steven that thing is a corrupted gem. We have to save her."

"Are you sure?" Just then a fisherman stabbed the hapless gem with a harpoon. The squid disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn that's the second time this week. What is it with these cursed waters? The squid was worth more than the pearl. Douglas call the jewelers we have another gem to sell."

Not wasting a moment Peridot ran over to the fishermen, "Excuse me you were saying that you sell these gems from the sea to a jewelers could you give me their name and address?"

Within moments Steven and Peridot were at the Kadith's Own Jewelers. As they stepped into the jeweler's Peridot gasped at all the gems cut and set in necklaces, rings and bracelets. To her it was a house of horrors. To the shop keeper he saw two people in love.

"Good morning, lovely day isn't it? I can see you're in love. We've got a lovely assortment of engagement rings. Care to take a look?"

Peridot's eyes widened. Some of the jewelry sparkled in only the way a living or once living gem could. She whispered something in Steven's ear.

"Yes Dorothy here is interested in buying any gemstones that you got from the Kingsport fish market. Could we see them by any chance?"

"Yes you're very lucky these gemstones have such a sparkle and shine to them. They're in great demand but we still have some pieces of jewelry made from them." With a flourish the attendant opened the jeweler's case.

Inside were two bracelets and a large pendant. Peridot's vision blurred at the horror of these gems trapped by the precious metal cages. It must be horrible for the gems.

"I'll take them all and the fish market they'll be delivering a pearl. I'd like that before you set it into anything."

"Whoa that's a lot of money there."

"Let's just say I have a special interest and I do have the money," said Peridot as she handed him her credit card.

The next stop was back to their apartment where Peridot dropped off their find in the Kindergarten.

As a cat observed them the couple headed off a coffee shop. They had used up their coffee rations so they had to buy the substitute to drink. Peridot made a face as she drank hers now more than ever she missed her Jalla.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Steven.

"Oh I've got some ideas," answered Peridot cryptically.

A few moments later they entered the Kingsport town museum. After they paid for their tickets a young woman with large eyes and flabby lips greeted them.

"Welcome to the Kingsport Museum, I'm Elisa Kreuger and I'll be leading a group tour of the museum. We will start in about 5 minutes."

As they waited the young couple peered at the odd artifacts. There were several artifacts clearly of gem origin, some photographs of the Kindergarten and sketches of what looked like gem mutants. The curators clearly had no idea what these things were as Peridot recognized a cooking appliance in place of honor. Steven was clearly fascinated by the items on display.

"It that a weapon?" he pointed at something that looked like a gun.

"No that's a hair dryer."

"Is that a weapon?" asked Steven as he pointed at what looked a chisel embedded in a crystal handle.

"No that's a sculptor's chisel."

"Is that a weapon?"

"Steven not everything the gems created was a weapon! But in this case it is a weapon for humans."

They stopped their conversation as they saw Elisa come to the front. The young woman cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for coming to the Kingsport Musuem. Kingsport was originally three towns Arkham, Innsmouth and Kingsport. Each town has its own colorful history but they amalgamated in 1953. Arkham was a university town, home to Miskatonic University which was made famous by Hebert Percival Lovecraft in his horror stories published in Weird Tales. Miskatonic University was originally an agricultural college but by the time HP Lovecraft attended as an English Major it was a fully-fledged university. There is plenty of evidence that Mr. Lovecraft used to frequent a place known as the Canyon of Souls which we now know to be a Gem Kindergarten. A place where gem young were born and the injured treated. Just recently the Kindergarten has been reactivated and is now being used a hospital to treat Gem war vets."

Steven peered at the pictures of the Canyon of Souls even 80 years ago the canyon was the stuff of nightmares. No wonder why Lovecraft wrote horror stories. As they moved further on Steven saw some sketches of what were clearly gem mutants and corrupted gems.

Elisa continued, "Here we have a series of sketches done by a Mr. Pickman before he became famous for his bird paintings. Though the subject matter is bizarre and the stuff of nightmares we can see the great skill and imagination of the artist. It is believed that he and Lovecraft used to be friends as they were roommates for several years.

"Now we come to Innsmouth which used to be a small fishing town. Though a quiet sleepy town it was famous for the strange artifacts that washed up on its shores. It was believed to be the treasure of a Spanish galleon that got shipwrecked over 400 years ago."

Peridot gasped as she artifacts that were clearly from the Sea Spire. The humans had no idea and thought up the most reasonable explanation possible.

Elisa was still taking " -but that is not the only strange thing about Innsmouth. Throughout the years Innsmouth fishermen would have sightings of bizarre sea creatures. Many of these creatures would disappear in a puff of smoke once caught.

"Finally we have Kingsport itself other than its location beside Innsmouth and Arkham Kingsport was a typical port town serving this area of Maine. It was a den of thieves and outlaws which cleaned itself up in the 1920's. One interesting thing to note is the strange urban legend of the hairy giantess who used to roam the streets and abduct unwary sailors."

Elisa pointed to a composite sketch of Rose Quartz causing Steven to gasp. The couple this time decided to leave the group and explore the museum on their own. It is here that they saw how Gem culture affected the inhabitants of Kingsport. They spent the time looking at artifacts and chatting. When they decided to leave the museum it was already dark.

"Well Peridot what would you like to do now?" asked Steven politely.

"The night is still young and I've still got my ration cards how about we go to a romantic restaurant?"

"That's a great idea, I found this great little restaurant nearby. Maybe you'd like to see a movie."

"Steven the last time we saw a movie was over a year ago but I am much more interested in the activities we performed during our lemonade break."

Steven chuckled, "So its settled we entertain ourselves after dinner."

As the couple waited patiently for their meal to come a large bulky shadow watched them. Rose Quartz smiled soon all the pieces would be set into place.

Peridot could barely taste her meal. Though she lived with Steven she barely spent any time with him. She was so looking forward to spending an evening not being tired or distracted and maybe even talking to Steven without worrying what may pop up.

"So what are you thinking about?" asked Steven bursting her bubble.

"Oh just looking forward to being with you without having anything hanging over my head. How's school?"

"Well my marks are much better since I cut back on my hours at the bar. If my marks are good enough there's a chance, I could get a job at the mental health center in the summer. What about you?"

"Well I am nearly finished my first batch of graduates from my robinoid program. Did you know we have a farmer who wants to use his robinoids to help him farm? I was thinking of setting up the program at Mikatonic University once this group is done. Kingsport has a lot more accommodations than Beach City many of my students there are living in tents. Steven I still have my chocolate ration card would you like some dessert?"

"How about we get some hot chocolate for the both of us? Tell me have you talked to Pearl or Amethyst?"

"Pearl has her hands full with Malachite. The gemling has learned to walk or rather I should say run. Amethyst has been hired as a bodyguard by Snowflake. It's very difficult for her as she has to learn how to look presentable and not just keep an eye on things. Beryl is teaching her how to dress her hair and basic lessons on poise."

"That's good it seems like this job is good for Amethyst. Oh look our hot chocolate is here."

As a cube headed shadow watched the young couple walked back home. Peridot and Steven didn't notice the cats staring at them as they opened the door. What they did notice was how quiet and dark the house was.

"Sour Cream must have gone out. Do you think he's got a girlfriend?" asked Peridot.

"Peri Sour Cream and I attend the same university. if he was seeing someone I'd know about it. Now my lady I believe you have an appointment with Dr. Feelgood?" With that Steven carried his lover bridal style up to their room.

They made love until well into the night. After which Peridot fell asleep. As Steven stroked her hair he thought about how this was the perfect day. He was looking forward to, many more days like this once Peridot hired some more Kindergarten technicians and passed the responsibility of the robinoid program onto someone else. Little did he know how much his life would be turned upside down in the next few hours.


	10. It All Hits the Fan

It All Hits the Fan

It was the middle of the night. Steven was going to the bathroom when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He just caught a glimpse but it did not look like Sour Cream and Peridot was tucked away in their bed.

Summoning his shield, Steven called out, "Garnet is that you?"

In the hallway he heard a clatter and then some swearing in Gemmish. The shadow ran down the hallway uncomfortably close to Sour Cream's room.

"Come out where I could see you," ordered Steven.

The form slinked into Sour Cream's room and shut the door. Panicked Steven called out to Peridot as he burst into Sour Cream's room.

"Sour Cream there's a –" Steven gasped when he saw who was in the room.

There was Sour Cream in his bed with a messy haired black gem.

"Steven I er had a sock on the doorknob," said Sour Cream as he hastily dressed.

"Hello ambassador Snowflake," said Peridot from behind Steven.

A few moments later the group were seated round the kitchen table. They looked round uncomfortably as Steven all poured them a cup of herbal tea.

"Sorry to have barged in like that," said Steven shamefacedly.

Peridot spoke up, "It's just that Garnet informed us of Rose's intentions towards us and we thought that, that you might be her."

"Well that obviously is not the case," said Sour Cream as he put his arm around the ambassador.

"So Sour Cream how long have you been seeing Snowflake?" said Steven as he blushed.

"Well don't look all shocked. You yourself are proof that a relationship between humans and gems are possible," snapped Snowflake.

Peridot looked away awkwardly. The floor seemed that much more interesting.

Peridot flushed, "It not just that. Madame ambassador you are my direct superior and ah we weren't really expecting you. Particularly since Steven and I were um."

"Oh that," Sour Cream laughed. "Usually when you and Steven went out on dates you spend the night out. So I thought that we would have the house to ourselves."

"Come to think of it I have never seen you clean the house before," observed Steven. "Well we're all safe and sound. There's nothing that is going to attack us tonight."

Just then something came crashing through the window. The cube headed figure stood unsteadily up as everyone called out her name.

"Everybody get ready Rose is storming this house now," shouted Garnet.

"What? How could she do this? Why now?" cried Snowflake.

"All this time Rose has been watching, gathering her forces and waiting for the time to strike. With you in here, Snowflake, Rose couldn't resist," explained Garnet.

"We'd better leave now," said Snowflake.

As the small group ran towards the warp pad. The power suddenly turned off leaving the house in darkness. Peridot was to the first to reach the warp pad.

"It no use, the power has been drained

"What's her weapon?" asked Obsidian.

"Cats, genetically modified cats," shouted Garnet. "Here they come."

There from the windows in the entire house hundreds cats of every size, shape and color poured in meowing and hissing.

"Everybody stand together, hey" shouted Steven. Just as Sour Cream and Peridot ran off.

Sour Cream came back with a gem disruptor and a tennis racket. Peridot returned from the kitchen with a large frying pan and a tin of some sort.

Steven looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"It's catmint, I figured we could make the cats high," said Peridot.

"Whatever you do don't let them touch you," warned Garnet.

"I'm calling for help," said Snowflake as she pulled out her communicator. "No use the power's drained."

Meanwhile Peridot and Sour Cream were desperately hitting cat after cat. The human jabbed his gem disruptor at one of the cats. It had the same effect as it did Steven the cat glowed a little but no effect. As one of the cats got bold it leapt up on Steven's face. Before it could land the young man instantly created a bubble around his friends.

"Steven" shouted Garnet. "Roll us over right onto the warp pad. I'll power up the device."

The cats piled onto the bubble. The meows were deafening.

"Not a good idea as soon as you drop the bubble the cats will come in," yelled Obsidian over the cats' yowling. "What we need is mass kill weapon like a bomb or .."

"Do you think it could work?" asked Garnet to herself. "It must," replied Garnet's other half. "I don't like this."

Garnet's form shimmered and she separated into her two components.

"Neither do I but it is the only chance we got," said Sapphire calmly.

"Steven drop the bubble on my signal," shouted Ruby.

The little gem glowed turning a brighter and brighter red. She stepped to the edge of the bubble. The rest of the group moved closer to Steven, much closer. When Ruby nodded Steven dropped the bubble for a second and then reformed almost instantly. Outside Ruby exploded in a ball of fire. Inside Sapphire flash froze any cats inside.

As the house around them vaporized the group could see the rest of the neighborhood in flames. Off in the distance they could hear the sirens of the firetrucks. When Steven was confident all the cats were gone he dropped the bubble. Sapphire ran immediately to an exhausted Ruby. At least all of his group was unharmed.

The first group to come onto the scene were the reporters. The shell shocked group stared numbly as cameras flashed. Steven felt very exposed wearing only his boxers. He smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Hey it's me Steven Universe, we were just attacked by a band of-"

Sensing movement Sapphire shot an ice bolt at a surviving cat.

"Cats" continued Steven.

And the reporters ignored him.

"Ambassador Snowflake what is your relationship with that young man in your arms?"

"Who is he?"

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Is this your secret love nest?"

"We just burnt down a neighborhood and they want to know about the ambassador's sex life? Steven humans are crazy," said Peridot.


	11. Breaking Quarantine

Breaking Quarantine

Snowflake was exhausted. After the legal proceedings at Kingsport the black gem felt very tired. It took all her wheeling and dealing to make sure that neither, Steven, Peridot or her lover were imprisoned. As it was the ambassador had to bribe the city council with promises of Peridot rebuilding the nearby damaged houses and the renewal of the downtown core. Now she knew why humans slept but if Snowflake thought she could get some she was in for an unpleasant surprise. There waiting for in her office was a grim faced Amethyst.

"Ambassador Obsidian, I'm sorry to report we almost had a break in Homeworld quarantine. We stopped her at the galaxy warp."

"Who was trying to leave Homeworld? Has Yellow Diamond been informed?"

"Not leave Home world enter it. And to make matters worse it was one of our own. Alright bring Jet in," shouted Amethyst.

The guards brought in a large muscular black gem bound in energy ropes. Snowflake Obsidian felt a surge in disappointment as the gem knelt on the carpet. Jet was one of her best guards.

"You explain yourself right this instant," said Obsidian imperiously.

"Tell me Snowflake do you have any children?" said Jet sadly. "Because I do. Just before being assigned to Earth I adopted a gemling, a speckled jasper. Thinking my assignment would be short I placed Speckles I'll call her that, in a highly recommended boarding crèche until such time I could return. Well instead of a simple retrieval mission to a backwards planet I got assigned to your diplomatic guard. That was fine and then Rose released her plague and Speckles was trapped there away from me. I tried to find out as much information that I could. It was not good, the crèche was shut down for cruel practices and Speckles was taken into State care. But that was not the worst of it, my gemling not even a year old was infected with the Onion plague."

Snowflake brought her hands to her mouth. A gemling carrying another gemling. The thought of pregnancy was just horrible and that a child would be going through this was unthinkable.

"I read about Peridot's grades in med school and saw how she was running the Kindergarten myself. Homeworld is overwhelmed with this plague. My gemling is scared and alone. There is no guarantee that they could treat her in time so I am begging you please let me retrieve my child."

"You're very lucky you know that Jet? If it was a few days earlier I would have had you broken for breaking quarantine but Rose has just attacked Steven Universe and me. Not only that but Phytocore Rose's old company just had its assets dissolved and its employees all arrested. So you were lucky that I feel there is no longer any danger of Homeworld passing on its infection. Still you disobeyed a direct order from Yellow Diamond, I will inform her of your transgression and let her decide your fate. In the mean time I will request that your daughter be sent to you."

The huge black gem burst into tears thanking the ambassador profusely. Snowflake embarrassed waved her off. After all she had a lot of work to do. A few days later a tired Peridot came into her New York office.

"Look I appreciate all you've done for me. Your passing scrip as legal tender really helped out and your suggestion of hiring humans to help out was brilliant. Not to mention helping Steven and I out after Rose's siege on our house. But it isn't enough, I have only 4 nurses, and some restless gems with no medical training for help. I am the only medical technician with thousands of patients awaiting treatment. I need more nurses and I need other Kindergarten technicians. So can I please request Home world for more employees? You know that Rose is on Earth and the plague isn't contagious."

"I'll inform Yellow Diamond of my findings. You'll be hearing from me in a few days."

A few days later, news reached Peridot of Homeworld quarantine being officially over. As she did her rounds the green gem was pestered by her patients and staff.

"My treatment is over when can I head home?" asked a crystal.

"Home is something far different than you can remember. Read the files on the latest social and technological developments," replied Peridot.

"My skills are useless here. I want to join my paramour," said Beryl.

"Tourquoise was my teacher, I have already informed her of your emergence. If and I mean if we receive more staff, I will gladly let you go. Until then I need you to tend your patients as best as you can."

After answering their questions as best she could Peridot beat a retreat into her office. As she looked over the reports from Homeworld she started to smile. Not only did she receive permission to ship her recovered patients back home but there were several applications from nurses and medical technicians wanting to work in her kindergarten. This was great soon she would have enough staff to help make this kindergarten fully operational. As Peridot did an initial scan of the applications a shadow fell on her.

"Ah Hematite good news we have several applicants looking for work in the kindergarten. You should be home in no time."

"I have no home," said the silvery gem sadly. "I have just looked at the Homeworld records my paramour and my apprentice are both dead. I was so close if I emerged just a few months earlier I would have been with them but the Onion plague killed them both. Peridot I want to stay on this planet and avenge my family."

"I'll talk to the ambassador. I'm sure she can use you."

"If Jade decides to stay I'd like to talk to her about how we could go about destroying Rose's new gem."

Meanwhile Peridot had her hands full. After sorting through the applications she finally got ready for vid screen interviews. One of her applicants a Jade looked very interesting so she arranged her interview first. On the screen the Jade looked down as Peridot looked at her resume.

"Yes, very interesting I see that you have plenty of experience working with corrupted gems."

"I worked as a field surgeon for a while when I was drafted."

"And what made you stop?"

"Simple my tour of duty ended and nobody likes working while being shot at. I also have plenty of experience in my own practice."

"You realize that you won't be head physician and that you will be working directly under me a Peridot." It was a well-known fact that jades had an instinctive dislike of peridots.

"Oh that's a sacrifice I'm willing to take. Besides I have my own reasons for wanting to come to you," said Jade as she stood up.

Peridot's eyes bulged as she looked at the clearly pregnant gem's belly. That was one of the better applicants. The next applicants were as follows an anesthesiologist who wanted to dry out, a nurse who clearly didn't and one of her old school friends.

"Hi there, old buddy," waved an aquamarine from the viewscreen. "Remember all the good times we had school?"

"I remember you replacing my cadaver with a soda machine. You made my life at med school a hell" snapped Peridot.

"Just childish hijinks besides how many applicants have you got who would be willing to work under you, a mere Peridot?"

"Oh last I looked about 200 gems. Goodbye Aquamarine I can't say it has been a pleasure."

In the end Peridot chose about 5 physicians and about 10 nurses. One of them was the pregnant Jade and another was a fluorite physician with a young apprentice in tow. It looked like her workload was going to be much smaller now as with some of her patients were getting ready to leave and more doctors and nurses to help. If Peridot thought that she could have a rest and celebrate she had another thing coming.

It was a few days before Christmas, 20 of patients had already gone off world to join the Gem Matrix but the doctors and nurses had not arrived. Peridot was about to get some work done on an invention that she was trying out when she received the call.

"Hello Peridot how goes your work?" asked Ambassador Obsidian through the viewscreen.

"Er very well. About 20 of my patients have been shipped home and there are more to come. I still haven't received my new doctors or nurses so I haven't released more of my patients from their bubbles."

"Look this isn't a social call I have a very important job for you to do. You're going to receive a patient a young jasper. She survived the Onion plague but just barely. I need you to treat her as best you can."

"How young is she?"

"Less than an Earth year. I need you to remove the parasite growing within her as soon as possible."

"Give me a couple of days then."

"I was thinking like now."

"Madame Ambassador I will be treating a child I need to prepare the Kindergarten to accommodate her and to call in staff to treat her."

"And who do you have in mind to help with your treatment?"

"Oh, just one of the natives with special skills that I need, Peridot out."

The green gem immediately dialed the number. After a few rings a rather sleepy Ronaldo answered.

"Hello its five am, who is this?" asked Ronaldo.

"This is Peridot, Ronaldo how would you like to earn a thousand bucks during the holidays?"

Two days later Ronaldo waited with Peridot by the Kindergarten warp pad for the newest patient in the kindergarten. A cold wind blew though the Kindergarten making the human shiver in his thin coat. Since his Dad had thrown him out money had been tight. Maybe with the cash Ronaldo earned he could buy a decent coat for once.

The young man snapped out of his revelry as the warp pad flashed. On it were 2 gems one a speckled dull orange being slightly smaller than the other a black gem. Still both of them were huge by human standards. The black gem a Jet, if Ronaldo remembered correctly, gently guided the orange gem down. Even with no medical training the human could see something was wrong.

Peridot smiled warmly, "Welcome I am Peridot and this is my assistant Ronaldo Fryman. We are her to help you get better?"

The young jasper looked at the older gem on the warp. The jet gently nodded. The pair cautiously stepped off the warp pad. Not letting go of her matron the young jasper looked round. Despite her size the young jasper reminded Ronaldo of a small frightened child.

"Am I going to get a needle? I hate needles," said Speckles.

"No I am going to quick examination and then I will give you some light candy. Would you like that?" replied Peridot.

It was all Ronaldo could do to keep his jaw from dropping. The Peridot before him was being so kind quite unlike the gem he knew who had a sharp tongue. He kept a safe distance as Peridot led the pair to an examination room and gently laid the young gem on the table. Jet was about to leave but Ronaldo stopped her.

"It will be better for your apprentice if you stay during the examination," said Ronaldo gently.

So while Peridot scanned the young gem with her equipment Ronaldo and Jet stayed by the young gem's side holding her hand. The gemling looked frightened although she appeared to be in no pain. As Peridot watched the reading on the screens Ronaldo saw the young technician frown. In no time the green gem was done.

Plastering a fake smile Peridot turned to the gemling, "You've been very brave Jasper 10517 would you like a piece of light candy?"

As the young soldier nodded Peridot handed the gemling a small glowing orb. The hulking child ate it and then complained out it tasting funny before collapsing. Gently the green gem set her down.

"Ronaldo summon the nurses. Jet you can go now. I will be proceeding with the surgery now," said Peridot.

Ronaldo guided Jet a small room. Peridot had turned the place into what seemed like a waiting room with chairs and couches surrounding a small flat screen TV. The human guided Jet to a nearby couch. He gave assurances that Peridot would do everything she could before leaving Jet and summoning the nurses. As he left he saw the sick dull face of Jet and promised himself he would return.

After getting Fluorite and Tiny Ruby, Ronaldo returned to the couch with 2 cups of coffee.

"Here drink this," said Ronaldo softly.

Jet thanked him mechanically and drank the coffee clearly not tasting it. The black gem stared at the walls.

"So do you know English, because we have some interesting programs on the screen," said Ronaldo.

"Tell me human what use would Peridot have for someone like you?"

"er Peridot is training me to take care of the gemlings that will emerge from the plague. I'm taking a childcare course and will be in charge of the care of the pearl and peridot gemlings the crew of the precious ark created once they emerge."

"Oh and why did she bring you here today?"

"Yes Peridot wanted my help designing a pediatric ward. Your apprentice will be staying there as she recovers. Look don't worry, I know Peridot personally and I can tell you she is a very thorough gem. If anybody could help your daughter she can."

Jet merely nodded. Sensing there was nothing he could say or do Ronaldo sat beside the black and waited for the results. The minutes seemed to creep by slowly. Jet tried reading some pads but it was obvious that her mind was somewhere else. After what seemed like the longest time one of the nurses a fluorite came in.

"Peridot has finished the surgery, the Onion Infection has been purged from her system and the parasite removed. Speckles used up a lot of energy so she is in the light chamber recovering. Would you like to see her?"

"Ronaldo can you come with me?" asked Jet.

The pair followed the nurse through the tunnels until they came to a hall with many window. As they came to a door and Jet was about to enter. The nurse Fluorite stopped Ronaldo.

"The light chamber's radiation is toxic to humans, best you wait here."

As Ronaldo looked on he saw Jet approach a small orange gem laying on the ground. The huge black gem clutched at it and sobbed rocking back and forth.

"I had to destroy Jasper 10517's physical form to get rid the parasite," when did Peridot arrive? "The thing was draining Speckle's energy at the expense of her health. I don't know if Speckles will fully recover but with her matron's help she should be well on her way. Ronaldo after Christmas would you be willing to work full time in the Kindergarten?"

A few moments later Jet left the room. Ronaldo watched as Peridot talked softly to the big gem telling her of her apprentice's condition. In an uncharacteristic action the big gem hugged Peridot lifting the little gem off her feet. When that was done the Jet left the pair alone.

After Peridot thanked Ronaldo for his work she informed him that Speckles would probably not emerge until after Christmas. Then the green gem assigned Fluorite and Tiny Ruby to watch over the patients over the holidays and to set up a room for Jet. After that Peridot warped back to her house she searched for her lover. Finding him in the living room, she sat right next to him on the couch.

"Good news Steven, the operation was a success. The young gemling should be in her gem for about a week so that means we can go visit your father this Christmas."

"How about we do some Christmas shopping then?" asked Steven.

It was only 3 days before Christmas and the rationing system was still in effect so the pickings were slim. Still the point of the holidays was to spend time with the ones you love. With the food synthesizer and an unexpected gift from Yellow Diamond Steven's family was able to enjoy a nice Christmas meal.


	12. The first Batches

First Batches

It was just after Christmas and Peridot was waiting at the warp pad for the new staff members. The weather was unseasonably mild as the warp pad flashed and the first set of physicians appeared. A small green form raced off the pad followed by a harried Fluorite.

"Peridot come back here," shouted the Fluorite. "Honestly that gemling is going to crack me."

After the matron retrieved her apprentice Peridot smiled genuinely and began her speech. "Welcome to the Alpha Kindergarten, I'm Peridot Head Medical Technician. Though young I have spent the most time here, you'll be working directly under me. In a few moments the nurses will arrive but while you are here I will give you a quick briefing. There are over 3000 bubbled gems in this Kindergarten victims of Rose Quartz's experimentation. They have not had contact with Homeworld in over 5000 years. Presently there are about less than 100 patients active in the Kindergarten. One of them is a gemling a victim of the Onion Infection. Your job will be not only to heal their gems but also to heal their minds after the trauma they experienced.

In a few days there will be a batch of Pearls and Peridots emerging from this Kindergarten. They will be under the care of Ronaldo Fryman. A human I have put in charge of the gemling care project. You are all aware of the nature of the Onion infection. How some of you will give birth to helpless beings that you will have no idea of how to take of. Though human I am ordering you to assist Mr. Fryman in his endeavors to raise these children. This will be an educational experience and I suspect there will be many more gemlings coming to this planet soon.

Another thing to remember is that you are presently on an alien world. The natives though primitive are surprisingly sophisticated I'd advise you to learn the language and tour this amazing planet during your free time. I have provided data pads and literature to help you get adjusted to Earth. Once the nurses arrive I will lead you to your quarters."

As the doctors made their introductions Peridot noticed that not only Jade was pregnant, another doctor a Topaz was pregnant as well. That left a shell shocked Cubic Zirconia, the Fluorite with apprentice in tow and a Spinel just out of the academy.

Soon after the nurses came and Peridot herself gave the grand tour of the facility she was so proud of. As she answered the questions of the doctors and nurses Peridot felt the burden of being the only trained medical technician being lifted.

A few days later Peridot and Ronaldo were present for the first decanting of the Precious Ark's pearls and peridots. It was the middle of the night and Peridot had warped over straight from the home she shared with Steven. Messy haired she had flung on a symbiote and raced down. When she got to the decanting room she saw Ronaldo waiting with in his pajamas. In his hands he held a towel.

"The first canisters have broken their seals at any moment now they should emerge," said Ronaldo.

The room was silent with neither human nor gem speaking. A few moments later one of the canisters hissed open producing a gust of smoke. One the smoked had cleared a naked blue pearl lay inside. Except for its unusual coloring and its sharp nose, the young pearl looked exactly like a newborn baby. It had an unruly mop of blue hair which covered its eyes. As the baby yawned and stretched Ronaldo rushed in with a towel cleaning the baby. Instinctively the human swaddled her and placed the young pearl in a nearby crib. Then it was time for the second gemling to emerge.

When this canister opened it revealed not a helpless infant pearl but rather a small peridot looking about 4 years old. Once the canister fully opened the little gem laughed and attempted to run straight out the room.

"Out of the way you clods," shouted the newborn peridot. She was unlike Peridot. The little gem's hair was a dark green and it looked a little stockier than Peridot did. Though quick it was very clumsy allowing Peridot to catch it easily.

As the young gem kicked and screamed Peridot took charge, cleaning her off and dressing in her in a soft shirt and what looked like large diapers.

"Gemmlings are not programmed toilet trained," explained Peridot. Stroking the young gemling's forehead Peridot calmed the little gem down and placed her in a small bed nearby. The little gem tired from its birth fell fast asleep.

Over the night 4 more pearls were born as helpless as the first. They looked much the same except for their coloration which made telling them apart easier. Of the Peridots only 4 emerged which were all green with hair varying shades of green. As they looked at the sleeping forms Peridot put her hand on Ronaldo's shoulder.

"You did well Ronaldo Fryman. Get some sleep, these gemlings will be hungry in the morning."

The next morning Ronaldo took a good look at the gemlings and their room. As the little ones lay sleeping he took a good look around the room. The birthing equipment was still there along with monitors and toys that the human had brought. Off to the corner he saw Peridot examining one of the pearls. Despite everything he had done to prepare for the gemlings the room looked cold and institutional not like a home at all.

The gemlings looked so small even the peridots. The Pearls came in about 5 colors which would make telling them apart easier. The first born was blue with a mop of hair, the second a pale pink, the third was a lemon yellow, the fourth which Peridot was black and looked very small compared to the others and finally there was a peach colored pearl. Unlike the peridots these gemlings seemed to be awake their little eyes darting back and forth. Even as babies these gemlings didn't seem to sleep.

The Peridot though only 4 of them were quite different. All had their gemstones on their forehead and had green skin like Peridot but there the resemblance ended. The hair was in varying shades of green and their body builds ranged from stocky to skinny.

As Ronaldo watched Peridot woke the little peridots. She motioned Ronaldo towards a stretcher on which to put the young pearls on.

"We'll be going to the feeding chamber. I'll place them all in as the radiation would kill you. Ronaldo I'd advise not to get too attached to the black pearl."

As Ronaldo pushed his stretcher he took a good look at this section of the Kindergarten. Despite everything he had done this section had an institutional feel about it. It did not feel like a home in any way shape or form. When they got to a large metal door finally the little peridots baulked at the sight. Unmoved the elder Peridot removed their clothes and guided them in. She then undressed the Pearls as Ronaldo watched and brought them in. When she was done she turned to the human.

"I'll be with them for a few hours, feel free to explore the Kindergarten."

So the human nanny did just that. As he walked round the grounds he saw the patients and staff at work. Once as he explored the recreational area he came upon a fight a crab was shouting and screaming at what looked like a topaz gem. The gem nurses rushed towards the pair as the crab thing took a swipe at the topaz a who looked pregnant. They piled onto the crab holding it down as the topaz slowly backed away. This was only one of the incidents that made Ronaldo uncomfortable. Though children had been born here thousands of years ago the place was no place to raise a child. It was no home Ronaldo would have to talk to Peridot about changing the living arrangements of the gemlings if he wanted them to develop properly.

"Peridot, where are you Peridot?" called out a flustered fluorite.

The fluorite looked round frantically searching. When she finally came to Ronaldo she asked as politely as she could where Peridot was. Ronaldo answered that Peridot was the feeding chamber with the first batch of young pearls and peridots. The fluorite wordlessly rushed off leaving Ronaldo alone. As he walked further along Ronaldo saw what looked like a young green gem literally climbing the Kindergarten walls. When the little gem was halfway up when she muttered something and fell off the wall. Ronaldo looked in horror as the little gemling fell down several feet to collapse on the ground with a thud. Calling for help Ronaldo rushed towards the young gem.

The little gem was a peridot slightly older than the newborn gems in the feeding chamber. As he got closer he could see the little gem's form fade in and out. When he got there Ronaldo turned the gem around. Thank God there was no crack in the gem. So if the fall didn't hurt the gem what was the matter with her?

The nurses and other gem doctors finally reached the pair.

"This little gem fell from the Kindergarten walls," said Ronaldo.

"Hmm so that's where Fluorite's Peridot was," said a spinel.

"Wait are you telling me this gemling's name is Peridot too?" asked Ronaldo.

"No we really don't have names as you know it. We tend to be called after our caste," explained a nurse the small ruby.

"Hmm this Peridot's very sick looks like Speckles is getting a new roommate," said Spinel. Ronaldo recognized her as a doctor.

"I sent Fluorite to Peridot in a feeding chamber," said Ronaldo. "I thought she was talking about the adult Peridot not this one."

The medical staff stared at each other before the small ruby volunteered to inform Fluorite where her gemling was. The others carried the unconscious Peridot away leaving the human alone in his thoughts.

He knew from his talks with Steven that it could be a good four hours or more before the gemlings emerged from the feeding chamber so Ronaldo got himself a cup of coffee and sat down in the break area. Peridot had done an excellent job of refurbishing the Kindergarten and it was a wonderfully set up hospital with all the comforts of home. But it was a hospital not a home and children needed a home to develop properly. The doctors and nurses though attentive had other patients to treat and could not expect to keep an eye on the gemlings all the time. As Ronaldo had seen with the young Peridot this place could be dangerous for a young gem.

When enough time had passed Ronaldo went back to the feeding chamber he had a lot to talk about with Peridot. He saw Peridot outside just putting on the clothes of the young peridots as they milled around. He felt slightly uncomfortable as Peridot had not dressed herself yet.

"Miss Peridot do you have a minute," Ronaldo said trying not to look at Peridot right now.

"You better be quick, I'm due for emergency surgery in a few minutes."

"Well it's about the gemlings. This ah place really isn't suited for caring young children right now."

"Well how about we move them to the pediatric ward then?"

"It's more than that. These gemlings will be on Earth for years they need a proper home not like in some institution. Look all the other patients you have only expect to be here for a few months then they get on with their lives. The pearls and peridots need a place a little more stable something they can call their own."

"I've thought of that but it looks like the pearls don't sleep. In the Kindergarten they will get 24 hours a day care by the staff here."

"But they don't not even now. Look didn't a fluorite come in looking for her daughter? A girl who by the way is called Peridot too. She wandered off even with the doctors and nurses around I found her by the way. And another thing, I was thinking about naming the children just so I won't get confused after all I can't simply call them all Pearl or Peridot."

"Well what do you suggest? And remember you need to sleep."

"Well the halfway house will be closing down won't it? As Home world has now opened its borders why not turn the halfway house into the nursery? There's feeding chambers and medical equipment there. With a few small adjustments it would make an excellent nursery and I was thinking we could hire Jenny and the others to help take care of them."

"Very well but I want you to report to me regularly on all aspects of childcare. I want to know exactly what you are doing, why you are doing it and the results of your actions."

"Peridot don't you trust me?"

"Ronaldo Fryman you must realize that a handful of humans cannot hope to care for the millions of infants that will come in the next few years. What your true purpose is to instruct the expecting matrons on how to take care of their young that is why I want to have your actions recorded not because I don't trust you but because I do."

Suddenly Ronaldo felt the weight of the Gem Matrix worlds on his shoulders. He gulped as he realized his responsibilities and how important his actions would be. Hastily he thanked Peridot and returned to his new duties.

It was as Peridot feared. Fluorite's apprentice had gotten infected with the Onion plague. Like Speckles she pregnant as well. Unlike Speckles the girl showed no symptoms until today the parasite was further along. So Peridot poofed the young gem right away killing the parasite in the process. Still Peridot wanted to look at the young girl's gem later on after she had healed for any anomalies. Something wasn't quite right was going on. After she had cleaned up Peridot visited Fluorite in the waiting room.

The young doctor was clearly heartbroken as she sat on the couch listlessly.

"I thought that I had protected her. I did my best you must believe me," said Fluorite

"Tell me what happened during the incident," prompted Peridot kindly.

"Well I was on call little Peridot had just returned from here crèche for the day when the emergency call came in. I thought I was protecting her I really did there was nobody to watch her. So I so, Goddess help me I locked her in her closet with some vid tapes and some data pads. Well you were away so you don't know what it was like they kept me busy for days I couldn't even get to my apprentice until about a week later. By this time, she had broken out and was starving."

"And then you applied here."

"Not just yet I was taking her to the feeding chamber when I go another call. I explained to my supervisor why I couldn't come when she said the life of my apprentice didn't matter. I resigned right then and there and when I heard about openings on Earth I applied here. Sparsely inhabited planet, most of the patients bubbled and a native culture designed for childcare it seemed perfect and then this happened."

"Fluorite how would like to work in the new crèche set up in town? You'll still have to perform your medical duties here but at least your Peridot will be watched."

"By humans."

"By a species that spends a quarter of its life as a juvenile. This planet is used to long term care of its offspring so what do you say?"

"I'm rotten at languages but yes I'll accept."

True to Ronaldo's words the human modified the halfway house into a child friendly home. When Peridot looked she saw a tall fence and in the backyard a climbing and swing set along with a sandbox where the pearls were playing. All under the watchful eyes of Ronaldo, Jenny Pizza and Fluorite.

"Thank you for this opportunity but why did you leave the black pearl at the Kindergarten?" said Ronaldo.

"Blackie is a very sick little gemling. I've put her in a healing cylinder but I must warn you Jenny and Ronaldo. Our infant mortality rate is very high since the last civil war. No gem is perfect and many flaws are fatal. We try and cull the weak gemlings out but it's no guarantee that the remaining ones will survive."

"You weed out your weak gems that's horrible."

"Yes it is but remember gems are not human. I have other duties to attend to now keep up the good work."

It was time for her more pleasant duties. After warping back to Beach City with Steven, Peridot smiled at the crowd of graduates and their families. They were at the Beach City Town Hall. As Peridot gazed over the podium she saw the scene below. The graduates over 100 of them from around the world were dressed in their best clothing, the hall was decorated with silver balloons supposed to be robiniods and food and liquor flowed. All the while reporters and camera crew recorded the big event.

"To all the people who graduated congratulations. Not only have you shown exceptional ability but also exceptional persistence. Operating robionoids is not easy ever for a gem but you persevered and now you have the skills to change the world. You are my first batch of students and whatever happens I will always be proud of you. If you are looking for ideas, please feel free to contact the Gem Matrix Embassy in New York. We have plenty of work for you to do. Also I have to inform you that from now on robinoid operation and maintenance program will be held at the Mikatonic University in Kingsport.

Go out into the world do your planet proud, rebuild but for now let's celebrate."

As the crowd cheered Peridot left the podium to join the celebrations with her lover. The young gem knew the next couple of years would be the busiest yet most fulfilling of her life so far.


	13. The Life ofSteven

The Life of Steven

After the house exploded life changed drastically for Steven and Peridot. No longer did they have to hide anymore or even pretend to be human. The first thing Steven and Peridot did was to rebuild the house this time putting in security measures. Peridot reinforced the walls with a crystalline alloy and put in translucent windows. Steven planted some shrubbery making sure to use evergreens and 'watered' them himself. The plants now mobile acted as security in their own backyard.

At first when Steven went to school he was pestered by reporters and by his classmates but quickly enough that all died down. Miskatonic University did not take kindly to reporters to snooping around their grounds and so Steven could study in peace. Work however was a different matter every day when he went to work there would be a scrum of reporters pestering him. It got so bad that the young man finally had enough and quit. That gave him more free time, time in which he noticed Peridot's absence.

Peridot on the other hand was as busy as ever. His lover often spent days at a time in the Kindergarten and when she was home Peridot would often be reading reports. Just before Christmas they had a big fight.

It was late at night and Peridot was reading yet another set of reports in the living room when Steven approached her.

"Christmas is less than a week away. Have you bought any presents for Malachite yet?" Steven asked.

"Steven, no I'm sorry. It's just that with work things have been busy."

"Look how much time could it take to walk into a store and buy a toy? It's easy."

"For you maybe not for me. Steven did you know that whenever I stick my head out of the house I'm pestered constantly. Did you know about the stares I get, the constant questions?"

"So don't you think it's bad for me too?"

"Steven you look human. Even with your face plastered all over the networks you're treated like a human. I tried picking up some ration cards a few days ago. Do you know what the ration master said? 'You're not getting any rations. You aren't human and you don't need food.' I can't even pick up any coffee."

"Still you could have tried to pick something up."

"Steven what part of no rations do you get? It means no coffee, no chocolate and no clothes. To top it all off my patients are getting restless. They want to experience Christmas and the humans staff they all want to go back to their families."

"Have you even done anything at all?"

"I tried ordering in some delicacies from the Gem Matrix but there's been a delay in shipping. Presently I'm building a food synthesizer when I have the time."

"Great, so the presents will come after Christmas nice going."

"Steven I am working for days at a time. If it's not one thing it's another just today I received an order to treat a gemling from Homeworld. As it is I don't even know if I can make it to Beach City for Christmas."

"Oh great when were you going to tell me?"

"I just did you clod and if you're so concerned about Christmas why don't you get Malachite a present. I'm going to bed."

He found Peridot in their room later on curled up into a little ball. He tried snuggling up to her but the gem flinched. The next morning Peridot was gone and her pillow was wet. She did not return home until two days later. Considering everything Steven couldn't blame her.

When Peridot came back she still seemed as tense as ever. In an attempt at reconciliation Peridot decided to go Christmas shopping with Steven with the promise not to bring up work. As they searched downtown for toys Steven could feel the stares of the townsfolk.

"Hey Peri why don't you make yourself look human again?" the young man asked.

"Because that would be a short term solution. I need the people here to get used to me like they did in Beach City with the gems."

Something in a store window got Peridot's attention. She pulled the young man into a store and pointed at a large stuffed animal.

"Steven how about we get that."

"Peridot that's too big for Malachite."

"I wasn't thinking about Malachite but one of my patients."

"Peri you promised."

"Steven, that patient is a frightened gemling less than a year old far away from home. Your Christmas is a season of giving and helping the less fortunate. Just let me get that stuffed giraffe and then we can go back to our shopping for our family. Oh look that toy would be perfect for Malachite."

They left the store with 2 stuffed toys, one giant giraffe and a dolphin. As they searched the rest of the town they found nothing suitable for their family. Peridot was getting grumpy muttering to herself.

"What is it with humans and their obsession with material goods. If this was New Year's on Homeworld we'd simply take them out to the street festival. Steven let's go home."

"We haven't got anything for Dad and the gems."

"And we won't here. Steven I thought shopping with you would be fun but it's not. My feet are hurting, I need sustenance and I'm tired. I want to go home and sleep."

Then Steven really looked at Peridot. Over the past few months the gem was looking more and more haggard. He wasn't being fair, if he was honest. Peridot had just been working nonstop for the past few days and here Steven was dragging her around town doing the shopping that he himself should have been doing. Kissing Peridot's gem, he apologized and walked her back home.

The next morning, he woke up to find a tired Peridot dozing with something on the kitchen table. As he entered the kitchen Peridot snapped awake.

"Oh hi Steven, just working on a replicator. Then we can make whatever we want for the holidays."

"Peri stop. Look I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I've forgotten that you had needs too. How about you go back to bed."

"But your Christmas presents."

"Were my responsibility. Look I'll go get a season pass for Coney Island for Amethyst and book Dad and Pearl a nice vacation somewhere if it's possible. You just get some rest you've earned it."

"Thank you and Steven, I recommend Feldspar 6 it has a breathable atmosphere."

The next day they warped back to Beach City. They were just about to step off the warp pad when Pearl ran up and hugged Steven.

"Pearl, Merry Christmas, where's Dad?" asked Steven.

Pearl made a face "Doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Your aunt Gwen decided to invite herself and her family over for Christmas at the last minute. Peridot you're looking well."

"You don't have to lie to me Pearl. The Kindergarten is keeping me very busy. Is Amethyst coming round?" asked Peridot.

"She's actually here taking Malachite for a walk. Why don't you sit down I'll get you some Jalla?"

"Jalla? I haven't drunk that in over a month."

"Compliments of your Matron. She also brought some glow fruit and light candy."

Over a cup of hot Jalla they chatted about the little things. Pearl gave them the latest gossip on Beach City while Steven told Pearl of his adventures in University. Soon the front door flung open.

"Guys we're home," called out Amethyst. At the purple gem's feet was little Malachite.

"Malachite," cried Peridot. "Did you miss me?"

"No!" she shouted and ran off to play.

"Don't worry Peridot. She'll get used to you," said Pearl.

Even though Peridot laughed it off. Steven could see his lover was hurt. As he looked out the window he saw the snow coming down heavily. It looked like they were getting a full blown snowstorm. Steven hoped his Dad wouldn't stay out too late. When his father did return Steven pulled his Dad into a bear hug. This time lifting his father off his feet. Then the door knocked and the cheerful mood was dispelled.

"Garnet I didn't expect to see you here," said Greg. "What's that in your hand?"

"That's a weather wand. I snowed in your sister at her hotel. My gift to you, Merry Christmas Greg."

With that out of the way. Christmas was actually enjoyable, everybody enjoyed their presents. The food was great thanks to Peridot's synthesizer and Yellow Diamond's gift. It was a perfect Christmas until Greg took a bite of light candy and exploded the toilet.

After Christmas Peridot was as busy as ever but this time she seemed a little happier. Then one day after a long night Peridot returned with a pod containing a small black pearl.

"Peridot did you just bring your work home with you?" asked Steven trying to keep it light.

"Sorry Steven this is Blackie. One of the pearls grown at the Precious Ark. She's very sickly and needs round the clock care."

"And you didn't think to leave her in the care of the Kindergarten staff or even Ronaldo?"

"Steven Ronaldo is not a trained medical professional and gems are just not maternal beings. Please just let me do this."

For the next few days Peridot took Blackie everywhere. She fed her, washed her and constantly monitored Blackie's condition. Still as Steven looked on he could see the young pearl getting weaker and weaker. Having enough he decided to confront Peridot.

"Uh Peri I don't think Blackie is getting any better. Shouldn't you place her in the Kindergarten?"

"Steven, I'm Blackie's best shot. If I was to leave her at the Kindergarten the staff would euthanize her. I know that Blackie could easily die but she deserves, she deserves someone to take care of her."

As Steven looked on Peridot started sobbing. Without saying a word Steven pulled Peridot into an embrace and stroked her hair.

"Blackie's very lucky to have you but you're tired. You need to rest or you won't help anybody. How about we take a proper vacation?"

"I'd like that but there's still so much to do," said Peridot before falling asleep in his arms.

After Steven set her down in the couch the young man picked up Blackie's pod. He carried her over the warp pad and warped back to the Kindergarten. When he arrived one of the doctors ran up to him.

"She's still alive?" said Topaz incredulously. "Let me take her to a healing cylinder right away."

"Will that work?"

"I doubt it but at least it will look like we were doing something for Peridot's sake."

Before Topaz could leave Steven opened the pod and kissed the little pearl.

"Know that you are loved, little one," he said.

For a moment it seemed like a miracle was happening. Blackie's form started to glow and shift then Blackie's gem cracked and the light faded away.

"What happened I thought she was getting better?" asked Steven.

"It looked like she was but Blackie was just too weak to survive the healing process. Mr. Universe tell me exactly what you did."

"It doesn't always work. I just thought about Peridot and how much Blackie meant to her."

"Ah Rose's healing powers. I thought they only worked if you were romantically attracted to the subject. Steven do you realize how this could help the Kindergarten?"

When Steven returned home Peridot was still asleep. Though he had classes he waited. He drank some Jalla as the hours crept by. It was dark by the time Peridot finally got up.

"Peridot, I have some bad news for you. After you fell asleep I took Blackie to the Kindergarten but before she was placed in a healing cylinder she died. I'm very sorry I know how much she meant to you."

The little green gem started crying, "This is all my fault. I should have done more. I should have been there for her."

"Peri what you did was admirable but even you can only do so much. Peri why were you so invested in Blackie?"

"Because despite all evidence to the contrary I thought I could have saved her. Steven every day I look around and I see despite all I've done it's not enough. It's been over a year since the world has been broken. There are still famines and for every patient I cure in the Kindergarten two more take her place. Homeworld is breathing down my neck they want those patients help rebuild and I can't cure them fast enough."

"Peridot you're not alone, let me help. I can use my healing powers on some of the bubbled gems."

"But your healing powers are so erratic."

"I found out the secret to make them work," said Steven as he cupped her face. "All I have to do is think of you." With that he kissed her.

They made love that night after which Peridot fell asleep in Steven's arms. When Peridot got up to go to work Steven stopped her.

"You know I was serious about helping out. How about this weekend I go down to the Kindergarten and use my powers? It can't hurt, please let me try."

Peridot smiled and nodded wanly. The next weekend Steven and Peridot stood right outside a small room. As they entered together Steven saw about 20 gems bubbled.

"I asked Pearl about the most harmless gems for our first try. These are the most docile would you care to try?"

Steven gently popped a bubble and gave the gem a kiss. The gem seemed to glow from within repairing itself before Steven's eyes. Then it was in light as the form expanded to form a large starfish with eyes. The thing blinked with a dazed look in its five eyes. Peridot did her best not to laugh.

"Aw, I thought this would work I thought I could heal her," moaned Steven.

"Steven in a way you did. That thing is now a perfectly healthy whatever. Give it a few more goes and if we still get the same results let's try with Stevidot."

In the end there were about 10 partially cured gem monsters milling about. Though harmless they did not seem to be lucid. At least until Peridot and Steven starting doing their fusion dance.

"Get a room," cried a giant turtle thing.

The couple blushed but continued dancing their slow waltz. As the turtle muttered to herself and hid her head inside her shell, the other monsters milled around. After a few minutes Steven and Peridot's forms glowed and in their place stood Stevidot.

The giant brown skinned made a dramatic pose, "Okay people let's see how fabulous I can be."

A few moments later Stevidot marched out proudly to the recreation center with 19 fully cured gems and a healthy starfish. The nurses and patients nearby stared bug eyed.

"All better aren't I fabulous," bragged Stevidot.

"That starfish isn't any better," countered Nurse Fluorite.

"Yeah about that," laughed Stevidot sheepishly.

His form glowed and morphed. Then with a loud pop Steven and Peridot separated.

Their fusion or rather defusion had been messy. Their hair was disheveled. They were wearing each other's clothing. Peridot was in a loose T shirt and jeans and Steven was in Peridot's symbiote and the clothes looked worse for wear.

Unfazed Peridot continued, "Rose liked to experiment on the local lifeforms. That gem monster really was a starfish at one time. Still Steven really helped us this time."

One of the new patients a citrine wandered around staring at everything, "What manner of place is this?"

The other patients wandered around looking dazed. Though cured they were far from well as the shock of suddenly finding themselves suddenly sentient and 5000 years in the future was overwhelming. Peridot blushed.

"Yeah, it looks like we'll have to hire a psychiatrist as well. Steven thanks for all your help."

"Hey Peri. Do you think I could take some courses in Homeworld?"

"You really mean it?"

"Yes I want to help."

Peridot squealed in glee as she launched herself at Steven. The young man caught his lover and twirled her in an embrace. Their gems glowed. Their forms shifted and in their place stood Stevidot.

"Oops I did it again," said the fusion blushing.

The next morning after curing 20 more gems Steven decided to call his Dad. He had to use the Kindergarten's facilities as Dad was currently on Feldspar 6 enjoying a vacation with his wife Pearl. Even with advanced Gem technology it took a few minutes to reach the hotel Greg was staying. The line finally connected and Steven could hear his father shuffle to communicator.

"Hello," his Dad said blearily in Gemmish.

"Dad, it's me Steven. Is Pearl around?"

"No, Steven Pearl decided to explore some art galleries while I was sleeping."

"Well how are you liking your vacation? What have you been doing?"

"Steven the effervescent sea, the city and its music are beautiful. Its culture is sophisticated and the food is tasty. Our hotel room is great and the staff are used to catering to organic beings."

"But."

"Steven it's the smell. The effervescent sea is that way because of the bacteria that live there. Everywhere we went I was assaulted by the scent. It was a cross between rotten meat and skunk. Pearl told me that I would get used to it in a few hours but I can't. It's been two days and I can't get used to it."

"Still you must be having a good time. Tell me what you did."

"Well the first thing we did was go skinny dipping on the effervescent sea. Which may seem strange but everybody's naked there. Say what you will about the smell but the bubbles felt wonderful. Then we went to a café where the waiters served me a cake that tasted like artichokes. It was actually quite delicious. We had some people staring at us. I felt a little uncomfortable but Pearl explained that they were looking at her not me. She's quite famous. What have you been doing?"

"Well my healing powers are working again so I healed about 40 gem monsters. Now we have all these perfectly healthy gems that are overwhelmed and about 5000 years out of date. Peridot's going to hire a gem psychiatrist. School's been going great. Thanks to quitting my job, my marks how gone up and Peridot is going to take some time off in the summer."

"That's great son, look I gotta go. Pearl's going to be looking for another hotel away from the sea and she'll want my advice. Talk to ya later bye."

The next few months Steven would attend classes at Miskatonic during the week and during the weekend would help out in the Kindergarten. Peridot was still as busy as ever with supervising the Kindergarten and the gemling's home as well as teaching her Robinoid operation program in Kingsport at this time. Still they had settled into a routine until one day before the start of summer vacation Peridot received a call.

Steven was having his morning shower when he saw Peridot's silhouette through the shower curtain.

"Come in the water's fine," he said cheerily.

"Maybe later," said Peridot in a dead voice. "That was Jenny on the phone. Ronaldo's favorite Pearl Princess has just died. He's not taking it well."

Steven turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Peridot stood there looking at the ground and fidgeting.

"Steven this isn't easy for me but I need to ask you a favor. Can you go over to the home and help Ronaldo? Gems we're used to the idea that gemlings might die but with humans it's different. Princess was like a child to Ronaldo but he has other gemlings to take of. I honestly don't know what to do."

"I'll help out, see what I can do."

As soon as his classes were over Steven went over to the children's home. He was greeted by Jenny Pizza at the door.

"He's in his room with Princess," said Jenny.

As Steven looked around he could see 4 peridots sitting at a child sized table. They were supposed to be doing arts and craft but obviously they had their minds on other things. A little peridot in overalls stood up.

"Pearl Princess died and now Ronaldo stays in his room all day leaking water from his vision spheres," said the little peridot.

"Sadie that's enough let Mr. Universe do his job," scolded Jenny. "Steven I'll take you to him."

Jenny led him up the stairs to Ronaldo's room. After she let him in she discretely. Steven found Ronaldo curled up on his bed in his hands was the remains of Princess. The young man looked terrible. He hadn't shaved in days and bags were under his eyes.

"Peridot sent you to fix me?" asked Ronaldo the bitterness in his voice apparent.

"Peridot is just concerned that's all and Ronaldo you should really let Princess go."

"Princess was like a daughter to me, Peridot wouldn't understand."

"Actually Peridot does. Do you remember a black pearl?"

Ronaldo head lifted from the pillow.

Steven continued, "A few months ago when the pearls were born. Peridot took one home as a special project, the black pearl. Despite being extremely busy with other duties Peridot put all her effort into making Blackie well. She took her everywhere and when Blackie died a few days later Peridot was shattered. So yes Peridot does understand how you're feeling right now. That is why she sent me. And when I was talking about letting Princess go I meant stop holding onto her remains it's creepy."

"They want to burn her did you know that?"

"It's the way gems honor their dead. Peridot explained it me. It's to make sure that they don't regenerate in some broken form."

"Steven I just realized your healing powers. You could bring Princess back."

"No I can't. It doesn't work on the dead. Look Jenny and the children are freaking out. Could get out of bed and have a shower at least?"

"Okay I'll do that. Steven what did you do to make Peridot feel better?"

"It wouldn't work with you. I made love to her and then I started helping out at the Kindergarten."

"No I guess it wouldn't but you come over once in a while and we can talk about guy stuff?"

A few days later at Peridot's insistence they had a funeral for Princess in a local funeral home. Along with Steven and Peridot was the entire home from the children to the staff including the Fluorite doctor. They stood round solemnly as Ronaldo put Princess in onto the crematorium conveyor belt and watched the remains enter the furnace. When that was done Ronaldo hugged Peridot thanking her for her help.

When Steven's exams were finally over Peridot came into the house with a set of backpacks. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Steven I've got some great news I was able to get time off for about a month. This means we can go on a vacation like you wanted to."

"That's great where would like to go?"

"Actually I would like to explore this planet's cultures so I was thinking backpacking in Europe. Where would you like to go?"

"Not Feldspar 6," said Steven as he kissed her.

"It gets better. Yellow Diamond has assigned Jasper917 to teach the Robinoid operating program in the fall. That means I've got more free time from now on."

The coming months were perfect in Steven's eyes. The backpacking trip was a success and though they had their trials and tribulations Steven would remember these years as one of his happiest. It was all going well until Connie enrolled in Miskatonic.


	14. Greg Vacation

Greg's Vacation

After Greg and Pearl stepped out of the galaxy warp, Greg took in the site of the new world before him. They were on Feldspar 6 compliments of Steven and Peridot. The vista before him was absolutely beautiful.

Tall spires of delicate pastels stretched high into the sky. The famous effervescent sea was a wonderful shade of blue and before him flocks of birds called out musically to each other. As they roamed the streets, vendors sold wonders and delights in their shell shaped stalls. It would have been perfect if not for the smell.

The smell was a cross between a skunk and vomit. As the wind brought pleasant gusts of cool air Greg could smell the scent of rotten meat. He could write poetry about describing in many lines just how horrible that scent was. Peridot warned him saying that the bacteria in the sea was responsible for it. Just as it was responsible for the bubbles in the sea.

Beside Greg his wife Pearl gushed about the art and sites. As he looked at her smile Greg decided that this was the most beautiful sight so far on Feldspar 6. He would put up with smell for her.

"This is amazing I was wondering what was going on in Peridot's head when she recommended Feldspar 6. In my day it was a prison colony but this is incredible. There's been such a transformation," said Pearl as she dragged him through the streets.

"Er Pearl not meaning to burst your bubble but people are staring at us. I don't know if they're used to humans."

"Oh Greg that's not it at all. This is a famous tourist destination for the entire galaxy they're used to seeing organic life. They're staring at me. Come on let's head down to the beach and go swimming."

The site of the beach was breathtaking not for its white sands or electric blue water but for the bathers. Thousands of gems and other lifeforms from around the galaxy were there in and around the water. They ranged in all shapes and sizes from huge wormlike things to tiny winged gems and all appeared to be naked.

"Alright Greg let's go swimming, you have got to experience the bubbles," cried out Pearl.

"Um Pearl we didn't pack bathing suits," said Greg hesitantly.

"Oh Greg if we did that they really would be staring at you," said Pearl as she started stripping off.

When she was done she ran laughing down to the sea. When she was finally in she called out to him. Blushing Greg bit the bullet and stripped down as well. Within moments he was in the water. It was once of the most pleasurable experiences he had. Cool soft water enveloped his body. As the bubbles caressed his body the water felt like liquid silk.

"Wonderful isn't? One of the few good things in Feldspar 6 seven thousand years ago," said Pearl.

She looked so beautiful for the moment Greg forgot about the smell. Then she kissed him and gave a playful splash before swimming away. Greg wasn't the best swimmer but he still frolicked and chased Pearl until well into the day. He caught her finally. She writhed and twisted in his arms it was perfect until his stomach growled.

"Hmm someone's hungry," said Pearl slyly. "Let's go get out of the water and get you some food. We can continue this session after dark."

Greg blushed, "Do that here?"

Off to the side two gems danced and fused. The fusion sat in the water with a blissful expression on its face.

"Well we can find an isolated stretch of the beach. Even so you should see the effervescent sea after dark. C'mon let's get you something to eat."

With that Pearl pulled him back onto the shore. After they got dressed Pearl guided him to a white tower. By this time the smell was back in full force. As they entered a serving pearl bowed to them.

"What is this place?" whispered Greg.

"This is a restaurant capable of serving every creature in the galaxy. Now would you like a seat on the terrace or inside?" said Pearl as she handed a set of files to another serving Pearl.

"What was that?" asked Greg.

"Your species' medical files and data. Since you are human they have no idea what to serve you. The chef will analyze the data and make you something to eat," replied Pearl.

The smell by this time was gone. A waiter this time a cubic zirconia led them up a set of stairs to a huge window. As they sun set the light played with the crystal spires. It was so romantic. Just before Greg leaned over to kiss his wife he heard a small ahem.

There in front of them was a small blue serving Pearl. Her gem was on her arm and she was wearing a frilly dress. She looked expectantly in front of them.

"Excuse me, this isn't my serving area mistress Pearl but I have got to ask you a question," said the little pearl.

Pearl nodded.

"It's just that well. How did you become real?" squeaked the pearl.

"Er, um Pearl I don't know how to say this but you're already real. By asking that question you've proved it. I was just lucky that the Earth saw me the same as any other gem," said his wife uneasily.

"Thank you, mistress that helps a lot." The little Pearl scurried off.

The next visitor was a servile looking peridot. The lanky gem wrung her hands as she stood before them.

"I'm sorry but dinner will take about a couple of stours to prepare. We have a wonderful live show going on. Would you like a table beside the holostage?" she said.

"That would be lovely, won't it Greg?" replied Pearl.

The show was excellent dancers and acrobats performed to delicate music. In one performance a brightly dressed peridot controlled a series of holoscreens creating brightly flashing displays. Before Greg knew it, dinner was served. His dinner looked like some sort of green cake while Pearl had a delicately glowing blue pastry. A bottle of gently glowing pink wine was placed between them. As Greg looked up the chef another peridot dressed in white smiled at them.

"The wine is safe for both you and your paramour hue man. Go on drink it please," urged the peridot. She looked slightly older than Steven's girlfriend.

Greg thanked her and took a sip. It tasted like strawberry pop. Satisfied the peridot scurried away. Greg took a bite out of his cake. He supposed he should be grateful that the food didn't taste vile or poison him. Still eating a cake that tasted like artichokes wasn't too bad. After the meal was over Pearl and Greg left the restaurant smiling.

Then the smell hit Greg full force. Doubling over he ejected the strawberry wine and his dinner. Pearl murmured comforts to him as she rubbed his back. She then guided him to their hotel room.

The room was sparsely furnished with a mattress flat on the floor and a small low table with no chairs in sight. Still the view of the sea was breathtaking as it glowed a delicate shade of blue. As Pearl fussed over him Greg noted that the smell was gone.

"Greg dear, you're tired why don't I order something for you to replenish your fluids and you get some sleep," Peal said. "How about I open the window."

As Greg shouted out a loud no Pearl stroked his forehead until his drink arrived. When he drank it the drink tasted like gatoraid. Still he fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, he awoke to find Pearl holding a huge glass of blue fruit juice.

"Get up we have a big day ahead of us," said Pearl cheerily.

Then it was off to see the town. They passed through art galleries explored the kiosks and shopped for delights to bring their family. The smell still followed them wherever they went. Most of it Greg understood however there were a couple of instances that left him completely baffled.

The first case was when they passed a group of large burly gems staring at what appeared to be a brightly painted wall. They said nothing and stood stock still. The effect was freaky.

"What are they doing?" whispered Greg.

"This is a performance piece. As the paint solidifies it produces different colors depending on the thickness of the paint," answered Pearl.

"So you mean that that these guys are literally watching the paint dry? That's ridiculous."

"Greg when you live for thousands of years you have plenty of time on your hands. How about we go see a play then."

Greg nodded he knew some Gemmish so it might not be bad. They entered what appeared to be broadway on this planet. As he read the signs Greg was intrigued.

"Oh this looks interesting. It's about the first diamond. How about we watch that?" said Greg.

"It does sound interesting but the play is over 16 hours long with no breaks."

"Well how about this one it seems shortish."

"Greg that's a poly linguist play. They speak many languages. You may know Gemmish but not Galifreian, Scarran or Spanish."

"Oh a horror but the looks of it. It's about a butcher."

"No, that one's about your ex-wife."

Greg had nothing to say about that. They finally found a play that looked good at first. Greg was baffled. A yellow gem stood off to the side with some large quartzes with a bunch of what looked like rubies painted green danced and mock fought.

"What is going on?" Greg whispered to Pearl.

"It's a play about Peridot of all things. That's the present Yellow Diamond and those are supposed to be newly emerged peridots culling themselves."

"Why don't they use real peridots?"

"It's the most basic rule of showbiz never work with children and animals."

Once he got the hang of it. The play a musical proved to be very educational. It explained a lot about his daughter in law. The play ended when the lead ruby landed on a distorted version of Earth and met a pink ruby in a pink shirt carrying a ukulele.

"I did not like the way they portrayed my son," said Greg.

"I found the play to be rather simplistic myself. C'mon let's get you something to eat," urged Pearl.

As they left the theatre Greg was assaulted with the smell. They returned to the same white building. As he looked at her Pearl explained that since they had his records they could get a meal quickly. By the time they entered the smell had made Greg lose his appetite.

The same peridot who served them dinner smiled in a nervous way before putting down a soup that smelled of lavender. It tasted strange but at least it drowned out the smell of the sea. It wasn't enough. Greg was still hungry.

"Hey Pearl is there any chance I could get a steak or something?" asked Greg.

"No, only the most uncivilized planets still eat meat. It uses up valuable resources that could be used to feed more people. I'll order something more for you."

This time the peridot proudly flourished what looked like a large strangely shaped cabbage. Pearl politely thanked her while Greg stared at the meal.

"Hey Pearl are all chefs peridots?" asked Greg.

"No it's just that the task of serving several different species requires a lot of intelligence. Most chefs on Homeworld are alabasters or even beryls," replied Pearl. "Actually I was a cook in a galley once."

And so Pearl told her husband her life before she met Rose. She was considered defective because of the odd shape of her gem, The Phtytocore corporation who owned her decided that working on Gem ships was the task best suited to her. As a serving gem Pearl performed whatever task her captains saw fit. From galley cook to repair technician. It proved to be a quite a thorough education. When they were done Pearl guided him back to the beach. By the time Greg got there he was quite green.

"Oh Greg you look like you're about to lose your lunch again," said Pearl.

"I'll be fine honest," lied Greg. His eyes were watering.

"No you're not. I thought you'd bet used to it but there are other sites other than the effervescent sea. Let me do some research and then we can take it from there. Still while we're here we should enjoy the bubbles."

For a while Greg forgot about the smell but as the sun set and the sea started to glow a gentle blue a new more terrible smell came into effect. It took all of Greg's willpower not to puke right into the sea.

"Pearl how can you stand this?" gasped Greg.

"Gems don't need to eat. We're also not carbon based so the smell doesn't affect us as badly. You poor thing how about we go back to the hotel and you get some sleep. I'll do some research and find us another place to go to."

So while Greg tried to fall asleep Pearl fiddled with the holoscreen. She was at this for a couple of hours until a smile appeared on her face.

"Good news Greg. While most of the hotels are located around the sea there is this lovely retreat in the mountains. It is a perfume farm filled with flowers and home to the musk birds. Right now is the perfect time as it's mating season for the birds. It's considered quite romantic."

The next morning the couple took a kind of helicopter to the mountains. As the helicopter formed back into a gem Pearl paid her. The mountain retreat was perfect it was on a gentle slope where rows of flowered bushes grew. On a rectangular pool birds like brightly colored swans glided while further away in the tree tops emerald green birds cuddled. On a terrace gems morphed their bodies into many shapes.

"Pearl what are they doing?" asked Greg.

"They're doing a meditative exercise. Think of it as the gem equivalent of yoga," replied Pearl.

They went into the retreat a large single story building. Pearl handed the receptionist Greg's health specs again and they went to their rooms. It was the same style as the hotel room as the old hotel room with a large window looking over the pool.

"Pearl this room is nice and all but where is all the furniture?" asked Greg.

"It must be a result of the civil war. The lower classes of gems didn't have much in the way of possessions. They won the war so welcome to Spartan living."

A few moments later as Greg was getting ready for a shower the door knocked. On the other side was a peridot.

"Excuse me I heard you mention that you desired to eat meat while on Feldspar 6?" she said.

"Yes, I would I haven't eaten a decent piece of meat in months," said Greg eagerly.

"I am the chef at this retreat allow me the honor of cooking this unusual meal for you. Your meal of flesh should be ready by the time you have your evening meal."

Greg thanked her enthusiastically. Soon he joined Pearl out on the pool. As they sat by the water's edge the couple fed the painted swans little morsels of food from their hands. Pearl raised her eyebrow as the peridot chef slipped into the water and slowly glided through the water the top of her head only visible. When she reached a painted swan the Peridot grabbed the unfortunate bird and pulled it down. After a few squawks the peridot rung the bird's neck. Smiling at her deed the peridot bowed to the couple.

"I will presently pluck and clean this bird for you Mr. Greg," she said.

Now Greg knew why Steven was a vegetarian now. Pearl didn't seem the least bit fazed by this act of swan murder.

"You know this reminds me of Steven's first Christmas," she said.

At dinner Greg looked down at his meal. The peridot chef had done nothing to conceal its origins. Covered in a thick brown sauce was the entire bird, its head neck and feet. Here was the bird that Greg had been feeding morsels just a few hours ago and because of him it was dead. He could not help but feel guilty as he cut into it and took a bite. The flesh was moist and succulent but to him it tasted like ashes. Still, he had to fake enjoying it as the chef looked on in anticipation. When he was done she took his plates.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" asked the peridot.

"Oh yes the meat was very tasty," replied Greg.

"Oh good then I will slaughter another bird for you."

"No that won't be necessary. You have other guest to attend to."

The peridot bowed and walked away. After she was gone Pearl led him to their room with veiled eyes. They made love while the sun set. After they were done Pearl cuddled Greg. The moment seemed perfect until the screeching began.

"What the hey is that!?" shouted Greg.

"Oh Goddess, that must be the mating cries of the musk birds," shouted Pearl over the noise.

"Oh Geez it's like this entire planet is designed for torture," Greg clapped his hands over his ears.

For the next 4 hours the screeching and screaming continued. When it finally stopped Greg was a wreck. He fell into an uneasy sleep. The next morning when he woke up Pearl was making arrangements to leave.

"Greg dear I'm so sorry that this happened to you. How about we head back to Earth now?" said Pearl sadly.

"Actually I want to do some souvenir shopping. I want to get a certain Peridot a gift to show my gratitude," said Greg coldly. What was the man thinking?

After they flew back into town Greg scanned the stores like a man on a mission. When he saw a likely shop he pointed to it.

"Is that a pet store?" he said. Pearl did not like the expression on his face.

"Yes Greg it is" replied Pearl.

Marching straight inside he confronted the shop gem. A large but rather cowed looking agate.

"You do have a breeding pair of musk birds?" said Greg.

The agate nodded, "Could I look at your planet's specs it would not be ethical to sell-"

"I'll buy the food and life support if I have to," Greg was practically shouting.

The agate scrambled to fill his order. She came back with two small cuddling green birds in a transparent cage. Greg paid the agate without another word. He walked so quickly to the galaxy warp Pearl practically ran after him.

"Slow down Greg, we need to get souvenirs for the others. It would be rude not to," called out Pearl.

"Would the spaceport have shops there?" said Greg.

"Yes."

"Good the smell isn't as strong there. I don't want to spend a single moment more on this place," snarled Greg.

Flustered Pearl bought a toy for Malachite, some hairpins for Amethyst and a couple of bottles of perfume. When she was done she and Greg warped straight back to Earth. At the galaxy warp Steven was waiting for them.

"Dad I'm really sorry this didn't work out. When I booked it I thought it would be great.," said Steven apologetically.

"You booked the vacation for us?" said Greg shocked.

"Yes, well most of the world isn't quite fixed yet. I thought a vacation off planet would be best," said Steven.

Greg shoved the caged birds into Steven's chest, "These are for you."


	15. The Return of Connie Maheswaran

The Return of Connie Maheswaran

"It has been over 5 years since the world broke. The humanity is only now just recovering from its wounds and has awakened to world which would have been unthinkable years ago. We have come into contact with an alien race, acquired strange new technologies such as robinoids and food synthesizers vital to the recovery of our planet. More importantly we have learned what it truly means to be human."

As the radio droned on Connie admired herself in the mirror. At 18 and heading into college with a 4.0 average Steven's old girlfriend had to admit she had grown into a powerful and strong woman. From outside the horn blared.

"Connie get your butt into the car. You'll be late for orientation," shouted her mother.

Connie sighed as she hefted her duffle bag. Sticking right out of it was the sword Steven had given her. As left the house she saw her mother raise her eyebrows.

"You're bringing that thing with you? Honestly I thought you had outgrown this sort of thing. I hope you're not planning to carry that around in Kingsport."

"It's for my fencing Mom. Besides Kingsport is used to the unusual."

"Just like Beach City I guess. Why you wanted to go to Miskatonic I have no idea."

As the car drove off Connie smiled to herself. Soon she would in Kingsport where her jam bud lived. Soon she would be by Steven's side.

It was early morning in Kingsport and Steven woke up to find Peridot's side of the bed empty. As he shuffled into the kitchen he saw his lover reading a set of datapads intently. Somehow messy haired and wearing only a large T-shirt Peridot looked achingly beautiful. As he bent over and kissed her shoulder Peridot started.

"Hello beautiful what are you reading?"

"Steven remember when I said I would reward you when you got your bachelor's degree? Well I've been preparing for my citizenship exams."

"I thought we agreed to get married," he said as he held her close.

"We did but if I were become a citizen of the Gem Matrix then our marriage would be recognized. Steven I love you and want to do this marriage the right way."

He started kissing her over and over again, "Relax I've arranged with the justice of the peace. I've invited our family and a few of our friends. It will be a nice quiet ceremony. We'll get married Earth style, you'll get your citizenship and Yellow Diamond will acknowledge our union.

Do you have to go to the Kindergarten today?"

Peridot sighed as she pulled out of his embrace, "You know I do and so do you with your healing saliva. I'm going to take a cold shower, alone."

Steven sighed in frustration. Loving a gem could be so frustrating. Gem culture barely recognized the need to sleep let alone leisure time keeping Peridot very busy in the Kindergarten as well as Ronaldo's crèche. Sure she had handed over a lot of her responsibilities to others but it still seemed not enough. Which was why he was using his healing saliva on the next batch of patients.

When Connie finally reached Kingsport she could barely contain her excitement. She tried to keep a straight face as she and her mom placed her possessions in the dorm where she was staying. As her mother gave her one last hug goodbye Connie absentmindedly said she loved her before waving her off. Once her mother left the dorm, Connie strapped her sword to her back and set out for Kingsport. It was time to find her jam bud.

As Connie looked round Kingsport she saw how the alien occupation had changed the town drastically. In the playground multicolored children shrieked as they played. They were all girls of course at least the ones that weren't human. On the streets strange vehicles driven by nightmares shared the street with normal cars and in the shops and restaurants multicolored aliens chatted and laughed in their strange warbling language. She walked into a nearby café only to find most of its patrons to be Gem aliens.

As she sat down a human server crept up to her. "Excuse me are you waiting for someone because this is a gem café."

"What they don't serve my kind here?" said Connie caustically.

"No it's just that we don't serve human food here. In fact, Gem food is quite toxic to humans. See the sign."

The server pointed to a stylized sign of a bearded face smiling as it opened its mouth to receive glowing orbs. It was crossed out and strange lettering below it. The message was obvious please don't feed the humans.

"So only gems can eat here, how convenient. I guess this means humans aren't good enough to eat here."

In a huff Connie left ignoring the human mother coming in with her adopted gem child. After walking for what seemed forever Connie found a café that served human food. As she sat down she could see a silvery looking gem sit down with a giggling middle aged woman. As the couple noticed her the silvery gem turned round.

"Do you mind my lover and I would like to enjoy a small meal together," said the gem.

"Oh Hematite don't mind her she's not from around here," scolded the woman.

Connie left the café. That was okay, she had lost her appetite. Wandering the city, she found in one way or another gems were in every aspect of life and culture here. It was getting late so Connie decided to see a movie. The Butcher of Sector 6 sounded interesting.

"That'll be $40 please," said a many armed nightmare.

"What that's outrageous for one simple movie," spluttered Connie.

"Ma'am this movie is over 8 hours long with a 3 course meal served at intermission."

"What story could be so long it takes over 8 hours?"

"Gem history is over 10 million years old."

"Are there any shorter movies?"

"We have the Life of Peridot in theatre 2."

"I'll take the Butcher of Sector 6 please."

The movie proved to be educational in a gruesome way. The lead character was Rose Quartz Steven's mom, played by a burly striped gem wearing pink. Constantly hanging on her elbow was a blue gem supposedly Pearl. This wasn't accurate at all though taking place thousands of years in the past it showed Steven's Mom as cruel and abusive. Not at all the way Connie knew her.

It seemed to revel in the cruelties perpetrated by Rose including experimenting on gems and people. Connie suppressed a smirk as it implied that the peridot caste was actually a human gem hybrid. Figures, Connie knew something was weird about Peridot right from the beginning.

In the end as the gem matrix reeled from a plague. The Rose on the screen broke the fourth wall and said 'I'm still at large.'

The sycophants of the audience clapped as Connie left the theatre. When she got out it was dark but she had been in the theatre for over 9 hours. Still the meal was nice and Connie got a lot of information.

The next day on campus after Connie signed in for her classes, she explored Miskatonic. From what she could tell Steven was taking a psychology major so she went to the Department of Psychology. In campus she found a nearby café. When she went inside she ordered a coffee black. As she paid for it she asked the attendant a question.

"Excuse me but does Steven Universe use this café?" asked Connie tentatively.

The attendant made a face, "Oh you're one of those."

"Excuse me?"

"A Steven chaser. Let me guess you just entered Miskatonic for the express purpose of meeting Steven Universe. You heard all about his heroics and think that he's the greatest. You heard about him living with Peridot and think that he can do better since Peridot is not a real girl. That you can give him what he truly needs human love.

Let me tell you something. I have met Steven and Peridot too. They come to this café quite often and I can see how devoted they are to each other. You think that because you are human that you are different. Well you are not. Steven and Peridot have faced death together many times. They stood by each other through thick and thin. What makes you think that you can come in and tear them apart?"

"Because I was his first. I'm the one he should be with."

The attendant laughed, "Oh if that were the case. I would have married Harold a long time ago."

"This is different we fused."

"I 'fused' with Harold too. Now take your coffee and go."

Seeing as she could not get any more info Connie left grumbling to herself. That was all she could do today after all she had to meet her ROTC officer. When she entered the ROTC headquarters the officer in charge brusquely ordered her to had in her course outline. When he looked at her courses he frowned.

"Cadet Maheswaran, how are these going to serve your country?" said the thin older man. Connie could tell she would not enjoy working with him. His face though chiseled and hard gave the impression he sucked on a lemon. His eyes were a cold blue that did not look attractive in any way.

"I'm training to be a lawyer surely you're aware that is what I was planning to do when you read my files?"

"You will address me as sir or Captain Hammond. And I well aware of your past and why you're here Connie Maheswaran. I know about you and Steven, your father's disappearance and gambling debts. You have been given a full scholarship but that doesn't mean it is without conditions. You will come in for training every weekend and you will take the courses I assign you is that clear?"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

"Good, Cadet Maheswaran our planet is in the greatest peril since recorded human history. Our planet is slowly being colonized by an invading force. Their weapons are money and technology and we must fight fire with fire. First off you will take the Robinoid operation and repair course offered at Miskatonic. The course is free as demanded by the alien overlords. Then you will drop history of law, Chemistry101 and political sciences. Instead you will take not only the Robiniod program and succeed but you will take First Year Gem History, Reading and writing Gemmish and finally Fundamentals of Gem Culture and Biology. And finally you will infiltrate the gem circle under the pretense of friendship and you will use your old friendship to win over Steven Universe to our side."

"Sir that's over 6 courses and then weekend training how will I have time to-"

"Maheswaran I own you. If I say jump you say how high. If I ask you to do something you do it no questions asked. The fate of the world is in your hands do not under any circumstances fail me."

Connie saluted. Then her superior did something very strange. He handed her a pair of knitting needles and some wool.

"One more thing Maheswaran Steven Universe attends a knitting circle at the Galaxy Cafe. It starts at 1600 hours. I expect you to attend."

The first thing Peridot did when she entered the Kindergarten with Steven was to immediately check for messages from Homeworld in her office. As she entered the bubble room where the latest batch of patients to be treated lay waiting Steven could see she was upset about something.

"Peri- what's the matter," asked Steven as he started the fusion dance.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it," said Peridot as Steven gently dipped her.

"Look you're tense I can tell something is wrong talk to me."

"Stee-ven while I appreciate the sentiment there is nothing you can do to help. Let's just drop this."

They continued to dance but did not fuse. After a long time, they separated. Peridot hugged herself and looked down at the ground.

"Look this isn't working unless you tell what's wrong we won't be able to fuse. I can try kissing them but you know what we need is Dr. Stevidot."

The way Peridot laughed reminded him of the time she tried to get him to fix the Galaxy Warp and failed, "Oh, it's nothing my Matron and her paramour are planning on inspecting the Kindergarten in less than a week's time."

"Right before the wedding but we've got so much to prepare for last minute."

"And it gets worse. Because of our circumstances I've had to do a lot of improvisation. Yellow Diamond is a stickler for standards and protocol and even if I brought this place up to code. Star Sapphire has past vision she can tell exactly what we've done."

"Look from what I can tell your parents are reasonable people."

Peridot snorted at that remark.

Steven continued, "What you have created here is unprecedented. You've not only healed over 4000 gems, potential soldiers for the Gem Matrix but you've created the first Gem based natal and pediatric center. The administration should be following your protocol not dictating on what should do."

"Y-you really think so?"

"I know so," then Steven leaned down and kissed her. That was the last obstacle to their fusion. As they kissed their gems glowed and in a flash of light. Stevidot stood in their place.

"Alrighty this will be the last batch of the Beach City temple gems. Then it will be the bubbled gems in Malta, in Arizona and ooh boy. Let's just get on with," said Stevidot determinedly.

And for the first 50 gems it worked until they hit a slight snag.

Connie was doing her best to cast on when she saw a tattered Steven come in. As he gingerly sat in comfortable chair Connie could see what a hunk he had become despite his battered appearance. It was time to make her move.

"Steven it's me Connie," she called out. "What happened to you?"

Steven smiled weakly, "Oh I was just at the Kindergarten healing some corrupted gems when I discovered that one of the bubbled gems was originally a grizzly bear. Rose liked to experiment on the local lifeforms. Let me tell you that bear was not a grateful patient."

"Well I think it is wrong for Peridot to endanger you like that. Fixing gems is her job not yours."

Steven frowned, "Actually we were fused together at the time and for the record using my healing spit was my idea, not hers.

"Still despite what happened today you look so handsome," gushed Connie. "Tell me what you have been doing? I haven't seen you in the past five years."

And so Connie listened to Steven talk about his adventures. He was clearly in love with that green pipsqueak. As he talked more and more it became increasingly obvious that as he spent more time with Peridot the more he was losing touch with his human side.

"And in a few days' time Peridot and I are getting married at the civic hall," said Steven.

Connie plastered a fake smile as best she could, "That's wonderful I can see how much in love you are. So how about we go out for some coffee some time?"

"Connie I know you were my girlfriend and all but I'm getting married to Peridot this Sunday. This isn't appropriate."

"Well hello Connie fancy seeing you here?" said Pearl from behind.

"Pearl, what are you doing here?" gasped Connie.

"Why I'm helping Steven out on his big day of course," replied Pearl a little too smugly. "You should see Peridot, she has set into quite the lovely gem. Now if you'll excuse us."

Well Connie didn't need a more obvious signal to leave. As she looked round she could see the other members of the knitting group staring at her. Connie wasn't going to get any headway here. So she left making sure she hid the tears from her eyes.

The next time Connie saw Steven was purely by accident. She was taking martial arts classes when she Steven come in. It must have been the worst time since Connie had worn her sweat pants and pulled back her hair in an unattractive ponytail. As she did her best to hide from Steven her old jam bud caught sight of her and called out.

"Connie what are you doing here?" he asked as he came up to her.

"Same thing as you I still practice martial arts," said Connie sheepishly. Did she just feel a pimple?

"You still have your sword I see. I thought that with everything that happened you were no longer into gem stuff or sword fighting."

"Steven you showed me a world that was magical and exciting of course I wouldn't give it up!"

"Connie I found out a long time ago there's no such thing as magic. Look what we had was great and all but it was based on a fantasy, a huge lie."

"Steven I didn't come here to meet you today. I actually wanted to attend this class. Steven what happened to you? You used to be so happy."

"I grew up Connie. By the way lose the sword. It belonged to Rose." With that he walked away.

She could feel the crowd's eyes boring into her. Connie sweated, it felt just like she was in grade 6 again. She tried her best sparring but honestly her heart just wasn't into it.

It was late at night when she heard a pounding at her door. Her roommate murmured something and rolled herself into a tight ball.

"Connie Maheswaran open the door," shouted Garnet on the other side.

When Connie opened the door she could see a very angry Garnet on the other side. Not waiting to be invited Garnet marched right in.

"Oh geez are you one of those Steven chasers," muttered June as she sat up.

"Don't get up on our behalf Connie and I were just leaving," said Garnet cordially. "Connie get dressed now."

As soon as Connie had finished dressing. Garnet pulled her by the arm. It felt like her arm was being pulled out of her socket as Garnet half pulled half walked Connie out the building.

"Garnet, where are you taking me?" cried Connie.

"You'll see call it a lesson in enlightenment," replied Garnet.

In the dead of night Garnet pulled Connie through the streets of Kingsport. There were on the other side of town when they stopped at an old suburb. Garnet pointed to a nice looking Victorian house that even in this darkness somehow looked new.

"Peridot is coming home from work," announced Garnet.

"So late? But I thought she was getting married to Steven."

"Did not your mother work late hours too? She's a doctor just like your mother. There are times when your patients must come first."

The pair watched as a small pod like the ones that roamed the streets of Kingsport pull up into the driveway. A small figure came out of the pod to be greeted by a larger familiar figure, Steven. Connie's vision blurred as Peridot met Steven and kissed him in the doorway before leaving to go inside.

"A lot has happened since Steven and Peridot settled in Kingsport. They've been living together for the past 5 years," said Garnet.

"And they are just getting married now?"

"They've been working to set their lives up. Peridot with the gem hospital and Steven studying to be a psychiatrist."

"I thought he was training to be a Crystal gem and fight evil."

"The Crystal gems have disbanded. As for fighting evil only an idiot thinks you can do that with a sword." A personal jab aimed at Connie.

Without saying another word Garnet pulled her up and led her back into her dorm room.

The next evening while Connie was checking her email she received a message from Captain Hammond. On it was an order to meet up at restaurant at 8 am.

The next morning the clock radio woke Connie at 6 am. As she dressed for her morning jog she could hear the radio drone.

"President Hammond has pressed for a bill that would require all citizens who marry off world natives to take an oath of allegiance or lose their citizenship. Meanwhile Famous Dances of Dragons actor Peter Smalls addressed congress on his views on the proposed bill."

By the time Peter Smalls started his speech Connie was gone. She jogged round Kingsport part for exercise and part to get her bearings on this strange town. The presence of Gemkind was everywhere from the children's home Ronaldo managed to the shops and storefronts. As Connie jogged she found a section of town with less Gem influence no modified houses, no multicolored children playing and no gem based stores. Before she knew it she came to the restaurant called the Pancake House where Captain Hammond ordered her to be. Seeing as she was 10 minutes early she let herself in.

The Pancake House was in actuality a greasy spoon. Unwashed windows filtered the sunlight. The patrons looked at her suspiciously as they sat at their Formica tables. There seemed to be a layer of grime everywhere. As Connie waited to be seated Mr. Fryman walked up to her.

"We don't serve gem lovers like you here Connie," said Mr. Fryman. The years had not been good to him. His hair was shot with grey and he had lost weight but the most telling thing was the expression on his face. That of suspicion and hate it was etched into him with his wrinkles. As he made to shove Connie out Captain Hammond called out.

"It's okay Roger she's with me," then he turned to Connie. "Report Cadet."

"Yes Sir, I have changed my courses as you requested. The first class on Robinoid Operation begins this Tuesday. As for Steven I met up with not once but twice. I tried rekindling our relationship but it didn't work. Steven is still very much in love with Peridot. In fact, Garnet paid me a visit. To top it all off Steven is getting married to Peridot this Sunday."

"So it appears you failed in your primary objective. No matter you will continue to pursue Steven."

"Sir did you not hear? They are getting married this Sunday, there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Just proceed with your mission I have already put contingencies in action. Now over breakfast I will debrief you the real effect Gem culture has had on the human race. Then afterwards you will watch some videos that I have provided for you."

"Sir yes sir."

Captain Hammond ordered for himself a large breakfast of bacon and eggs. For Connie he ordered something he called the diamond special. Mr. Fryman snickered as he took the order.

Ten minutes later Mr. Fryman placed a plate of bacon, eggs and homefries in front Captain Hammond. As for Connie, Mr. Fryman plunked a large bowl of green foul smelling gruel. Connie looked at it in distaste.

"What's the matter soldier don't you like your meal? Well eat up," ordered Hammond.

As Connie took her first bite it tasted every bit as awful as it looked. As she swallowed she fought to keep it down.

"This soldier is what the Diamond Authority considers adequate human nutrition," announced Hammond. "This meal was prepared using the food synthesizer that Yellow Diamond's daughter invented to feed the many workers that have sold themselves to these aliens."

Connie nodded as she ate the rest of her meal. Hammond smiled. The first step to Connie's indoctrination had begun. After Hammond had finished his breakfast and Connie had eaten barely half of hers, he ordered her to follow him to ROTC headquarters. When he got there they were saluted by 4 other cadets waiting for them.

"I see you all made it here on time excellent," said Hammond. "From now on your exercises will start at 6 am every Saturday. Now the first step in your training is a little intel."

Hammond pulled out a disk and placed it into the viewscreen in front of them. He continued, "This little beauty is made by the gems themselves but it gets the point across of the true nature of Gem culture."

Connie sighed as the Butcher of Sector 6 appeared on the screen. This time there was no meal break.

Peirdot had started her day early. After doing some last minute preparations for the kindergarten inspection, Peridot stood stiffly with her staff awaiting the arrival of her leader and Matron. As the warp pad flashed Peridot could see a couple of unfamiliar quartzes and both her Matrons waiting.

Stiffly Peridot gave the Diamond salute. As Jaundice her matron looked at Peridot she could see Peridot and her staff were exceptionally well groomed. The walls of the Kindergarten were literally sparkling and the repair robiniods were smartly in formation like a group of soldiers. The staff and Peridot were clearly nervous. Considering it was the day before Peridot's wedding Jaundice could well understand.

"Welcome Yellow Diamond, we are honored by your presence," said Peridot. A standard greeting. "I have prepared a set of Kindergarten records for your perusal. Though the injuries suffered by Rose's hostages have been, unusual we have made remarkable progress."

As Peridot led the two through the Kindergarten making a point to stop at the pediatric ward. Yellow Diamond's mind wandered she was no medical technician and half of the stuff Peridot said made no sense to her. Still the patients were well cared for and appeared to be content. So Jaundice let Peridot show off her kingdom while Jaundice's mind was on other things.

Peridot continued "And I've just arranged a car to take us to the children's home which is run by a human named Ronaldo-"

"Peridot stop, this is not the main reason why we came," said Star Sapphire.

"It isn't? Then why did you come?" said Peridot.

"To attend your wedding of course," said Jaundice. "We just needed to an official excuse to go off world and what perfect excuse than to inspect the first pediatric and natal center. Still Star to make sure everything's in order why don't you use your past vision?"

"I'll call Steven we will make up some quarters in our home," said Peridot.

"No don't bother we booked a hotel in Kingsport under an assumed name," replied Star Sapphire.

It should have been the happiest day of Steven's life. It should have been perfect. When they got up in the morning Peridot looked so beautiful in her green dress. As they walked hand in hand to the registrar the sun shone brightly and the day was still pleasantly warm. When they entered the civic hall Steven could see all their friends and family waiting for them. Even Yellow Diamond with her paramour and a small guard were waiting discretely nearby. It seemed to be going so well until they came up to the front.

The justice of the peace was a middle aged but dour man. He looked down at the couple as if they were something scraped from the bottom of his shoe.

"I expect you were here to see these two, _things_ get married today. But marriage is a human institution and Steven and Peridot are not human either of them. When the world broke and you people invaded I kept my silence, I didn't believe aliens would come down from on high simply out of the goodness of their hearts. And I was right. Over the past 5 years I have watched as Kingsport was slowly but surely infiltrated. Aliens studying in our schools, aliens buying our land and aliens setting up their businesses. Everywhere I look I see aliens invading every aspect of our way of life.

Well it stops here. I have no intention of marrying these two. Steven a half horse half donkey is not even a horse. It's a mule a hybrid nothing like its parents. Peridot, one look at you and it is obvious that you are not human. Why do you even pretend? You're not fooling anybody. It is more appropriate that I marry two jackasses than you two."

With that the justice of the peace tore up the marriage contract written up for them. The crowd stared in shocked silence. Pearl visibly cringed. Speckles a young gem tried to rise up only to be stopped by her mother. Yellow Diamond stared balefully at the judge, she whispered something in Snowflake Obsidian's ear. No doubt orders to kill this judge and right now Steven couldn't blame her. After a period of silence Peridot's Matron took the lead.

"Well how about we head down to the reception hall? I imagine the food must be getting cold," said Yellow Diamond.

As the all got ready to leave Yellow Diamond went up to Steven and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look there is no reason not to celebrate, so this waste of food doesn't acknowledge your union with my apprentice, I do. I have monitored your interactions with my Peridot from a safe distance over the years and I can see how much you care for each other. That is all that matters to me."

Steven blinked back. He always pictured Yellow Diamond as being harsh but fair. This time the gem was being downright compassionate. It was not something he had been used to.

"Yeah thanks but we still would have liked some legal standing with our relationship," said Steven.

The ruler of the 7 planets simply walked away leaving Steven and Peridot with the rest of their family to console them.

The party at the reception ended up being a stilted affair. Though the guests tried their best to be defiantly happy for them it didn't seem right. As Steven and Peridot went through the motions like having the first dance as a married couple, cutting the cake and throwing the bouquet Yellow Diamond was nowhere to be seen. Off to the corner Pearl was busy talking into her cell phone to find somebody to marry Steven and Peridot that very day.

Finally Pearl put away her cell and frowned. Nobody would be coming that day.

The next day Steven was awoken by Peridot violently shaking him. As he looked out the window Steven could see it was still dark.

"Stee-ven get up, I just got a summons from Yellow Diamond herself to attend the Kindergarten right away, the both of us now."

"Peri what's this about? Can't this wait for a couple of hours."

"Steven when the ruler of 7 star systems orders you to come you come right away. Now put on a suit and oh wear this," said Peridot as she handed him a reddish brown cloak.

As they entered Peridot's pod Steven saw how well Peridot had done up here hair. She wore not only a smart looking symbiote but also a cloak as well this time an olive green. She said nothing as they drove straight to the Kindergarten. Once they had taken the elevator down to the Kindergarten Steven turned to his lover.

"So what do you think is going to happen, Peri?"

"Honestly I have no idea. My matron was quite angry and when she's angry she's unpredictable."

Once the elevator doors opened Steven and Peridot were greeted by the sight of several of their gem friends and his father waiting for them. The gems were in their freshest symbiotes. As Steven and Peridot walked through the kindergarten the sea of gems parted revealing Peridot's two Matrons waiting for them. Yellow Diamond, Jaundice had a small smile. Steven didn't trust it.

"Well Peridot Facet2F5L Cut5XG I have inspected your Kindergarten and the childcare facilities you have created. Though unconventional you have risen up to meet the needs of your charges. You have met and exceeded the challenges set up for you acting like a true citizen. In spirit if not in name. To that end I have decided to induct into the citizenry yourself.

Then repeat after me I Peridot Facet2F5L Cut5XG do hereby give myself in service to the Gem Matrix"

"I Peridot Facet2F5L Cut5XG do hereby give myself in service to the Gem Matrix," repeated Peridot.

"As a citizen I accept not only the rights and freedoms of citizenship but also its duties and responsibilities."

"As a citizen I accept not only the rights and freedoms of citizenship but also its duties and responsibilities," said Peridot she stood just a little straight.

"Then by the power invested in me as the Yellow Diamond I hereby grant you citizen. You are now subject to the rights freedoms of the Gem Matrix including the ability to marry your paramour. Shall we get started on the cohabitation agreement?"

Peridot's eyes twinkled as her face split open into a huge smile. Laughing Steven picked her up and twirled her round. They stopped when they heard Yellow Diamond clear her throat.

"While I share your sentiment, let's conduct this ceremony with the appropriate solemnity," said Peridot's Matron.

From Yellow Diamond's side Star Sapphire pulled out a series of datapads.

"Steven and Peridot you have been currently cohabiting for the past three gem years correct?" said Yellow Diamond.

"Correct," replied Peridot.

"Yes," replied Steven.

"And your relationship is of a romantic nature?" asked Jaundice.

The young couple both blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes then," said Yellow Diamond. "Peridot Facet2F5L Cut5XG, are you prepared to share your income, property and time with Steven Universe? Are you prepared to live with him and attend not only to your needs but his? Will you support him in his education and career, will you arrange care for him if should ever crack or become corrupted? And should you acquire any minors will you act as their Matron?"

"I will," replied Peridot.

Yellow Diamond turned to Steven, "Steven Universe by accepting this cohabitation agreement you will become a citizen of the Gem Matrix are you prepared to undertake your duties and responsibilities as the price for enjoying citizenship?"

"I am prepared," answered Steven.

"Alright then, Steven are you prepared to share your income, property and time with Peridot Facet2F5L Cut5XG? Are you prepared to live with her and attend not only to your needs but hers? Will you support her in her education and career, will you arrange care for her should she ever crack or become corrupted? And should you acquire any minors will you act as their, Patron?

"I will," said Steven.

"Then as my authority as the ruler of the Gem Matrix I hereby bind you two into a cohabitation agreement," announced Yellow Diamond.

The crowd cheered as Steven and Peridot kissed.

"We arranged a small vacation for you two on one of our colonies. Please go and enjoy yourselves," said Star Sapphire Peridot's other Matron.

From a safe distance Connie watched the wedding ceremony take place in the Kindergarten with the binoculars that Captain Hammond had given here. She narrowed her eyes as Steven kissed that Peridot and then ran towards the warp pad for destinations unknown. Connie had failed her first mission but no matter she knew what was important now. Taking the sword off her back she stabbed it into the ground. It was a reminder of things lost. Connie walked away back to her dorm.

The next day she entered the Robinoid Operation and Repair Class. In the front was a large hulking gem with speckled orange skin and a gem on her forehead. Not saying a word Connie sat down in the front row.

The hulking monster came up to her, "You must be Connie, Steven and Peridot no longer teach this class they haven't done so in over 3 years."

"That's okay I'm actually here to learn," said Connie.

"So what do you plan to do once you've completed this course?"

"I plan to serve my country," replied Connie with a steely look in her eye.


	16. Taking A Break

Taking a Break

The honeymoon Yellow Diamond provided was wonderful. After taking the warp gate to the location Yellow Diamond arranged Steven and Peridot found themselves by a white sandy beach. It was a small colony recently set up to protect civilians from the many wars that plagued the Gem Matrix. The series of huts that served as the town was just developed enough to provide the comforts of home but not enough to provide any decent nightlife. All Peridot and Steven could really do was swim and make love. Which they did quite often.

By the time the two weeks were over Steven felt relaxed and refreshed. As they stepped on the warp pad Steven turned to his new wife.

"That was the best 2 weeks of my life. I am so looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you," he said as he kissed her.

When they got back the honeymoon was clearly over. When Peridot returned to the Kindergarten she found a message from Homeworld waiting for her. As Peridot stared at the screen she realized that she did not relish giving Steven the bad news. The green gem went back to duties hoping to bury herself in work.

Later that night as she was entering the house she saw the two musk birds cuddling in their sleep.

"You are so lucky," she said softly to the birds. The female opened one eye. "It must be easy to maintain your relationship inside a cage, all your needs are attended to, you have no obligations and nowhere to go. Your cage isn't even locked and yet you stay right there in your little world with nothing changing ever."

As Peridot walked away she heard a confused squawk from the female. The male sensing her distress cuddled her and the pair went back to sleep.

When Peridot went into the bedroom Steven was fast asleep. As she undressed and crawled into bed she made a point of not waking Steven. There was something important she had to tell him in the morning.

Steven awoke to the sounds of Peridot trying to make breakfast. As she muttered and cursed Steven walked into the kitchen. This was not a good sign. Peridot usually tried to cook him something when she had some bad news and today looked like it was no different. Steven cleared his throat. The sound startled Peridot causing her jump and spray coffee grounds all over the kitchen floor.

"Steven you startled me. I was just making you some breakfast as a treat," squeaked Peridot.

His wife was already fully dressed this must be bad.

"Peridot, enough what is going on?"

"Why don't we talk about while you eat breakfast, I made your favorite a cheese omelet," smiled his wife as she handed him a burnt mass. Oh this really must be bad.

"Peri whatever you have to say I'll understand. Just tell me and I promise I'll not get mad,"

"Steven I just received a call from Homeworld. It's the children from the Onion Plague, something's wrong with them. Turquoise, my old teacher wants me to look at them."

"Well that isn't so bad. Why don't you warp them over to the Kindergarten?" said Steven breathing a sigh of relief.

"Steven these children they aren't fit to travel. They can't adapt to change. I have to go to them."

"Well how long do you expect to be?"

"Oh about a couple of… years."

"Years but we've just got married! You just received your citizenship. This isn't fair."

"Steven you have to realize that time passes much more quickly from a gem's point of view. This is Home World taking into consideration our marriage."

"How much time do we have?"

"A couple of months at the most. I asked Turquoise to send me some files on the gemlings' behavior I'm going to show it to some human psychiatrists. I'll see if there's any human equivalent and treatments I could use."

"Hasn't anything like this happened before?"

"Steven up until a few thousand years ago defective gems would be immediately culled and gems don't normally give birth. Our medical system is overwhelmed."

"Well perhaps I can help."

"Steven that's sweet but you don't specialize child psychiatry."

Steven kissed her nose," But I do know people who do tell you what just give me a copy and let me look at it."

"I love you Mr. Universe."

"Do you need me in the Kindergarten?"

"No Rose wasn't nearly as inventive with the gems from Malta. They should respond to regular treatment."

That morning after Peridot left for work, Steven looked at the data file of the gemlings behavior. The tape showed gemlings of all casts the same way with lack of eye contact, problems analyzing social cues and in more severe cases a total lack of speech. Often the gemlings would engage in repetitive behavior such as rocking or obsessively rearranging their toys.

The young man sighed he could tell exactly what was wrong but as to treating the children he had no idea. He quickly picked up the cellphone.

"Hello, Peridot, look I just saw the tapes of the gemlings. Yes, there is something wrong with them I think its autism. I'm not quite sure how to treat it but I'll put out some feelers for you."

"Look that information you've given me is quite enough, thank you Steven."

The next few weeks Steven rarely got to see Peridot. The duties of running the Kindergarten, making her arrangements for her prolonged absence and the task of finding someone not only willing to sacrifice 2 or more years of their lives but also being capable of treating the gemlings took so much of her time. Steven tried to help with trying to looking for psychiatrists on his end but all too often he had no such luck. Despite his help Peridot often would come in so late that Steven would already be asleep. So while Peridot was busy Steven buried himself in writing his thesis.

It was hard going. Steven's heart just wasn't into it. His thoughts were flooded just how little time they had together. Whenever the two finally had time they either fused or made love fiercely. In either case Peridot would cling to him afterwards sobbing until she fell asleep. During the end of their time together Peridot looked particularly sad. They had tried fusing but nothing happened.

"Steven your help has been invaluable these last few weeks because of that I must be going soon."

"I wasn't able to find a shrink willing to go offworld."

"Still you pointed me in the right direction. I found someone in Britain a Doctor Madeline Pritchard. She just has to get her affairs in order and then we leave. Snowflake has arranged for living quarters and life support on Homeworld."

"So how long do we have?"

"Just 3 more days. Steven I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go either. Tell me is there any chance you could take couple of days off?"

"Probably not I still have to debrief my replacement but we should have a lot more time free time now."

Their last day together Peridot made a point to leave the entire day free. She and Steven warped over to Beach City to see his Dad and Pearl. After playing with Malachite and sharing a meal the couple walked on the beach not noticing how cold the water was. When it got late the couple went into Steven's room and simply held each other until the sun came up. When it was time to leave Peridot simply got up and packed her possessions in a small carrier. As she stepped on the warp pad Steven got ready to follow her. To his surprise she stopped him.

"Steven no, it's taking all my will just to leave you right now. If I saw you at the Galaxy warp it would be too much. So please just stay here before I change my mind."

That didn't stop him from kissing her. As they finally parted tears were in Peridot's eyes. She warped out without saying a word.

The next few days passed in a fugue. Somehow as if on autopilot he wrote his thesis. His friends were supportive even congratulating on holding up so well but that was easy to do when you felt so hollow. So in a few short weeks he finished his thesis.

As Steven handed his thesis a rush job, to his supervisor, the man quickly scanned it. Sighing Professor Alton set the paper down.

"Steven this thesis is good but I can't help but feeling you're missing a perfect opportunity," said the older man.

"Come again?" asked Steven.

"Steven you have access to entire medical and psychological treatment of another species. Just think of the opportunities in comparing the two!"

"Actually I only know how to read basic gemmish I'm not familiar with medical terminology."

"Then there's your wife, isn't she a gem doctor? She could help."

"My wife, er had go work offworld to work on something."

"So how long is she supposed to be gone for?"

"About a couple of years according to her that's considered a short while for gems."

"Well think about it. After all you are going to outlive us all. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up living in the Gem Matrix."

Spinel was just getting ready to release the next batch of patients from Malta. This batch promised to be easy and difficult at the same time. While preliminary scans showed minimal damage to gems and their coding these were members of the notorious Blue Diamond's court. These gems were nobility and promised to be particularly condescending to lower caste gems. To make matters worse these gems would have a hard time integrating into modern gem society as most stuff was done for them.

The red gem fiddled with some datapads trying to find anything to do other than that. Spinel sighed. She was no Peridot, her supervisor just seemed to charge into situations knowing exactly what to do. Getting up out of the desk she heard a bleeping noise.

"This is Spinel what is it?" said the red gem.

"Her ma'am we have Steven Universe waiting at the gates," replied Jet on the other line. "He says he wants to come in."

"Send him down, let's see what he wants," ordered Spinel.

When the hybrid came down Spinel could see the wreak he had become. His skin was pale and dark shadow appeared under his eyes. If he was a human Spinel would say he had forgotten to eat. Steven smiled and waved wanly.

"Hey I was just hoping if I could look up some data and use your communications array. I promise to help in any way I could," he said.

"Communications array why do you want to use our communications array?" asked Spinel.

"I was hoping to talk to my wife for a little while."

Spinel looked at how sad Steven appeared. This was not the same happy being who visited the Kindergarten.

"Okay but don't tell anybody about this," said Spinel as she led him back into Peridot's office.

"So what have you been doing?" asked Steven.

"We're about to heal a bunch of gems from the Malta temple," said Spinel through gritted teeth.

"Well my spit is at your service."

"That's very nice but I'm more worried about when they become lucid. They're members of Blue Diamond's court. Let me tell you that was one messed up place I've seen the vid files."

"Sounds like you should give them a chance before judging them."

"I don't need to give them a chance to see what they're like. They'll be spoiled, condescending and treat lower caste gems like dirt. So unless you're a Rose Quartz or something…. Steven I just realized how you can help me."

"O-kay what do you want me to do?"

"Never mind that, just contact your wife. I'll tell you when you're done," with that she left him.

After a few bleeps Steven miraculously reached his wife, "This is Peridot it is presently downtime right now. This had better be a medical emergency." The Peridot on the screen looked like she had just gotten up. Steven's heart skipped as he realized she was wearing one of his old T shirts.

"Peridot it's me," called out Steven.

"Steven how did you get to reach me?"

"I'm using your office communications array. I promised to do a favor to Spinel afterwards. How's it going?"

"We've reached a snag. Well one of the children started playing with Dr. Pritchard's space suit during treatment. Dr. Pritchard nearly died so we're moving to Calcite 3."

"Isn't that a frozen hellhole?"

"Yes but it has a breathable atmosphere. A far seeing governor set up several children's homes there. There are lots of human caretakers and plenty of facilities for Dr. Pritchard to use. What have you been doing?"

"Well nothing much really I finished my thesis but my supervisor suggested I compare treatment methods between humans and gems for PSTD. Peri I miss you terribly. The house feels empty without you."

"I miss you too. I just wish I could be right there on Earth with you."

"Look just do your job as best you can. Something will come up, perhaps I can visit sometime?"

"I'd like that I really would."

Off screen an alarm rang.

"Look that's my wake up call. I have to pick up Pritchard and head off to Calcite 3. I'll send an email of my contact data once we've settled down and remember Steven I love you."

The screen flickered out as Steven left the office he found Sapphire waiting for him.

"Sapphire just the gem I want to see," called Steven out with forced cheer.

"You should take your supervisor's advice," said the small blue gem coldly. Was Sapphire always this creepy?

"Er yeah I was thinking of the Malta gems. Since you were a member of Blue Diamond's court and all."

"What they need to learn is how to stand on their own two feet. They need to know that they are no longer in court anymore."

"Still I could use your help in this case. Will you come with me?"

"Remember Steven help can only be given if they want it."

"Okay then let the healing begin," said Steven as he charged into the bubble room.

What he saw was several more or less intact gems milling about. The ones that were corrupted were fairly minor their forms morphing and flickering before going back into shape.

"Where's my body servant?" called a rather disheveled looking Emerald.

"I'm hungry is there a servant here to guide me to the revitalization chamber?" asked an aristocratic Aquamarine.

"What happened? the last thing I remember is having an audience with Pink Diamond," called out another.

"Ladies calm down. I'll explain everything as best as I can," soothed Steven.

"Sapphire tell your human servant to take me a revitalization chamber right away," ordered the Aquamarine.

"I'm not a servant and I'm not human. I'm a gem like you," said Steven lifting up his shirt.

"By the Goddess that's one of Pink Diamond's abominations," cried out a small blue gem.

The gems started to babble once again this time with a sense of panic. As the hubbub rose Steven tried to calm the gems down. It wasn't working.

"Quiet!" shouted Sapphire. "Look I've tried to be nice but I am just losing my patience. You were captured and bubbled by Rose Quartz over 6000 years ago. For some reason, probably because you guys don't even know how to tie your own shoes Rose decided not to experiment on you too much."

"Okay," said what looked to be another Lapis. "Take us to Blue Diamond's court then."

"Er Blue Diamond is dead and all her property was taken over by the State," answered Steven.

"Well then what about another Diamond's court then? Yellow or White Diamond?" asked the Lapis.

"There are no longer any courts all the Diamonds you knew are dead. There are no longer any courtiers, pages or body servants. The life you knew is over," said Sapphire through gritted teeth.

"Well then who's going to take care of us?" asked the Emerald timidly.

"No one," shouted Sapphire. "It's time to take care of yourself. Try contributing for a change."

With that she stormed off, leaving Steven alone with the frightened gems. Steven fingered his collar, the sweat coming off his brow. He felt the eyes of the old courtiers staring at him.

"So you said you were hungry? How about I show you to the feeding chamber?" said Steven nervously.

The next day as Steven was buying groceries he met Connie in the produce aisle. His old jam bud waved to him as she practically ran towards him.

"Steven! Fancy meeting you here. I thought you didn't eat anymore?" Connie smiled.

"Connie, I don't. I'm just getting food for the birds. What have you done to your hair?" asked Steven.

"Do you like it? I had it cut a couple of months ago," Connie touched her hair.

"Actually it looks a little harsh. It's been nice seeing you but I need to get some coffee."

"Don't go just yet. Tell me what you've been doing?"

"Well I been volunteering at the Kindergarten there are a bunch of patients there. Each one is really a piece of work. Peridot has left Earth on an assignment. It's been really hard."

"So how long will she be away?"

"Too long, I miss her so much."

"Well how about you get your coffee and then we can talk about it some more?"

They ended up in a small café. As Connie told Steven of her adventures Steven laughed. They talked for hours until Steven glanced at the clock. Realizing the time, he picked up his small bag of groceries.

"Look I had a wonderful time but it's getting late," said Steven.

"I did too. Maybe we can do this again?" said Connie coyly.

"I'd like that. See you."

The next day Steven entered the Kindergarten with a small smile on his face. As he headed to the Blue Diamond's old court he felt a tug on his leg.

"Sapphire I didn't notice you there," said Steven.

"The perils of being very short. I have something to give you Steven," said Sapphire as she handed him a small packet.

"er thanks what is it?"

"It is an alarm clock set to Calcite 3's day length. It is also set to the capital's time zone. This way you can reach Peridot much easier. Ep"

Steven hugged her tightly, "Thank you. Well I've got to be seeing your old court. Want to come?"

"No," said the small gem as she walked away.

When Steven reached the Blue Diamond courtiers' room he found the place a mess. In one area he found a courtier staring at a burnt out datapad sobbing, in another he found the Emerald flailing around clearly losing control of a symbiote. Seeing as she was in the most distress he ran over to her aid.

"Look calm down, the symbiote respond to your thoughts," said Steven.

"Calm down? The thing's covering my face," shrieked Emerald.

"Look I have worn one of those before, just empty your mind. These things have a default."

Steven watched as the symbiote retreated from Emerald's face. It slowly morphed into a jumpsuit like the one Peridot would wear. When it was done Emerald looked down at her body.

"This is rather … simple and why am I wearing shoes?" asked Emerald.

"Look things have changed. After Rose Quartz started the first civil war, it is no longer considered good taste to wear frilly dresses or have bare feet."

"I see your point. Tell me is Blue Diamond truly dead?"

"Yes, I saw her die myself."

Emerald did something truly unexpected. She laughed.

"Yes guys this Steven saw Lapis Lazuli die himself," shouted Emerald.

The gems whooped for joy and hugged each other.

"Wait why are you guys so happy?" asked a confused Steven.

"Oh Steven we may have not worked but we earned every bit of our luxurious lifestyle," cried out Aquamarine.

"Sapphire wouldn't understand. Blue Diamond truly valued her future vision but Lapis liked to use us" said Emerald.

"Oh," said Steven. These guys were going to take a lot of work.

The next months were particularly busy. At the Kindergarten when Steven wasn't writing his paper or gathering research he was trying his best to counsel Blue Diamond's old court. The gems were a mess not only had they no skills on taking care of themselves but they had suffered terrible abuse at Blue Diamond's hands. It would take a long for them to heal. Steven also contacted Peridot regularly. Every week or so when he felt particularly lonely he would contact his wife after finishing his duties with the Blue Diamond Court. As soon as the screen flickered he could see her smile. It felt good to hear her voice and to know that she was missing him as much as Steven was missing her.

When he did have time for himself there was Connie. Offering a friendly smile and reminding Steven of a happier simpler time. Sometimes they would walk on the beach, other times they would sit in a café and Connie would sit there listening to his stories about his life with Peridot. Despite all this he still felt empty.

By the start of Christmas holidays Steven truly felt lonely. Around this time of year, he and Peridot would be setting up Christmas decorations. Greg and Pearl were away on vacation in Pennsylvania so he couldn't visit them.

So instead he went over to his favorite café. As he ordered his coffee he heard a familiar cry.

"Steven it's me Connie," cried his old girlfriend.

"Connie you're looking great, what have you been doing?"

"Oh same old, same old. I thought Peridot would be back at least for Christmas."

"She can't, the children are a lot of work. Why aren't you back home for the holidays?"

"Steven I'm Hindu. I don't celebrate Christmas besides Mom ends up being quite busy during the holidays I would just be underfoot."

"Still it's nice to be with the ones you love at this time of year."

"Yes it is, you know being here with you really brings me back."

The two talked well into the evening. Before they even noticed the café closed and they were out on the street. Steven looked a little uncomfortable standing outside.

"Well I got to be going. I have to compile my research for my masters," he said.

"I'll walk you home," said Connie.

As the couple walked Steven looked at Connie. She looked so beautiful with the snow in her hair and the little beret that she wore. Soon they were at the door of the house he and Peridot shared.

"Look I'm a little cold right now cold right now. Could we go in and warm up with a cup of coffee or something?" asked Connie innocently.

"Sure come in," said Steven as he opened the door.

"Steven how about I make a fire while you make your coffee?"

"Sure hey how about some chocolate? It will just like old times."

"Steven these birds are so cute."

"Er thanks my Dad gave them to me after going to Feldspar 6. They are a mated pair."

Carrying the finished hot chocolate Steven turned round. There in the living room before a roaring fire sat Connie on a pile of cushions.

"Well don't just stand there, come sit down beside me," said Connie as she patted the cushions beside her.

As Steven sat down he became very aware of the beautiful woman Connie had become.

"I missed this hanging around. We used to sit like this and watched the snow fall remember?" asked Connie.

"I remember," he jumped slightly as Connie leaned on his shoulder.

"Steven what happened to us? We used to be so close."

"We grew up. I feel in love with Peridot and we settled in Kingsport together."

'Steven this is not easy to say but I never stopped loving you even after all these years,"

Before Steven knew it Connie kissed him. Her arms twined over his back, her tongue invaded his mouth. He felt a heady heat and then thought of Peridot. Coming to his senses he pushed Connie away.

"Connie stop this isn't appropriate. I'm married to Peridot."

"Oh Steven a cohabitation agreement is not a real marriage."

"We made a promise to love and support each other. That sound like a marriage to me."

"And where is she now? In some other star system working. Steven if she loved you she would be by your side, like I am," said Connie passionately.

Then Steven looked at Connie. Truly looked at her. The tight sweater, the made up face and the roaring fire. He remembered how Connie always seemed to turn up when he least expected it.

"All this time, you've been trying to seduce me," he realized.

"That thing isn't human Steven."

"Neither am I. Get out," said Steven coldly.

"Steven I didn't-"

"I said LEAVE!"

Not saying a word Connie picked herself up as if nothing had happened. Without saying a word, she grabbed her coat and left the house. When he was confident Connie was gone, Steven hastily loaded up his backpack, gathered the musk birds and drove straight to the Kindergarten. When he reached the bottom he shoved the cage into a nearby nurse's arms.

"I'm going to visit my wife, use these as therapy animals or something," said Steven.

Peridot was sitting slumped on her chair as she listened to Dr. Pritchard. There were several hobbies that Pritchard could have taken up on Calcite 3, ice sculpting, skiing or even skating to name a few. But Madeline Pritchard had chosen none of that instead her favorite habit was complaining.

"Just look at the weather out there, it's bloody freezing. If I wanted snow and bitterly cold weather I would have stayed in Scotland," droned Pritchard.

"You're on an alien world," sighed Peridot.

"That's another thing I was hoping to seek out new live and new civilizations instead these place reminds me of Bolton in winter. All these human nannies I want- oh hello there"

Peridot raised her eyes. In the doorway was a familiar large form.

"Steven," she cried as she launched herself at him.

"Merry Christmas Peridot," Steven said as he kissed her.


	17. Meeting up With Old Friends

Meeting up with Old Friends

When Steven entered her quarters it was the best Christmas present Peridot ever got. Without Steven by her side Calcite 3 felt that much colder. As he kissed her for the first time in weeks Peridot felt warm.

"Steven if I knew you were coming I wouldn't have mailed your Christmas present," said Peridot blushing. "Oh forgive me Steven this is Madeline Pritchard."

"Charmed," said the thin older woman. "I'll just leave you two to get reacquainted. I'm going to check on the children."

"So how long have you got?" asked Peridot softly.

"I'm not sure I just rushed on over. Tell me are there any treatment centers for PSTD here?" asked Steven.

"No but we have an extensive medical library here. Courtesy of Governor Apatite."

"Well then perhaps I could help out with the children then?"

"I'd like that, actually we're having some trouble Dr. Pritchard can't really pin down what sort of treatment she should use."

When Peridot lead him to the Onion Plague children they were greeted by a large battle scarred Agate. The hulking purple and white gem bowed respectfully. As Steven looked around he saw dozens of gemlings of all castes. As they all turned round Steven saw all their faces. The expression on each and every one of them was uncanny and familiar.

"Onion they all look like Onion," said Steven softly.

"Forgive me Steven I'd like to introduce you to Dorm Matron Agate," said Peridot.

"You're in charge of all these gemlings?" asked Steven.

"Most of these gemlings are orphaned the rest their mothers couldn't… cope. I have plenty of help from the human staff but even they have trouble dealing with children so afflicted."

"Can I take a look at them?"

"Be my guest," replied Agate. "But take these light candies they respond better with food."

Steven came up to what looked like a young Topaz. He spoke softly to her as he handed her a glowing candy.

The little gem said nothing as she accepted the candy. Instead of eating it she rolled it around the floor like some sort of marble. This was definitely Onion's daughter. As the young gem stared at him with unblinking eyes Steven had an idea.

"Peridot I have an idea. Dr. Pritchard would you like to come with me to Beach City? I would like you to meet Onion's family," Pulling Dr. Pritchard's hand he started to run out the door.

"Steven, not that I don't think this is an excellent idea but now is not the time," called out Peridot.

"Well why not?"

"Because presently it is one am in the morning at Beach City."

"Oh, I'll just observe you working then," said an embarrassed Steven.

As Steven for the most part kept well out of the way as he observed his wife and Dr. Pritchard interacting with the children. As he asked the occasional question he could feel Dr. Pritchard staring at him. When there was a break Dr. Pritchard came up to him.

"You know young man you have a natural talent for empathy," observed the woman.

"Er thanks I'm actually studying psychiatry myself."

"What field if I may ask?"

"Well I'm planning on using cognitive therapy on PTSD."

"Well maybe you should change your field these children seem to react well with you. As it is your suggestion of seeing the father's family just might help us. I look forward to returning to Earth in the morning."

What that she left him as she went to get some food. Seeing her eat Steven reminded Steven that he was hungry himself.

"Hey Peridot," he said as he came up to her. "I'm running low on energy where is the feeding chamber?"

"We don't have any. We found that undergoing dining rituals helps the gemlings adapt to socialization. We do have some food though."

"Thank you but I would rather eat with you when the time comes."

It was dark when the shift finally ended. The wind was cutting as Peridot guided Steven back to the quarters she shared with Dr. Pritchard. As Steven entered Peridot's room Madeline excused herself. Peridot motioned to a small low table.

"I'm sorry Steven I just did not expect you. Still I've got some light bread," apologized Peridot.

"That's okay, I just want to spend time with you," said Steven.

"That's very nice but why the rush all of a sudden?"

"Connie."

Peridot had nothing to say about that.

Steven decided to lighten things up, "So I notice there are a lot of humans here."

"It's the nannies in charge of the children."

Steven pulled Peridot close, "Do you know what I want to do with you?" he said softly.

"I have some ideas but we better be quiet."

Madeline Pritchard was no fool she knew that Peridot wanted to be alone with her husband. So pleading tiredness Madeline went up to her room. She was trying to sleep after a long day but the noise from the common room was just too loud. She tried clamping her pillow over her head but it was no good. She tried waiting perhaps the noise would quiet down but after half an hour the noise was still as loud as ever. Losing her patience Madeline marched right down the stairs.

Turning into the room Madeline shouted "Right you two I've been patient but if you don't turn down the TV I am going to …"

Madeline gasped as she saw a huge brown skinned man sitting in front of the TV, "Who are you?"

The stranger seemed to shift and in a flash of light there sat Steven and Peridot. The two sat blushing.

"Sorry Madeline, Steven and I decided to fuse," said Peridot apologetically.

"So that's what fusion looks like I-I heard of it but never thought I would see it."

"Yes it's how gems become intimate," explained Steven.

"Well I'm no prude but could you please turn down the TV? I couldn't sleep."

When Madeline had gone Peridot observed Steven. He was barely keeping his eyes open.

"Steven, I think it is time we went to bed don't you."

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

When they got to the room Peridot shoved Steven on the bed. As she started to undress her husband she heard a soft snoring. Steven had fallen asleep. No matter they can catch up in the morning.

The next morning Dr. Pritchard went to the children's dorm alone. A couple of hours later during breakfast socialization Steven and Peridot came in holding hands.

"Oh Dr. Pritchard Steven and I were just talking. He was thinking of importing some animals for the children as a kind of therapy."

"Well let's just go to contact this Onion's family first."

After breakfast was over the three quickly travelled to Beach City thanks to Peridot's pull. They soon found themselves in front of a small café a Mommy's Mocha. As Steven entered Peridot made a point of staying behind. The café was geared towards young mothers with small children playing on the floors as their mothers watched and drank coffee. Behind the counter stood a very pale young man.

"Hey Sour Cream, good to see you," said Steven.

Sour Cream smiled wanly, "Nice to see you too. Are you back for the holidays?"

"Actually I came to see your mother. It's about Onion."

"Steven I don't think Mom would want to see you. She still blames you for what happened to my brother."

"Then maybe she'll see me. I'm Madeline Pritchard a child psychiatrist. From what I've heard the children seem to share Onion's condition. It is important that we learn about what sort of treatment Onion received so we can work out what to do next."

"Well Mom's not going to up until about eleven but I think I can give you the name of our family doctor. Hey is that Peridot out there? Hey Peridot come on in."

Slowly Peridot entered the café. To Madeline's eyes she almost looked ashamed.

"Hi there, Sour Cream. I didn't think I would be welcome here," said Peridot sheepishly.

"Peridot I am the last person to blame you for what happened. You helped me so much. If not for you Mom would have been on the streets. Tell me what will you have?"

"A large coffee with salt please. How's your Mom?"

"Mom is not well but tell me what you've been doing?"

As so Madeline observed the three old friends catch up on old times. As they laughed and reminisced the minutes seemed to fly by. All was seeming to go well until Peridot suddenly perked up.

"Sour Cream your mother's up," said Peridot. "Steven we should leave."

As Peridot and Steven gathered their things Madeline could hear the sound of someone descending the stairs. A fat old woman with a bizarre hairdo turned round the corner.

"Sour Cream who's that you were talking to," asked the woman. This was Sour Cream's mother?

"Oh just catching up with some old school friends. Mother this is Dr. Pritchard she's treating some children who are like Onion."

"Onion was fine. There was nothing wrong with him until the gems got their hands on him."

Dr. Pritchard smiled diplomatically. This was going to be much harder then she thought, "I understand tell me what was Onion like as a child I'd really like to know."

Hours later when Dr. Pritchard left the café she found Peridot and Steven sitting by the town's water fountain nearby. The couple stood up together.

"So how did it go?" asked Peridot.

"The mother was pretty much in denial. She loved him but I was able to get some useful information," replied Pritchard.

"Well we tried contacting Dr. Shipley's office but she's away on Christmas vacation. She won't be back until after New Year's," said Peridot.

"In the meantime Peridot and I were thinking about checking out some animal shelters to pick up some animals for the children," said Steven.

"Good idea I'll just leave you to it," said Pritchard.

"Wait! We could use your help," cried Steven.

"Oh need a chaperon do you?"

With that remark Peridot and Steven blushed.

After Pritchard left them the couple set down to work. Using the net and warp pads the couple scoured the globe for suitable animals. The standards were high. Not only did the animals have to be patient and good with children but they also had to be healthy and able to withstand the extreme cold of Calcite 3.

Steven found a few dozen huskies in North Town but that wasn't enough to help the hundreds of children on Calcite 3. As time went on it became harder and harder to find a suitable animal. Horses and ponies were out because of the special care the required. Cats were considered too risky after all one of them could be one of Rose's genetically engineered cats. That left only some breeds of dogs.

As the days passed on by, Steven despaired of finding any more suitable animals. New Year's came and went with Steven and Dr. Pritchard getting some useful information from Dr. Shipley. It was as Steven suspected sensing that Vidalia would never send Onion to a psychiatrist Dr. Shipley suggested home schooling and letting Onion pick out a pet which in his case was a snake.

"Actually Onion seemed to make the most progress when he started hanging out with you, Steven," observed Shipley.

When their session was done Steven and Dr. Pritchard thanked Dr. Shipley as she handed them Onion's medical records. Steven looked sorry that this chapter of treatment was over. After all this would mean the end of his time with Peridot.

As Steven entered the house Peridot shared his wife almost bowled him over.

"Steven," she shrieked. "I found the perfect animals."

"Whoa hold on. Where's the fire?"

"We have to work quickly I was just reading this article on the net. The Metropolitan Petting Zoo is culling its Emperor Penguins due to overcrowding. Steven these birds are tame and able to stand the cold. They're perfect for Calcite 3."

"How long do we have?"

"3-4 days at the most. Steven let's go see them now."

Within no time thanks to thanks to Peridot's credentials they found themselves in the penguin pen of the Metropolitan Zoo. Peridot was like a small child as she looked down at the penguins.

"Oh Steven, they're perfect. The children will love them," cried Peridot.

"So these penguins will handle petting?" asked Steven trying to keep professional.

"Oh yes these birds came into contact with children every day. They're very tame," replied the manager.

"How much for them?" shouted out Peridot. She was holding a small penguin.

"Money's not the problem miss. You see these birds require very special care they need to eat a special diet of live herring and then there's the matter of keeping them at below freezing temperatures for at least 12 hours a day."

"Oh that's not going to be a problem believe me," smiled Peridot knowingly.

Matron Agate and her helpers were doing their best to keep the children in order. They were waiting by the warp pad for the latest arrivals. Since the arrival of the dogs the children were more sociable. They loved the dogs and when they heard that even more friends like the huskies it was all that Agate could do to hold them back.

The warp pad flashed and there stood Steven and Peridot surrounded by dozens of penguins. The children surged as the penguins hopped off the warp pad and ran straight towards them. Matron Agate let out a small smile as the children cheered behaving for once like normal gemlings. It was a small miracle.


	18. The Return

The Return

Peridot knew something was wrong long before she received the call. For starters Steven had been having horrible nightmares often waking Peridot in the middle of the night. When she asked him what had happened she received the same answer.

"There's this rainbow haired gem she's screaming in the dark. Peridot she's in so much pain," he'd say.

Steven became tired and listless. He lost his appetite. It was starting to affect his work. Once he even fell asleep during a therapy session with the children. Having enough, Peridot was about to arrange an appointment with the medical technician when the call came.

It was late at night when Peridot felt Steven poking her shoulder. As she looked up she saw how terrible he looked. His hair was messy, there were bags under his eyes and despite his gem physiology he was thin and gaunt.

"It's for you," he said pointing to the vidscreen.

"Have you been awake all this time?" asked Peridot.

"It's the dreams again? As soon as I sleep, there she is screaming."

"Steven you can be such a pebble. Can't you see that by avoiding the issue you're hurting yourself. Go back to bed."

"Can't the caller wants to talk to you alone."

"Then go into the kitchen and for Goddess's sake eat something you look like you're about to poof," shouted Peridot impatiently.

When Peridot turned to the screen she saw a very frightened Fluorite on the screen. The gem looked around fearfully "Has the hybrid gone?"

"That hybrid is my husband you'd do well to remember that. What is it that you want?"

"We need you back. The kindergarten is in shambles, several patients and staff are missing."

"I'm on assignment to Yellow Diamond I can't just up and leave besides shouldn't Spinel be dealing with this problem?"

"Spinel was one of the first to disappear. Peridot the kindergarten is being decimated."

Peridot felt a chill in her very being. "Y-you'd better call Homeworld and see if they could help."

"Peridot you know full well who this could be. The last time Rose was sighted Homeworld put themselves on indefinite quarantine to protect the rest of the empire. What do you think they would do to a small isolated outpost?

It gets worse. Humans have been disappearing around town as well. Because of this there is a rising antigem sentiment in town. It got so bad I sent my Peridot off to an apprenticeship position on a deep space freighter and I myself am living in the kindergarten.

Peridot there is a monster lurking somewhere in Kingsport or the Kindergarten. You know the area better than anyone. I am begging you please return home."

Before Peridot could reply she heard a crash in the kitchen. Racing in she found Steven sprawled out on the floor. Peridot tried shaking her husband but had no such luck. Gently placing Steven in a comfortable position she stood up.

"Sorry Fluorite I have an emergency. I'll get back to you as soon as possible," said Peridot grimly.

Later at the infirmary Peridot looked down at her husband. Despite being over 6 feet tall he looked so small in the bed. Looking closer she could see the nightmares had been affecting him badly.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked Peridot to the attending nurse.

"Technically as far as I can tell nothing," replied the nurse a young sodalite. "Our scans revealed no defect in his gem. I know that he is half human perhaps there is something with his organic half."

"Can't you treat him here?"

"I've given him a sedative to help him sleep but that's as far as we can go. Actually we're not equipped to treat serious cases for humans. Usually if something serious arises we send the humans back to Earth right away"

"Fine I'll take him back to our home. We can get treatment for him in Kingsport."

The next day Peridot guided a dozy Steven off the warp pad back to their home. As Peridot lead him through the streets Steven weaved and stumbled still feeling the effects of the sedative that the infirmary gave him. He was practically leaning on her as she tried to open the door of their house.

"Easy there Steven, just a few more moments," soothed Peridot as she fiddled with the lock.

The door popped open. As Peridot went inside she could discern movement and heard a rustling sound. The young technician flicked on the lights. The house was filthy, bits of food wrappers littered the floor and before Peridot could make anything out a large shadow scurried away. Putting Steven in a nearby chair Peridot raced after the intruder calling for them to stop.

The large shadow raced for the back door but Peridot used her mental powers to lock it.

"Right I don't know who you are but you are going to pay for what you did to our house," said Peridot as she marched up to the form. From what she could tell it was some sort of quartz.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to," begged the shape. It sounded frightened almost pleading.

Peridot flipped on the lights. A large Jasper stood covering at the door.

"Speckles, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Peridot.

"Matron changed the locks on the doors and I can't get into my house," sobbed Speckles. "Please don't throw me out. I have nowhere to go."

Peridot took in the sight before her. Speckles hair was matted, her symbiote was filthy.

Peridot sighed, "I'm not going to throw you out. Look help me clean this place up and then after you get a bath we'll see what to do about you."

After gently placing Steven in their bed Peridot led Speckles into the bathroom and filled the tub with water.

"So tell me what happened between you and your matron?" asked Peridot almost casually.

"I dunno," said the big gem as she teared up. "She just suddenly lost interest in me. One minute it was 'how was your day at school?' then it was all 'Don't bother me I'm busy'. Jet was gone for hours at a time at first. Then she started locking me out of rooms first the basement then more rooms. Finally she just locked me out. I tried going to the Kindergarten but they locked me out too. I've been staying here for two weeks."

This didn't sound like Jet at all. The gem risked her career and life to bring Speckles to Earth and have her treated just abandoned her. Peridot knew that young gems weren't as valued as their human counterparts but leaving a young gemling alone in the world sounded downright callous. One thing was for sure Peridot was not going to leave Steven in the Kindergarten just yet.

Peridot's thoughts were interrupted when she heard screaming from their bedroom. Motioning for Speckles to stay in the tub Peridot rushed over towards the bedroom. It was worse than she thought.

His eyes shut tightly. Steven sat bolt upright in the bed screaming as if being ground alive. The sheets darkened as a puddle formed below Steven. Peridot was planning on making an appointment to see someone at St. Agnes' in the morning but now she could see it couldn't wait. From the corner of her eye she could see a large frightened shape at the doorway.

"Speckles get dressed we're taking Steven to the doctor's right away," ordered Peridot.

Within the hour Peridot peered down at Steven's comatose form as she held his hand. They were in a hospital room at St. Agnes' the local human mental hospital. Despite the sedatives given Steven still thrashed and moaned. Suddenly a hand fell on Peridot's shoulder. The young gem whirled round frightened.

"- I said I have given him something to sleep but because Steven is half gem I doubt that we can do much else for him," said the doctor a graying man.

"Er sorry I was lost in thought. As for not doing much I have already tried an infirmary on a gem colony they told me the exact same thing. So since I have tried treating his gem side can you help me with his human side then?"

The human psychologist sighed, "I can't promise much but we'll give him a full examination and I would like to observe him in the sleep lab. In the meantime you should get some rest and see about that gem 'child'? that came with you."

"You recognized what she was. That's quite impressive. Don't worry I got both covered."

"I'll call you a cab. It's getting late and things in this town are rather- tense."

Peridot thanked the man and bundled both her and Speckles into a cab. The ride was a tense affair with the driver glaring back at the two gems. When they finally reached Ronaldo's childrens's home the driver stopped about 100 meters away.

"It's still over 100 meters away," said Peridot.

"You can walk,"replied the driver in a surly voice.

"We can also get beaten up. Drive us right to the door or you don't get paid."

The man grumbled and drove them right up to the gate which didn't exist two years ago. Struck by the changes Peridot absentmindedly handed some gem scrip to the man. The unpleasant human said something rude and flung the money away as he drove off almost hitting Speckles on the way out.

Ronaldo's home had changed greatly. No longer open, it had a large sturdy wall surrounding the yard with an electric gate in front. It was no longer a home but rather a fortress.

"Peridot, I don't like this place," whined Speckles. She clung to Peridot.

Peridot did her best to ignore Speckles as she pressed the con but even she couldn't ignore the hostile atmosphere. As the green gem waited shadowy figures emerged from the corners. Peridot jabbed the speaker button over and over again. After what seemed like a long time the screen on the gate flashed on.

"What?!" said a rather ratty looking Ronaldo. Then he saw who it was. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. Er what brings you here?"

Peridot was getting flustered. Hostile looking humans carrying homemade weapons came into view. "I'll explain once you let us in. Open the gates now!"

A bottle sailed by dangerously close to Peridot's gem. The gates opened. Peridot and Speckles rushed right in. Inside the yard Jenny was waiting for them.

"What in the world? Peridot I thought you were on another planet. What brings you here," cried the young black woman. She held a baseball bat protectively.

"Forget about that what's been happening here?" cried Peridot.

"Let's go inside. I'll explain later."

Once inside Ronaldo took Speckles in hand and led her away. Peridot looked around. The place seemed a lot messier than before. Toys lay scattered all around and the smell of cooking lingered in the air. Peridot also noticed that the windows had bars on them.

"Now I really want to know what's been happening," said Peridot.

Jenny returned from the kitchen with a tray of tea. Ronaldo came in and the black woman poured them both a cup. Both looked worn out, tired.

"It all started a couple of months after Steven left," sighed Jenny. "I'm not really quite sure when. Gems began disappearing. There was no sign of them they just upped and left leaving behind their possessions. It was scary but the townsfolk really didn't care. That is until the humans started disappearing too."

"You see there is a large anti gem sentiment in growing in this town and thanks to humans disappearing it just got worse," added Ronaldo.

"The townsfolk were quick to accuse the gems of abducting their people. The gems tried explaining some of their own were missing too but that didn't help either," continued Jenny. "By this time there was a very vocal anti gem faction in town."

"Let me guess, led by Connie Maheswaran," said Peridot.

"Yes," replied Ronaldo. "It was very shocking. I mean Connie was all into gem stuff and then this happens. Well anyway, people started listening. The idea spread that anything to do with gems were bad and that humans who worked with the gems were traitors. Then the attacks came."

"A couple of people in the Gem halfway house were hospitalized,"added Jenny. "We had a couple of people helping out but they quit and left town. It all came to a head when thugs attacked the children while in the playground."

"And you just stayed there?" asked Peridot outraged.

"There was nowhere to go. The entire country is like this," sighed Ronaldo.

"We did the best we could. Even tried getting the children to the Kindergarten but by this time they had locked themselves in and were not letting anybody in. So we put up the wall,"said Jenny.

"This is outrageous why wasn't I told of this sooner?"shouted Peridot.

"Keep it down you're scaring the children," hissed Jenny.

From the corner of her eye Peridot could see a little green face peering from behind a door. Jenny went over and comforted the little gem a Peridot who looked unfamiliar. Ronaldo turned to Peridot.

"Look the last time Rose was spotted the gems put the entire Homeworld in quarantine. Think of what they would do to a small human town or even a Kindergarten filled with obsolete gems?" said Ronaldo.

"I see your point," said Peridot crestfallen. "But that still doesn't explain why you have more children."

"Well Snowflake had this idea that more Peridots and Pearls could be made and then adopted out,"admitted Jenny.

"At first it was working so well, but the adoptive parents started returning them even abandoning them. Our last charge we found on Craig's list," said Ronaldo.

Peridot stood ramrod straight. The green gripped her teacup so tightly it started to crack. The human had never seen her so angry flinched.

"This is so many shades of unacceptable. As soon as possible I'm going to march straight down and set things right," growled Peridot.

Imperiously Peridot ordered to be sent into a room for the night but once she was in Peridot could not sleep. Instead she paced up and down the room for a couple of hours. Seeing how she couldn't get any sleep Peridot decided to make herself useful.

The next morning when Ronaldo and Jenny woke up, they found a small army of robinoids milling about inside. It got even stranger when they woke the children up and looked out the window. Outside there were shrubs and trees marching in front of the lawn. Dumbfounded they staggered down the stairs only to find Peridot waiting for them.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to do something useful. I went back to my house and gathered a few robinoids to affect repairs on this dwelling. The shrubs are for your other problem," said Peridot. "Oh and one other thing I need to borrow your car."

"Couldn't you just use the warp pad in your house to get in?" asked Jenny. She was holding a young Pearl in her arms.

"No, I'm going to St. Agnes, where Steven is," answered Peridot. "It's high time I attended to his needs."


	19. Like a Diamond

Like a Diamond

When Peridot snatched the keys from Jenny and left the black woman turned to Ronaldo.

"What is happening? I have never seen Peridot act like that ever," said Jenny.

"Peridot's finally taking and getting things done. She's acting like a leader, like a diamond," said Ronaldo.

Peridot didn't bother to changer her appearance. Her mind was full of thoughts of the recent events that happened her husband's breakdown, the disappearances and the possibility that Rose was back. So lost in thought was she, that Peridot almost didn't notice the flashing lights of the police car behind her.

"License and registration," the man ordered. Peridot handed in her driver's license, registration and her gem identification. The man did a cursory look. "Hmm it says here that this here car belongs to a Ronaldo Fryman and I don't recognize this off world license. You'll have to come with me to the station."

"Look I really don't have time for this," said Peridot through gritted teeth.

"You'll make the time. Seeing that you've just stolen this vehicle," the cop reached for his weapon.

Having enough Peridot snapped. Using her mind she bent the barrel of the officer's gun. There was so much metal on the cop that Peridot lifted him off the air. The coward kicked and screamed as Peridot stepped out of the car. She picked up her identification and shoved into the man's face.

"See this? This is my gem collective ID it states that I am the daughter of Yellow Diamond. Ever heard of diplomatic immunity? This means that I can do whatever I want and not be charged. And that means I don't have to suffer your trumped up charges." To make her point Peridot used her mind to fling him to the ground. "Now go tell your masters that Peridot of Facet 2F5L is back and there are going to be some changes."

As the cop scrambled back to his car Peridot drove off. She was much calmer when she reached St. Agnes'. The psychologist a Dr. Aldiss was waiting for her.

"Steven did not have a good night we were forced to anesthetize him with a general sedative to let him rest but that isn't sleep," said the older man.

"When can you take him to the sleep lab?" asked Peridot.

"There's a backlog, so it will take a couple of weeks," replied the man.

"That's not good enough, look I am the daughter of Yellow Diamond. As such I have an unlimited supply of resources and money at my disposal. Whatever you need to do to get Steven into that sleep lab sooner rather than later do it. I will see to the rest."

"It will still be at least a week. His body needs time to recover."

"Dr. Aldiss do you trust me?"

"I trust that you care for your husband."

"Well then take me to him right now and promise you won't freak out."

The doctor led Peridot uneasily to Seven's room. Once they were there, Peridot ordered for him to shut the door. Dr. Aldiss was about to ask her what she was planning when Peridot took a scalpel and stabbed it straight into her husband's heart.

"What in the name of God did you do?" shouted the shocked human as he ran towards her.

Richard Aldiss thought he couldn't be more shocked when Steven's body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Numb with shock he stared as Peridot rummaged through the sheets and pulled out a large pink gem.

"Wha- where did Steven go?"

"Nowhere this is Steven in his most basic form. In a couple of days he will reform fully refreshed and ready for your sleep lab. Now do you have a safe place and a powerful light source in which to keep him?"

"I-I'm just going to release him into your care. I'll have the sleep lab ready for him in a couple of days. Peridot?" the green gem grunted. "If he, your husband could come back fully healed why did you need us?"

"Because poofing is only a temporary solution. As soon as Steven is back he will suffer the same nightmares as before and I want them to stop. It also uses up valuable energy."

Coldly Peridot pocketed her husband and walked out of the hospital. After taking care of her appearance she dropped off Ronaldo's car and walked back home.

Speckles had really done a number on their home. The house was filthy but what can you expect from a gemling only a few years old? Every room Peridot looked in a had some of sort pile of refuse, food wrappers and dirty laundry. In the guest bedroom Speckles had boarded up the windows and even tried to create some sort of barricade. After a full sweep of the house Peridot concluded that it would take hours to clean this place up – by hand, so she set what few house robinoids she had left.

Before Peridot left the house she called Snowflakes' office. After a few rings Peridot heard an unfamiliar human voice on the other line.

"Gem Matrix embassy how may I help you?" asked the voice.

"This is Peridot daughter of Yellow Diamond. Patch me through to Snowflake Obsidian," ordered Peridot.

"Er the Ambassor is busy right now talking to-"

"Then maybe you can help me. The children's home is no longer safe. Find me a place where popular opinion is favorable towards gems and has a decent standard of living. We're relocating the children right now."

There was a pause and then the voice spoke, "I'll get Snowflake right away."

"Ambassador Snowflake Obsidian here what seems to be the problem?"

"Kingsport is no longer a safe place. I need to relocate the children now!"

"No need, I'm already seeing to the problem right now."

"Snowflake Obsidian assassinating Connie Maheswaran is not going to solve anything. Now get me a suitable dwelling for the children right now!"

"And what about the staff and patients at the Kindergarten?"

"They're safe from the humans. As for the problems at Kingsport I have a plan." And so Peridot told Snowflake of her suspicions and how to deal with both problems. As Snowflake listened the sweat trickled off her brow.

"There's a interspecies couple who bought a mansion in Britain. They can house the children until we can find a better place for them."

Peridot thanked Snowflake and headed back to Ronaldo's children's home. As she walked back she noticed the changes to the town of Kingsport. Several businesses which catered to gems were boarded up. A coffee shop that she and Steven used frequent was now a burnt out husk. There was graffiti on the walls with racial slurs on one wall was scrawled 'Lesbian Space Rocks Go Home,'. Even in the middle of the day there were few people about and certainly not gems. The entire town had an atmosphere of fear and desolation. Peridot had been so wrapped up with Steven that she hadn't noticed earlier before.

Soon she reached the gate of the children's home. Using the buzzer she ordered Jenny to let her in. Without bothering to thank Jenny she marched straight into the house.

"Pack your things you and the children are leaving," ordered Peridot.

"Wait, you can't just march in and tell us to leave. Who do you think you are?"said a shocked Jenny.

"Your employer and I ordering you to do this," replied Peridot curtly.

Ronaldo hearing the commotion ran down the stairs. Behind him small multicolored faces peered out.

"Peridot you're scaring the children," he said.

"The children are already scared. Now there is a house waiting for you in Britain. I had the robinoids build a warp pad in your basement. You won't even have to step outside the house. Now gather up the children's things. There are people on the other side to help you. Just show them this," said Peridot as she handed Jenny a vid file.

The two humans scrambled into gear, bundling up the children. Those children who could walk helped out in the packing. Despite their protests everyone was all too ready to leave except for one large form peering from over the stairs.

"Speckles what are you doing?" asked Peridot.

The large jasper flinched. Maybe Peridot spoke too sharply, "I'm not going. Matron won't be able to find me if I leave."

Peridot climbed up the stairs and held the now sobbing gem," Of course she will. I'll tell her where you are. So put something warm on and follow Jenny and Ronaldo to the warp pad okay?"

The burly gem nodded her head. Peridot gave her one last hug and guided her down the stairs. Once the children and their two human carers left Peridot got straight to work. A few minutes later a squadron of rubies and two humans that looked like Ronaldo and Jenny from a distance warped right on in. They all looked at Peridot expectantly.

"Alright you know the plan, now move out. I'm going to tend to my husband," said Peridot.

As Peridot looked for a spare room. She was immensely glad to have moved the children out. Jenny and Ronaldo had done their best but they were only two people. And she was one gem. Peridot felt immensely tired. In one room was a series of cribs, in another a row of bunk beds. Peridot thought of sleeping in Jenny's room but saw there was a double bed and a some manga and science fiction posters up there too. So Jenny and Ronaldo had become lovers? Peridot supposed she couldn't be surprised but the agents needed somewhere to sleep as well. Finally, Peridot spotted a room with a couple of single beds. She gently put Steven on one and fell fast asleep on the other.

The next morning Peridot woke to the sound of the phone ringing. As she got up to pick it up she saw her husband sitting up on the bed. He looked rather confused. Still it could be St, Agnes's on the phone. She answered it.

I managed to get Steven a space in at the sleep lab. Is your husband well enough to attend?" asked Dr. Aldiss. When Peridot said yes he continued. "Bring him in 8 o'clock and whatever you do don't let him sleep."

Peridot looked at here frightened husband, "That won't be a problem. I'll see you then."

With that out of the way it was time to attend to Steven's more immediate problems.

"Peri where are we? This isn't Calcite 3," the young hybrid still hadn't dressed.

"We're back on Earth in Ronaldo's house. Don't you remember warping back to Kingsport?" her husband shook his head. "That being aside did you get a good rest in your gem?"

"Yes but Peri- when I close my eyes she's waiting," said Steven.

"You must be brave Steven. Tell me can you form your symbiote? No? Don't worry Ronaldo may have some clothes that fit. We're going to a sleep lab to deal with your problem. In the meantime don't leave the house for any reason."

The minutes seemed to creep by slowly. Peridot did her best to keep Steven awake and away from coffee. They bunked down in the living room watching TV while the rubies went about on patrol and complied with their orders as best they could. As Ronaldo had blocked out all but children's channels TV proved to be quite boring.

Finally it was time to leave. Peridot bundled Steven into the back seat and drove off.

It was 7:30 by the time they got there. The nurse smiled and welcomed Steven Dr. Aldiss looked vaguely surprised. As they were preparing Steven for the lab Dr. Aldiss turned to Peridot.

"Mrs. Universe, Steven I realize that in order to get any sleep the patient must be kept comfortable. It's just that, Steven your hair is so thick. In order to put the electrodes on we're going to have to shave your head," said the man uncomfortably.

"We'll do whatever it takes. Just help us out Doctor," said Peridot.

Steven submitted to his head being shaved and even putting on a hospital gown. Soon enough the electrodes were placed on him and he lay on the bed in the observation room. Still he was not sleeping. The huge hybrid lay ramrod stiff.

"What's the matter Doctor? Why isn't he sleeping?" asked Peridot as she looked through the screens.

"Your husband's too tense. Considering his nightmares. I can't blame him," replied Aldiss.

Peridot pressed her lips firmly, "Leave that to me and ah doctor turn your screen off for an hour or so."

Peridot crept into the sleep lab. She felt a lump in her throat as she saw Steven lie on the bed looking so small. Slowly she walked towards the bed and climbed in.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked Peridot as she snuggled Steven.

"You can't imagine what it's like. Peridot it's truly horrible, I feel so alone,"said Steven.

"But you're not alone. You've got me. I brought you here to find out just what's wrong. So please try and get some sleep."

"I'm trying but I'm just so wound up."

"Shh, just close your eyes. I'm here," said Peridot as she stroked his forehead.

Steven leaned over and kissed her. He pulled her closer to him. For awhile they just held each other. Peridot took care not to move the electrodes. His breathing slowed. Peridot looked up and saw that her husband's eyes were closed. Steven was finally asleep. Gently she pulled herself from Steven's arms and crept out of sleep lab.

A few minutes later Peridot was looking at the screens with Dr. Aldiss in the observation room.

"How's Steven?" asked Peridot.

"Well enough for now. We haven't gotten into REM state just yet," replied Aldiss. "I must say I did not expect gems to be so similar to humans anatomically."

"Steven is a hybrid. As am I," replied Peridot.

There was an awkward silence as the two looked at the screen. Suddenly Steven snapped his eyes open, sat straight up and started screaming. Dr. Aldiss frantically tapped buttons while Peridot teared up.

"The nightmares are happening. Do something Dr. Aldiss wake him up," cried Peridot.

"He's not asleep," said the human.


	20. Like a Hammer

Like a Hammer

"What do you mean this isn't sleep?" asked Peridot.

"I this isn't sleep. The prefrontal lobe activity is far too great. I don't what is going on but those I can tell you are not nightmares," shouted Aldiss over the screaming.

"I can't stand this I'm going back in."

"Wait I have no idea what's going on in there!"shouted Aldiss as he tried to hold her back.

"But I do, Steven's in telepathic contact with someone." She raced inside the lab. Once she was at Steven's bed she stroked his head. "I'm sorry Steven. I should have seen this sooner."

Steven's eyes fluttered open, "Peridot I can't get her out of my head. She's all alone and afraid."

"Then don't push her out. Let me in. Tell me can you walk?" Steven nodded. "Then let's mesh it up."

As Dr. Aldiss looked through the screens he saw an unbelievable sight. If wives stabbing husbands who disappeared in a puff of smoke wasn't strange this certainly was. Peridot gently helped Steven off the bed. The young man stood a little unsteadily with his strange wife's help. To an unheard rhythm the couple started dancing a slow waltz. Steven lurched as he used his tiny wife for support. Then the couple began to glow. Aldiss squinted as the light overloaded the monitors. Then in their place stood a giant brown skinned man.

The giant was over 10 feet tall. He had dusky brown skin and a goatee and an effeminate air. The giant wore the remains of Steven's hospital gown and some sort of brown jumpsuit. As Aldiss stood by the giant removed the remaining electrodes and walked calmly out of the lab and into the observation room.

"Thank you doctor. You have helped us so much," said the giant politely.

"Who-What are you?" squeaked Aldiss. The man felt a heart attack coming.

"Call me Chocolate Diamond. I am the fusion of Steven and Peridot Universe. The result of their love for each other," replied the giant. "Now I have one last thing to ask of you. I am a doctor myself and I need transportation to the Kindergarten right away."

"I don't know if there's a van big enough for you."

"Just get us an ambulance. It's a medical emergency."

The ambulance sped quickly to the Kindergarten

Connie watched the little abominations playing. They were all outside even the spotted woman child, excellent. Giving the signal Connie set the attack into motion. The first group entered from the back of the property. Armed with flamethrowers and weed wackers they made short work of the plant guards.

The second wave came from the front and sides, effectively cutting off the house and the front exit. The traitors and their children were cut off in the open. Now it was time for Connie's team to strike. The unit came in with a warrior's cry. There were still armed robiniods but Connie made short work of them. Now the freedom fighters converged. A young gem tried running but an electropulse from one of her men stopped it in its tracks. The adults were held in place. Connie sauntered over.

"Well Jenny, Ronaldo this it the end of the line. I sentence you to-" but that wasn't Jenny and Ronaldo. Connie whirled around, "What is the meaning of this?!"

She received a foot to the face courtesy of 'Ronaldo'. 'Jenny' had twisted the arm of her captor and used him like a shield. Connie heard the whirr of helicopter blades as angry quartzes landed in the lawn. A small form tackled the hateful young woman. It was one of the children. Now Connie could see it was a painted Ruby.

The muted sound of a warp pad activating came from the house. Connie's men now held down saw Peridot and a party of gems exit the house. Peridot walked over to Connie as the ruby held her still. The gem peered down her nose at Steven's former friend.

"Connie Maheswaran, on behalf of the Gem Matrix I am arresting you on the charges of assault and the attempted murder of gemlings. You will be taken to Homeworld where you stand trial for your crimes, Do you understand?" said Peridot firmly.

"I did this to protect the Earth. Steven would understand," said Connie defiantly.

"No I don't," said Steven as he emerged from the house. "What happened to you? The Connie I knew and loved was brave and honorable. She would never attack children. Just take her out of my sight, I can't stand to look at her."

As the quartzes and rubies took them away to the local warp Steven turned to Peridot.

"What will happen to them?" asked Steven.

"There will be a trial and then they will made an example of," replied Peridot.

Deep down Peridot knew that Connie Maheswaran did not do this alone. The anti gem campaigns, the assaults and even this latest raid were not the result of one bitter woman. There would be scandals and reparations, and a campaign to win back humanity in this region at least but Peridot knew her job was done at least.

"Now let's take a helicopter to the Kindergarten. We're wasting valuable time," said Peridot.

The inhabitants of the Kindergarten sat miserably in their quarters when they heard the whirr of helicopter blades. A few of the braver ones actually stepped out hoping it was some sort of rescue. Jet thinking it was some humans took a shot at it with her gun. Fluorite did too then she saw the logo.

"Hold your fire. That is a gem controlled helicopter," ordered Fluorite.

The security personnel looked at her funny but complied. The helicopter landed and Steven and Peridot with a few robinoids stepped out.

The daughter of Yellow Diamond scanned the small crowd now gathered. "Attention staff and patients of the Kindergarten. Your fears were right, Rose Quartz is once again on Earth. You were correct in holing yourself up in here."

From the corner of her eye Fluorite could see Jet inching away.

Peridot continued, "Unfortunately the evil you were trying to protect yourself from is right in your midst. She is one of you and we know exactly who she replaced. Now Steven!"

Steven Universe universal cuddle bug, healer and generally lovable man charged straight at Jet. The robinoids now armed with snapping teeth followed him. Before his shield could hit Jet, her gem dropped. Her form flickered and in her place stood pure evil.

Rose Quartz looked exactly like the old holovids. Her impractical frilly white dress engulfed the area. Her pink curls flowed down on her back. Her black eyes stared out at the world. Her flawless face sneered and once again she changed this time into a large serpentine creature.

The robinoids at this time were biting at her flanks. Steven threw his shield with all his might. It struck her face but she merely shrugged it off. With one swipe of her tail she struck the wall of the Kindergarten. Rubble came tumbling down. Steven leaped out of the way while the robinoids were crushed.

"Don't just stand there, after her," shouted Fluorite.

Peridot put her hand on her shoulder, "No what we need to do is get Steven a bed."

"What?!" exclaimed Fluorite.

"Trust me on this," said Peridot firmly.

Rose finally hid herself in a nearby hole. It wasn't much but it was deep. It would only be a matter of time before they came looking for her. No matter, she would just take the place of one of their number, like she had done so many times. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her gem. She staggered laying down on the ground. The outside world flickered out.

Chocolate Diamond found himself in total darkness. The sound of screaming was off in the distance. He raced towards the sound only to find a large rainbow haired gem wrapped in rose vines. The sad looking gem looked at him.

"Please kill me," pleaded the gem.

"What is that?" asked Steven.

"It's an extinct construction gem. Bismuth's could not be shattered, Rose chose wisely when she posessed this gem," replied Peridot.

"We're not going to do that. We're going to try something else," assured Chocolate Diamond.

Bismuth laughed. Her form shifted and morphed. "Good luck, you think you're the only one who tried this. No Bismuth and I are one. You can't get rid of me unless you kill Bismuth."

Rose Quartz charged herself at the fusion. Chocolate Diamond grappled and held onto her.

"Now initiating data purge," said Chocolate Diamond robotically.

"Wait what are you doing?! You'll kill Bismuth too," shouted Rose.

She could feel her form dissolve. Rose struggled as her memories shut down one after another. Her introduction to Pearl, gone. Meeting Garnet for the first time, gone. The time when she finished her first building all gone. Yet still Chocolate Diamond held on.

When the last rose petal faded out of existence. Chocolate Diamond sat up. He separated into his two components Steven and Peridot.

"Are you sure she's dead?" asked Steven.

"Steven she was just a mass of data. She couldn't really be alive but yes that walking virus is gone," said Peridot.

"So what do we do now?" asked Fluorite.

Peridot looked at the sky. The clouds were heavy with rain. "We must clear the rubble and send out a search party. It's going to rain and Bismuth will be alone and helpless."

The rain was pouring down when they finally cleared the rubble. The strong gems called out Bismuth's name as the peered into the old exit holes. Peridot stood on the side of the wall looking down. Then she heard it, a faint cry.

"Everybody shut up. I hear something," shouted Peridot.

The cry came again. Peridot ran down the wall. Scanning the area she kept her ears open. Before anybody could stop her she dove into a nearby exit hole. The security gems tried to follow but Steven stopped them. The crying grew louder and Peridot exited from the shadows.

"It's okay Bismuth is in no condition to hurt anybody," said Peridot.

In her arms was a crying gray blue gem. A tuft of rainbow colored hair stuck out from the baby's forehead.

"Steven and I erased all data but basic structural schematics from Bismuth," explained Peridot.

"So up and destroyed her memories, her personality?" accused Fluorite. "Now we have no idea where our missing gems are."

"Well there's Jet isn't there? She would know," said Steven hopefully.

"Jet is dead! That Rose hollowed out her gem," snapped Fluorite.

Peridot winced. She handed Fluorite Bismuth, "Calm down, we already know where they are. Now, attend to Bismuth. She's been through a lot and she needs your care."

Fluorite looked down. The infant Bismuth smiled and kicked her tiny legs. She sighed Peridot was right but considering Bismuth's condition Ronaldo should be taking care of her.

Within the next few days an army of quartzes raided Jet's old home. Most of the gems were still alive although in a terrible state. The humans were not so lucky. Those that survived Rose's mistrations died from lack of food and water. There was one human alive if it could be called living.

The human a female of indeterminate age sagged against her cell. Half her body was encased in crystal while the other half had withered from lack of food. The quartzes gave her mercy and blew her away.

Connie's interrogation revealed what the gems already knew. That a secret faction of the government were trying to undermine the Gem Matrix. The government of course denied all charges and left Connie on her own. The girl had a quick trial and sentenced to life in prison. Her only lawyer was the state appointed Zircon.

As Mrs. Maheswaran watched as her daughter was taken away. She started to cry.

"This isn't fair. Connie was just a child. How could the gems do this," sobbed Priyanka.

"I know but the gems aren't really punishing her. Actually Connie will be going to a hospital and we both know that she'll never be safe on Earth."

"But I'll never see her again!"

Steven kept silent. He could not tell her that Connie had cut her mother loose a long time ago. Only caring about what poison the military poured into her young ears.

Peridot on the other hand had one more sad duty to attend to. Taking the young Bismuth she warped to the children's home in England. When she stepped off the pad she handed the baby to Jenny.

"This is Bismuth, Steven and I were forced to wipe her mind. Now can you please tell where Speckles is?" asked Peridot.

Jenny led Peridot to a small room. Speckles was playing with a few robinoids. When Jenny left Peridot turned to Speckles.

"Speckles, I'm very sorry but Jet will not be coming to pick you up," said Peridot.

Speckles teared up, "She's dead isn't she?"

"How did you know that?"

"Jet would have never locked me out of the house. She must have been shattered a long time ago. What is going to happen to me now?"

"Do you like this place? Ronaldo and Jenny?" Speckles nodded. "Well, then you will stay here and complete your training."

A few days later Steven and Peridot were snuggling on the couch. The musk birds had returned to their old place and were cuddling away. On the TV was the latest news program. The reporter was telling the story of how the government and hate organizations were undermining the Gem Matrix in America. Going even as far as delaying food and medicine shipments so their people would suffer. It was a major scandal.

As America righted itself, Kingsport became once again safer for gems. The bigots who terrorized them suffered a big black lash. Mr. Fryman died when his restaurant was set on fire. Steven felt dismayed that in the pursuit of justice humans could be just as vicious and as ruthless as ever.

Steven published his paper "Comparing treatment of Mental Illnesses between two species-Human vs. Gem." It was met with great reviews and Steven got his master's. After making love to Peridot he played with her hair.

"You seem distracted. What's the matter?" asked Peridot.

"Oh I just keep wondering how long we'll have on Earth before we have to go back to Calcite 3," replied Steven.

"Steven we won't have to go back. The Kindergarten needs to be repaired and Madeline Pritchard can handle things very well on Calcite 3. I've talked it over with my Matron. We don't have to go back. For now our life is in Kingsport."


End file.
